Not Until the End, Always
by Chiishi
Summary: This takes place after the good ending. After Tidus comes back, it wasn't too long before something bad and unexplained happened... Read and find out! YunaXTidus, GippalxRikku
1. Chapter 1: Back again

((This is the first chapter, so enjoy and R R!))

As they walked to the party that had been thrown for the Gullwing's save return, Yuna and Tidus walked hand-in-hand, not saying anything, just before being ambushed by a streak of blonde hair catapulting into Tidus, knocking him down.

"Tidus! Omigosh! You're back!" Rikku chirped, smiling gleefully. She got up and bounced up and down, giggling to herself. Yuna rolled her eyes, and reached down to help Tidus up. Tidus rubbed his sore rump, and cracked a grin back at Rikku.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit Rikku…" His voiced trailed off, and he coughed at Rikku's thief outfit. He gulped and noticed that Yuna had a definite change of clothes too…

"Tidus! What hole did you spring out of, ya?" Asked a grinning Wakka, with a following Lulu, holding Vidina in her arms.

"Oh… Lulu? You have a baby!" Tidus smiled, wondering whom the father was.

"Allow me to introduce my son Vidina, ya?" Wakka smiled, and put his arm around Lulu. It took a while until Tidus connected two with two.

"Whoa! So you guys are… Married?" He chuckled nervously, grasping onto Yuna's hand.

"Yes, we were married little bit after you had… departed, Tidus. By the way, I hope you don't mind sleeping with the Aurochs tonight." Lulu calmly stated.

"Yeah, no problem" Tidus chuckled, shaking the last remnants of water out of his eyes. After a lot of small talk was said about Tidus' re-awakening, Yuna led Tidus to the banquet. They sat down, and started to take some food from the plates. Yuna quirked an eyebrow at how much food Tidus had taken, comparing to her small amount she had taken and had usually eaten. Tidus grinned at her, with his fork in one hand, his spoon in the other, and dug in. Literally _dug_ in.

They both quietly snuck away, to Yuna's hut, where they plopped down on her bed, still hearing raucous calls, one strangely like this:

"Lusa uh, Rikku! Tnehg uha vun dra Al Bhed!" Which sounded strangely like a drinking contest, with Rikku in it, with Brother and Buddy shouting their support. Yuna sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the sun set.

"Whenever Rikku comes to celebrations like this, she always seems to win the drinking contests…" Yuna chuckled, leaving Tidus with a bemused smirk on his face.

"Well, back in Zanarkand, this was expected after a big match, except here they're a lot better… So what shall we do?" Tidus let go of Yuna, and slid behind her and started to rub her back rhythmically, relaxing Yuna's muscles slowly…

"Ohhh… I don't know Tidus…" She turned back to him, softly kissing his lips, gingerly relishing the taste. Tidus put his hands on the small of her back, still kissing her, leading her onto his lap. Yuna broke away from the kiss, now seated on his lap, staring into the twin sea blue eyes of Tidus, before sighing a bit, took off her wrap-around skirt and bag, feeling that it was constricting her. She wanted to tell him with all of her might that she wanted to make love to him, and give him her virginity. While she turned away and sighed, his gloved hand cuffed her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" He kissed her cheek lightly, feeling the compressed sorrow in Yuna's heart. He knew she wanted to tell him something, but hesitated in asking. He took off his gloves and shoulder armor, knowing that Yuna wanted to be in a relaxed, unobstructed atmosphere. She looked back at him, and embraced him, with her head cradled in his neck.

"Is there something… you wish to… ask me, Yuna?" He started, hearing her heart skip a beat. He kissed her forehead, and took her off his lap, placing her beside him, and he began to sweat. He waited in cold anticipation for Yuna to answer him, and he unbuckled his shorts, leaving them on, but slipped off his shirt, and drew Yuna close to him again.

"Tidus… can we…"Yuna started.

"Hiya guys!" A drunken Rikku said, stumbling through Yuna's doorway, with a foolish grin on her face. Just before noticing what they were doing, a hand rested on her shoulder, beckoning her out, with a voice scolding her, which sounded like Gippal's.

"Rikku, fa ghuf dryd fa'na cibbucat du pa maddehk dras ryja draen des ymuha, nekrd? Mad'c ku pavuna ouin vydran hudleac oui'na kuha. Sorry guys."

When the footsteps wore away, Tidus turned back to Yuna.

"You were saying?

"Umm… Can we… take our relationship to a higher level?" She stumbled, a blush forming on her cheeks. She reached back to her straps that kept her shirt together, and Tidus realized what she was implying, and nodded. Her laid her down on her back, and she started to strip off her clothes…

_5 hours later…_

He woke up to the sound off a raging party still going on, and smiled down at a peaceful Yuna. He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead gently, remembering what went on. Yes, they had taken their relationship to a new level. A WHOLE NEW LEVEL worth remembering. He thought of what Wakka would think about their meandering, and gave up on the matter, and fell back asleep.

((That's it! Stay tuned, kiddies for the next chapter!))


	2. Chapter 2: They did WHAT!

((**Well, this is the second chapter. Thankyou so much, goddess of fire, for reviewing, and I have to personally say that I love your story, "Besaid High: Freshman Year" and I can't wait until the sequel comes out! Well, here's the story! Enjoy, and don't forget to review**!))

Tidus woke up, checked his surroundings, and noticed a pair of voices outside Yuna's hut.

"Yunie's gonna be soooooo worried that Tidus wasn't with the Aurochs last night! Do you think he's gone missing?" Rikku's squeaky voice piped up. Near Tidus, a short sigh issued forth. Looking down, Tidus saw a contented Yuna gazing up at him. Her lips parted into a gorgeous smile, the one that Tidus loved and wanted to see every morning.

"Good morning… and… thank you." He knew that Yuna was a virgin before, but he realized that she must've thought that the person that took her innocence was the person she loved the most. That made Tidus glow. He reached down to kiss her forehead, but was interrupted by Rikku who was outside again.

"But seriously, Gippal, something could've happened to Tidus!" Rikku seemed to have skipped the thought that Tidus could be in Yuna's hut… While Tidus was thinking to himself, Yuna slipped her arms around Tidus' abdomen, kissing his neck, making him moan in silent pleasure. He heard Rikku and Gippal's steps edge towards Yuna's hut.

"Yuna, pretend that you're asleep," Tidus hissed, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies.

"Yunie, do you know where Ti… Eek!" Rikku squeaked as she entered, covering her eyes with her hands. Gippal stepped in, half way through the doorframe, and half-grinned.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later…"Sneered Gippal, before grabbing Rikku's arm, and pulled her away, to the main area of Besaid. Tidus lightly tickled Yuna, and then sat up, bringing her with him.

"Good morning yourself, beautiful!" Chuckled Tidus, before softly kissing both of Yuna's eyes, and he kissed her cheek.

"What… Time is it?" Yawned Yuna, as she edged closer to Tidus.

"About ten. Should we get up?" He said, as he stretched his muscles, and smiled crookedly at her. She yawned, and sat up completely, and crawled to the edge of the bed, where she mumbled a small _'I guess so…'_ She got off the bed, and reached for her dress sphere, where she changed back into her Gunner form.

"Hey, that isn't fair!" Tidus pouted, as he reached for his clothes, gingerly put them back on. _Well, I guess he really hasn't changed a bit,_ thought Yuna. They nodded to each other, and took each other's hand, and walked slowly towards the village, discussing what to do for the day.

"Yuna, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I am a bit too. But look at you! How did you eat so much last night?"

"I play Blitzball! That takes a lot of appetite and energy!"

"Well, you still look like you're getting pudgy!" She joked, poking his muscled chest. As they continued onwards, a startled Rikku confronted them.

"Ohohohoho! Not so fast! What were you guys doing in your hut, Yunie?" She babbled, her chest heaving with suspicion.

"Nothing, honest!" said Tidus, laughed to himself, as he watched Rikku launch a huge wave of questions on Yuna.

"Why was Tidus in your hut?"

"Why weren't you wearing clothes?"

"Why did you get up so late?" Yuna looked quizzically at Rikku, while not answering Rikku's questions.

"Judging the circumstances, I think," Said Gippal as he stepped out from behind a tree, "You two had sex, didn't you?" Yuna felt her gut wrench in embarrassment. Yes, they had.

"I am NOT hearing this! I am NOT hearing this!" She squealed, planting both hands on her ears, as yet again, Gippal marched her back to the central part of the village. After both were gone from sight, a grim looking Paine walked up, with a love-struck Baralai in her wake.

"Hey Yuna. Hello Tidus. Out for a stroll I see?" She asked, flicking away the pathetic praetor.

"Yeah. We were just about to go to breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Replied Yuna, squeezing Tidus' hand, while resuming to walk to breakfast with herthree companions.

"What do mean, they shared a bed!" Wakka bellowed, splattering spit all over Gippal's face.

"Well… They kind of admitted that they um… slept together…" Gippal gulped, while watching Wakka's face for a reaction.

"They did? Ugh… I'll have to talk to him, ya?" Wakka sighed, before seeing the pair saunter down the road, hand in hand. Paine and Baralai had somehow miraculously disappeared, leaving the happy couple alone on their way. When they were both close enough for Wakka and Gippal to see their expressions, Tidus was whispering something into Yuna's ear that made her blush and giggle. When all of them were together, Wakka glared at Tidus as Tidus flashed a greeting grin to them all, before noticing Wakka's unusually unsteady glare aimed at him. Yuna walked over to Lulu, who was cradling Vidina, and they started to chat quietly. They were both out of earshot. Here was Wakka's chance.

"So… how's it goin', guys?" Tidus chuckled, a little nervous, "What's up, Wakka?"

"Is it true that you shared a bed with Yuna late night, brudda?" Wakka spat, trying to keep his tone level.

Tidus gulped unsteadily, and responded. "Yes, it's true." Tidus turned a rose colored pink, knowing what Wakka would say next.

"What exactly did you do during last night besides sleeping, huh?" Wakka quirked an eyebrow, his expression fixed to a half-mad, half-questioning look.

"We… uhh… made love to each other."

"Was it her first time, ya?"

"Yes, it was."

"Was it yours too, brudda?" Here Tidus stopped. This question floated around his head, the answer seemed foggy. At least he thought it was. Why the hell did he have this doubt lingering in his mind? Why did it feel like his escapade with Yuna the night before was not his initial experience?

He shook his head, clear, and cleared his throat, and answered levelly. "Yes, sir, it was." Tidus knew that Wakka had been a heavy believer of Yevonite beliefs; he thought Wakka would have more of an… outrageously angry response. Yevonites believed that it was unholy to meander about when the two people doing the meandering were unmarried. Tidus heard Wakka clear his throat, and Tidus looked up, seeing Wakka's expression a look of utmost trust, but there was some embarrassment behind it.

"Uh… Tidus? Don't call me 'sir', ya? It makes me feel… well… old," Wakka whispered, beckoning Tidus edge forward, "Just as long don't break or heart or anything, I'm a-okay wit this." Wakka grinned widely, and laughed a laugh that echoed from his ever-expansive stomach. He pulled Tidus into a man-hug, slapping Tidus' back happily.

"Thanks, Wakka," said Tidus, as they let go of each other, shuffling their feet.

"And you couldn't have picked a better girl, eh brudda?" Wakka winked, nudging Tidus in the ribs. They watched Yuna chat happily with Lulu, with little Vidina on her Lulu's lap, sleeping peacefully. Yuna looked up, saw Tidus looking at her, and she grinned and waved. Tidus grinned back, and waved a short wave.

"Vat you mean, they are together?" An irritated Brother hissed, "Yuna heart does belong to me!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, oui eteud! Oui ycc! Yunie's not yours, and she will never be, you pervert!" Squeaked an enraged Rikku, poking him with a stick. Yuna stood; she was unaware of the scolding that had taken place. Yuna approached, and brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Tidus, can we go somewhere a little bit more… private? To talk, I mean." Said Yuna, as she smiled to Wakka and nodded softly to Brother. Tidus nodded, eyes flashing at Wakka as he silently thanked him.

**((That's the end of the second chappie! I'll update real soon, I promise!))**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Summer Home

**((Here's the third chapter! Enjoy, and if you give good reviews, I will give you a cookie!))**

The sun shone steadily down upon two walking figures. Yuna led Tidus to the waterfall by the bridge, a ways off from the village. Yuna sat him down silently, before taking his hand, and whispered, "So, Spill the beans. What did you and Wakka talk about?"

"Gippal told Wakka that we had slept together." Yuna went slightly pale, "and he accepted it and welcomed the fact, so we are free to make our own decisions." Tidus grinned, and lightly pulled Yuna forwards into a passionate kiss. He pressed his tongue against her lips, seeking entry. She opened her mouth, and their tongues fought and entwined playfully. He pushed her back, resting her back against the soft grass. Suddenly, Yuna's eyes shot open, as she thought of something. She broke away from him, and stood up.

"I know where we can stay and no one can bother us!" Yuna stated excitedly. She took his hand, and set off at a full strength run, towards a forked path, and took a right. They kept going towards the shores and beaches of Besaid, where they spotted a big house resting on the beach. She halted at the front door.

"This is where my father, Braska, would take me for his summer vacations. It gets cleaned every week, with new food and everything!" She walked up the faded steps, with Tidus in tow, and slowly opened the front door.

The foyer was all wood, with a spiral staircase to the upper floor. The kitchen was just as she remembered it: big, with blue tile and a cute dining set tucked into a corner. The living room had a sphere player (Like a TV and DVD combined), and big, comfy couches with bookcases and a big grandfather clock. Upstairs, the master bedroom had a huge canopy bed, with rustic wood dressers and armoires. A small bedroom of the side of the hall was across from the master bedroom. Which Yuna had spent a lot of time in, was decorated in a faded light blue. All of this brought back memories, both fond and disturbing alike. The house opened out onto the beach, which was situated in a hidden cove, ideal for playing Blitzball, with the calm currents and clear water.

Tidus flopped down wearily on the bed in the master bedroom, and closed his eyes. Yes, this was the best place to stay, away from everything else. He felt a set of hands crawl up his arm as he saw a half naked Yuna crawl towards him in her thief dress sphere. He gaped openly at her, and then kissed her, just hard enough to let their tongues play again.

"Yuna…" He moaned, as she reached to unbuckle his clothes.

"Yes?" She giggled as she slipped of his shirt, as she started to undo her bikini top.

"I love you… he whispered, as they slipped under the covers of their bed, and started their heat loving making once more.

**((That's all! Sorry that's so short! I'll update in like… 2 days! Ciao!))**


	4. Chapter 4: Reflections on the Farplane

Chapter 4: Reflections on the Farplane

"Do you guys have any ideas on where Yunie and Tidus went!" An angry Rikku piped up. With her hands on her hips, she glared at the solemn group gathered around her, "I know they were just going to 'talk' but why would it take so long?" Everyone exchanged glances, and then Lulu thought of something.

"Well, I may know where they are, but I don't remember were it is…" Lulu sighed, and the glances of the others egged her on.

"I think they may be at Braska's summer home."

"Braska? You mean Yuna's birth father?" Chirped Rikku, her tone of voice squeaky enough to break glass.

"Yes, I think so, Wakka, do you know where it is still?" Lulu asked an inquiring Wakka. Wakka thought hard, and sighed.

"Lu, I don't know the way, but if they are there we have to leave them alone. I think they wanted some peace and quiet, ya?"

When Yuna woke up, she loosened herself from Tidus' tight embrace, and sat on the side of the bed, where she looked out the window. The sun was gradually setting, and Yuna looked back at Tidus, who was sleeping contently. She thought situation, as a song came to her lips, memories.

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream,

But dreams could never fool me,

Not that easily.

I acted so distant them,

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

'Save your tears 'cause I'll come back!'

I could hear that you whispered as walked through

But I still swore

To hide the pain

While I turned back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer,

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to die

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

'Cause a thousand words call through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see,

I know they're reaching you,

Suspended on Silver Wings,

Oh a thousand words,

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away,

They'll hold you forever.

Oh a thousand words (echoed)

Call out through the ages (echoed)

Turning all of the lonely years into days (only days)

They'll hold you forever…

Yuna sighed, and thought about Shuyin and Lenne, and remembered seeing Shuyin in the Farplane, mistaking him for Tidus. She hated having Lenne's emotions within her, and she even regretted embracing Shuyin that day. She was so lonely, ever so lonely…

"That was a beautiful song, where'd you learn it?" Yuna turned around, to find that Tidus's had woken, with his eyes half open. She smiled at him, and gave him her reply.

"I had sung it once, and it had brought memories to me that weren't mine…"

"Who's were they?"

"A girl who lived a thousand years ago."

"Could you tell me about what you knew about her? I feel like I know her somehow…"

"Oh, alright… Well, she had a boyfriend, who looked so much like you." So she proceeded to tell him about how her songstress dress sphere was of Lenne's before. She also told Tidus of how Shuyin was trying to use Vegnagun against the enemies of Zanarkand by activating it. Lenne had tried to stop him, but that ended up in getting both of them shot, instantly killing Lenne. Then Yuna told him about the sphere of Shuyin, who was locked in a cage. Then she told him about her concert where she acquired Lenne's song and memories, and then began to tell him about her Farplane experience with Shuyin.

"… And as he walked towards, I swore he was you, and he embraced me, and for a fleeting second, I believed I was with you… but then he called me Lenne…" Tears were running slowly down Yuna's face, remembering Shuyin's comforting embrace. Tidus noticed, and he held her close, his excitement slowly mounting from the feel of Yuna's bare breasts against his chest. Chiding himself for getting so excited so quickly, he felt Yuna shift to close the drapes around the bed, and she kissed him tenderly, placing one of his hands on one of her breasts, and let him squeeze. He stared at her excitedly, getting more and more excited, and she pushed him back on the bed, as she straddled his stomach. She leaned down to kiss him, and he accepted it, and grinned at her.

"Up for round two?" He said excitedly, as he lifted her up on to his sweltering pride. She nodded, and moaned as they began to make love again.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams of Sorrow

**((I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I asked a friend to type this, since I'm so lazy... anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I definitly do NOT own FFX or X-2, so don't hurt me!))**

* * *

"Ugh… I'm so BORED without Yunie!" Rikku yelled, knocking a glass off the table as she slammed her fist down. The glass shattered, and she ran down to pick up the pieces, and felt a pair of hands press on her shoulder as the person knelt to help with the glass. It was Gippal.

"Hey, Cid's kid… What's up?" Rikku rolled her eyes at Gippal's nickname for her, 'Cid's kid'. When they finished picking up the pieces, Gippal took Rikku's hands.

"Come for an evening stroll?" He asked, eyeing her mischievously. "I think I know where Yuna is." Rikku instantly nodded vigorously a number of times, and let Gippal lead her out of the hut, and out into Besaid's humid evening. They walked past the waterfall and mushroom rock, and took the turn instead of the right. The left forks lead to a ridge overlooking Braska's summer home. Gippal pointed out the top left window in the hut that had its drapes open, but steam clouded the windows. Rikku gasped and giggled at the same time, and remarked snidely.

"They're doing it again?" She giggled and turned to see Gippal looking lustily at her, and she had realized that Gippal hadn't seen all of her Thief dress sphere. Before she knew it, he was softly kissing her, running his hands up and down her back slowly. The broke apart, and Rikku was shocked.

"Care for a dip?" asked Gippal sneeringly, indication back to the waterfall. Rikku nodded hastily, knowing it was nice enough for one, and they both set off for it, hand in hand.

* * *

They ran hand in hand down a long corridor, with Tuna still in her old summoner's garb. They heard pounding footsteps behind them. He could see fear glinting freely in Yuna's eyes as they ran as fast as they could. The hallways opened into an open room, which had no exits. They ran around, frantically looking around for some hope of escaping. As the footsteps neared, they stopped looking around for exits and held each other tight, staring into each other's eyes. A large group came out of the tunnel, headed by Seymour Guado. He was backed by many guards with guns pointed at the both of them. Seymour smiled, his screwed up face crinkling into an even more ugly picture.

"Give me my wife, Tidus," He sneered, as the gun's lasers pointed at Yuna's head, and each loaded in succession. Tidus felt himself gulp and let go of Yuna as she was grabbed by Seymour, and he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to kiss his mutated face. Tidus watched pitifully, and he felt himself be handcuffed and forced to kneel as a gun barrel was pressed to his temple.

"Kill him," Seymour snickered, and he turned around, dragging Yuna towards the tunnel entrance. Yuna tried to resist, pulling Seymour's arm back to Tidus.

"Noo! Tidus!" She screamed over an over again, collapsing on the floor. "I won't lose you again! Tidus! Nooooooo!" Her sobs wretched her body, her arms shaking uncontrollably. Tidus felt the gun load, and a stream of tears formed at his eyes.

"Yuna…" His captor began to pull the trigger… _BOOM_ -

* * *

"YUNA!" he coughed, sitting straight upright in bed. He noticed tears had fallen down his cheeks, and had dried. He looked over to Yuna's side. He found it was empty, and he jumped out of bed, and wrestled on his boxers quickly, and walked quickly to the door, down the staircase, and into the kitchen, where he was greeted by the smell of cooking food, and saw Yuna emerge from the living room door, her back to him. -'Yuna… Thank Yevon…'-

She was cooking some pancakes, and stood over the stove, flipping the discs of batter up, and back into the pan.

Tidus noticed she wore a light blue silk robe, and it swayed gently with every one of her movements. He walked quietly over to her, and circled his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind. She looked back at him, grinned, and turned back to the stove.

"Good morning, Yuna…" he whispered in her ear, gently kissing the lobes, and then began to hold her tighter.

"What's wrong, Tidus? Why do you have dried tears on your face?" She asked, concerned. She took the pancakes off the stove and placed them on the counter before turning back to him, wiping his tears away. He looked away, blinked, and sighed.

"I had a dream… no… more like a nightmare. It was where you were still a summoner, and we were running down a long hallway, with footsteps running after us behind us. We ran out into a room, which was a dead end, and well ran to the far side from the tunnel entrance. We held each other, to face the force that we were running from," he cleared his throat, "it was Seymour Guado with a pack of guards. He ordered to me to let you go, or we would both die. I let you go, and he started to walk towards the tunnel and dragging you along. The guards had handcuffed me and made me kneel and Seymour ordered them to kill me. They pointed a gun to my temple and you broke down sobbing. Then they shot me. I still remember your expression. That's where I woke up." A tear mingled down his cheek as he was looking down. As he looked up, Yuna was crying.

"What did I say?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"You screamed my name a couple of times, the you said you were not going to lose me again…" At this point, Yuna had embraced him tightly.

"No, I don't ever want to lost you…" She started to sob, remembering when he disappeared after they defeated Sin, but now he was here, and was with her.

"It's okay, Yuna, I'm here…" he said, kissing her forehead gently, "Hey, maybe we should go back to the village today…" Yuna nodded, and they proceeded to eat breakfast.

**((That's it! I'm updating 3 chappies today, so stay tuned!))**


	6. Chapter 6: Back at the Village

**((I repeat! I do not own FFX-2! Nyaah! Anyways, enjoy ze chappie, I'll be taking a little while for the next about 8 chapters, so enjoy these and stay tuned!))**

* * *

"Yunie, Yunie, Yunie!" Rikku yipped, bouncing up and down on the spot as Yuna and Tidus came into view. "Yunie, come with me! Oh ya Tidus, Wakka wants to see you." Yuna smiled and nodded at Tidus, who grinned, and they went two different ways, to Lulu and Wakka's hut, and to Rikku's hut. Tidus began to feel nervous.

'What does Wakka want to talk to me about?'- Thought Tidus as he came through the door of Wakka's hut. The cow-licked red head looked up from where he was sitting.

"Hey! Nice to see ya, brudda! Come sit," said Wakka, grinning. Tidus sat, and they both sat in silence, until Wakka spoke.

"So… When are you gonna pop the question, eh?" Wakka chuckled, as he watched Tidus' reaction.

"Huh? Oh… I dunno Wakka… I really don't know if Yuna's ready for this kind of thing yet…"

"What do ya mean, 'not ready'? All she's ever been talking about to Lu and me about is how she wants ta marry you. Lu's been tellin' me that Yuna fantasizes about you an' her together, on your wedding day… And night. Here. This was her grandmother's, but Braska told me if Yuna found someone that she really loved, give it to him." Wakka held out a ring, which was pure gold and had 3 Mount Gagazet diamonds perched on it. It truly was beautiful… It truly was… Yuna.

"So, Rikku… How have you and Gippal been?" Yuna asked, eyeing her cousin, who turned a shade of beet red.

"Oh… What d you mean, me and Gippal?" Rikku squeaked, turning redder by the minute.

"You know… Are you two a couple? Dating? I mean… Do you guys have a relationship?" Yuna pressed, making Rikku squeal with realization.

"ME! Gippal! NEVER!" Rikku squealed, suddenly hyperventilating. Rikku's face was now a deep maroon before adopting a light shade of purple from hyperventilating.

"Sorry, sorry Rikku! I was just joking!" Yuna laughed as Rikku started to hiccough violently. Yuna tip-toed out of Rikku's hut, still hearing her Al Bhed cousin's hiccoughs. As she walked out, she collided with some one, sending her down into a puddle. She coughed, and spit out some water. She wiped water off her face, and looked at her soiled clothes.

"Hm. Looks like you'll need some clean clothes eh?" Standing there was Tidus, with his face cracked between a grin and a look of forgiveness.

"No, really?" Said Yuna, putting on a face of mock stupidity. Tidus laughed and put a hand around her shoulder. He eyed her mischievously, and chuckle.

"Looks like you're going to need a bath too…"

"Not a chance, lecher boy," Yuna fakes scolded knowing his true intentions behind the comment.

"Aww, damn. I was looking forward to it and everything!" He muttered under his breath, just load enough for Yuna to hear. She giggled, and a look of remembrance came to her face.

"Ooh! I almost forgot! I need to get something from my hut!" Yuna stated, rolling her eyes at her forgetfulness.

"What kind of things, hmmm, Ms. Material Girl?" Teased Tidus, as he winked at her.

"Do you really want to know, Tidus?" Asked Yuna woefully, watching Tidus' head nod quickly. "Well, a change of clothes for a couple of days, for sure. And some girl stuff." Tidus looked confused, with a line of sorrowful confusion splitting his face.

"Girl stuff… hmm… Shampoo, perfume, bathroom tools, hygiene products and… dra bemm," Yuna finished, using one of the only words she knew in Al Bhed, to avoid embarrassment issues.

"Dra bemm? What's that?" Tidus cried, with both hands on his aching cranium. Yuna sighed, and replied in shaky Al Bhed.

"Oui ghuf, dra bemm. Ed gaabc sa vnus kaddehk bnakhyhd…" Yuna stuttered. A minute later, Rikku's head poked out of her hut door."

"Sorry to eavesdrop, but dra bemm? Tidus luimt ymyfoc ica y luhtus! Fyo paddan!" Rikku squeaked in fast Al Bhed.

"And you would know this how, Rikku?" Yuna asked, trying to keep herself from laughing. Tidus just stood there, confused.

"un oui luimt lid Tidus'c pymmc uvv!" Rikku giggled, her face a light pink from laughing so hard. Yuna finally understood, and burst out laughing as well. Tidus just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What?" Tidus cried, as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing…" Yuna giggled, as they set off for Yuna's stuff.

* * *

"What DID you say to Rikku, Yuna?" Tidus enquired, seriousness reflecting on his features. Yuna gave him that trademark smile, and winked. Tidus sighed, and tucked Yuna into a soft hug. His hands traced Yuna's back, stroking softly.

"Tell me…" Tidus whispered in her ear, making Yuna shudder.

"Well, she did say something about you…" Yuna sighed, before shuddering again as Tidus whispered into her ear again.

"Well, I know that, but what about me?" Tidus whispered, sending icy needles up and down Yuna's spine. Yuna closed her eyes, and then opened her mouth to explain, but a voice called out.

"Oh, jeez. What I really need right now, a lovey-dovey couple." It was Paine, except she sounded hurt and confused. Yuna broke free of Tidus, and turned around to face Paine. Dried tears had once run down her face.

"What's the matter Paine?" Yuna asked, as she patted Pain's head sympathetically. Paine looked away, but then she hugged Yuna, tears once again streaming down her face.

"S-something's happened to Nooj and Baralai…" Paine's voice sobbed pathetically. Yuna's eyes opened wide, and then shut them tightly, as Paine explained.

"When they were hiking up the hills of the north part of the island, to discuss the plans of New Yevon and the Youth League, something attacked them…" Paine cried, with more tears splashing down her cheeks. Yuna knew that Paine loved the both of them, but hearing these new must've upset her more than other people.

"What can we do to help, Paine?" said Tidus, while walking up to where Yuna and Paine were. Pain looked up, nodded, and sighed.

"All I think we really need to do now is to visit them. And I also have a little job for the two of you…"

* * *

**((That's the end of part one! Be on your toes for the next part!))**


	7. Chapter 7: News from the Injured

**((Here's Chapter 7, after a long wait! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know this. I really do NOT own Final Fantasy, and I'm hoping that will stay that way! But I do own one character... hehe... in a couple of chapters from now, you'll all meet Iji Chen! The obsessionist of Yuna! Anyways, on with the story!)) **

When all of them arrived in the Luca hospital, Nooj and Baralai were sprawled out, spread eagle. Both of them had deep gashes on their arms and legs (arm and leg in Nooj's case). Both were now sitting upright, from the help of the nurses, talking a little to each other. Yuna glanced over at Paine, who had flecks of silent worry in her eyes.

"Hey! How's it going, guys?" and excited Rikku piped up. Both men shrugged. As the gang walked forwards, Tidus felt Nooj staring at him. He had not met Nooj before, and he saw Nooj's machina arm and leg on the floor beside his bed. Tidus felt a pair of arms encircle his chest, and he felt them pull him closer to the body they belonged to. He breathed deeply, and he smelled cinnamon. Yuna smelled of cinnamon.

"So, Nooj. This is Tidus." Yuna calmly stated, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yuna, is this the man you were searching for?" asked Nooj, casually popping his sunglasses on his nose.

"Yep, and it was totally worth it." Yuna sighed, pulling Tidus closer to her. Tidus smiled back at her, and slowly pulled apart to shake Nooj's hand.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Shuyin…" Nooj sighed, rubbing his temple with his only hand.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Tidus whispered, as he lowered his eyes and backed away from Nooj's bed. As time progressed, Nooj and Baralai explained their predicament. They told the gang of an enormous fiend.

"A drake that was really big?" Rikku squealed, covering her mouth with her hands, her shock apparent.

"Apparently so. Well, thanks for the heads-up, we have somewhere to go." Tidus exclaimed, as he marched a confused Yuna and company out the door. Tidus grinned broadly, and led them onwards to the blitz stadium.

"Did everyone bring their swim suits?" Tidus chuckled, as they stopped in between the stadium's duel locker rooms.

"Yeah… Why Tidus?" Gippal (yes he's here, he's just really quiet) questioned, his un-patched eye squinting in confusion.

"Anyone up for a dip?"

* * *

As everyone entered the arena, hasty glances were exchanged. Yuna wore a light blue and pink bikini, which she blushed about when Tidus gazed at her. He wore a pair of blue and yellow swim trunks, for his blitz clothing was unnecessary for just a leisurely swim. Rikku, on the other hand, was busy slapping off Gippal's hand, which kept on resting on her shoulder. She basically wore her bikini from her thief dress sphere, with Gippal in a pair of roan red trunks. No one was really surprised of what they saw when Paine emerged; her bathing suit was red and black.

"Alrighty, shall we fill this pool?" Tidus chuckled gracefully, as he hand Yuna tiptoed to the control panel. "What kind of water, oxygenated or normal?"

"Umm… Judging Rikku's lung capacity, oxygenated." (Yuna's just joking. I know that Rikku one of the only ones in X and X-2 that can swim.) Yuna chuckled, as Tidus' arms circled around her to press a blue button. Yuna gasped with surprise as the water came gushing rapidly out of nowhere to fill the pool, which was a perfect, crystal-like sphere of water.

"Race you!" Tidus laughed, pushing past Yuna, outside the control booth.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Yuna squealed as she dashed after him.

"What isn't?"

"You never told me we were racing!"

"So what? There's no fun when the person you're racing knows where they're racing. You would've won otherwise!"

"I know, hey!"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Hey! You big meanie! Yuna yelped, pushing Tidus into the blitz sphere.

"Oh! Me too, me too!" Rikku giggled as she pushed an unsuspecting Gippal into the sphere, giggling uncontrollably. Paine rolled her eyes, and sat on one of benches, watching Yuna and Rikku giggle over how Gippal and Tidus were fighting to get their attention. Paine looked at her feet for a moment, and considered to go and visit Baralai and Nooj, but decided firmly that she would not. Paine just sighed, and walked up to the top bench of the Blitz stadium, and sat down, gazing sorrowfully at the sky.

* * *

-Yuna-

Yuna swam gracefully to the bottom of the blitz sphere, confident that Tidus would not find her there. She breathed in, and checked her surroundings.

'I know you're here Tidus…' she thought, as she darted her eyes all around the area. She looked above, seeing the feet of Rikku and Gippal and the fuzzy form of Paine on the outside… but no Tidus. 'Odd…' Yuna thought as she looked around more, and sighed, excitement building in her chest. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked back and saw a pair if ocean like blue eyes. Tidus smiled at her sheepishly and rested his head on her shoulder, looking up at her, giving her the I-know-you-love-me-did-I-scare-you look. Yuna kept in a giggle and turned to embrace him.

Tidus-

'Ahaha! I have you now, Yuna!' Tidus thought playfully as he scooped her up. He motioned for her to swim to the side of the sphere to get out and talk to her. She obliged, and poked her head with him soon following.

"Do you want to play rooster with Rikku and Gippal?" Tidus grinned, taking her hand. Yuna's eyes flashed excitedly.

"Yeah! You are going to be my……uh……support, right?" Yuna giggled, while flicking some water at his face.

"Well, what do you think, Yu?" Tidus chuckled, blinking the water out of his eyes.

Yuna-

Yuna enjoyed the nickname Tidus had bestowed upon her. It was so simple, yet so sweet. They popped their heads back into the water, and swam quickly, holding each other's hands as they swam towards Gippal and Rikku. Yuna told Rikku and Gippal in sign language about their idea, and they agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

Yuna grinned widely as she and Rikku gripped each other's forearms solidly. Rikku stuck her tongue out cheekily at Yuna as Paine signaled for the match to start. The girls started swatting at each other, as Tidus and Gippal treaded water feebly. Yuna grinned as she pulled Rikku forward, almost making Rikku overbalance. Tidus grinned up at Yuna, who kept on swiping Rikku's shoulders.

'You gotta love her…' thought Tidus happily as he felt Yuna shift and move quickly on his shoulders, his grip on her legs firm. Bubbles escaped Rikku's mouth as Yuna tugged at Rikku's bikini straps. On Yuna's third try at swiping at Rikku's straps, her top began to loosen. As Rikku toppled over, her top floated a ways away from her skin, Rikku turned maroon. Rikku swam ferociously towards the side of the sphere, with a very turned on Gippal in her wake. Yuna and Tidus cheered, and Yuna climbed off Tidus, into his arms. Tidus grinned, and leaned in the kiss her. Yuna accepted it, and the two made out for a long while.

* * *

"Hello… Earth to Yunie!" Rikku yelled, snapping her fingers for effect. Yuna sat up, and looked around. She rubbed her eyes and realized that she had dozed off on Tidus' chest. Tidus opened one eyes, his expression the picture of confused fatigue. "We need to go now! Did you notice that it's evening!" Rikku squealed, her hands on her hips.

**((That's it! Don't worry, I'll be sure to put in a little bit more action! It won't be boring the whol way through! Argh! I'm almost done typing the next chappie, so it'll be submitted by Friday the 11th, latest!))**


	8. Chapter 8: Back In Besaid, baby!

**((This is the 8th Chapter, after a much extended wait! Sorry to those who were waiting... I got really lazy and busy. But I promise to keep updating regularly! And oh yes, if you want a lemon in any of the next chapters, put it in your review, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Squaresoft characters, but I own a couple, inclusing Iji Chen! Mwhahahaha!**

**Oh yeah, this is a song chappie, with two songs by Evanescense, Imaginary and Taking Over Me, and I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thumbs up to Amy Lee!))**

"Back in Besaid already?" A yawning Tidus sighed, as he and Yuna walked up the steps of the summer home. Yuna nodded, yawned, and suddenly squealed as Tidus lifted her up bridal style, into his arms. "We can't have a tired High Summoner walk all the way up the stairs, now can we?" Tidus grinned, his smile sheepish and loving. Yuna only relaxed in his arms, her eyes grazing his face as Tidus walked up the stairs to the second floor, and pushed open the door of their bedroom. He laid Yuna on their bed, and walked into their bathroom, slowly humming the song of the Fayth.

"Tidus, you know you are the champion hummer when it comes to the song of the Fayth, or is it the hum of the Fayth?" Yuna giggled, as Tidus tossed a towel at her, narrowly missing. Tidus slowly stalked over to the other side of the bed, thumped down, and sighed.

"Yuna, can… you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Tidus."

"Can you sing a song for me? It doesn't need to be happy or anything, alright?" Yuna nodded, and lay back, thinking of a song. 'Perfect!' she thought, as she belted out the words in collective harmony.

**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
**

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**

**  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
**

**  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
**

**  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light**

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Yuna sighed, and closed her eyes, her breathing easy and calm. Tidus looked at her lovingly, his eyes grazing her face's majestic expression. Tidus let his eyes roam freely down her face to her long, beautiful neck down to her chest. 'God, Tidus, pull yourself together!' Tidus thought to himself "Uhh… Yu?" Tidus asked simply, his lips forming into a smile as Yuna opened her eyes.

"Yeah, Tidus?"

"Aren't you gonna change into your nightclothes?" Tidus asked innocently, his eyelashes twitching slightly.

"Noo… I was thinking of sleeping like this…" Yuna's voice dripping happy sarcasm as she said it.

" Well, do you need help?" Tidus grinned, rising from his sitting position.

"Nooo… Tidus… I can dress myself!" Yuna giggled, jumping up from the bed and scurrying towards the bathroom, still giggling. Tidus lay back, and recollected on his conversation with Wakka. When was he going to propose to Yuna? And how! Tidus wondered about the perfect place, but two hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" An almost too-feminine-imitated man voice chuckled slowly.

"Uh… let me guess… who else would be in the house besides Yuna and I?" Tidus chuckled, while pulling Yuna's hands off his eyes, and he was greeted by what he thought as a welcome sight. Yuna stood there, her nightdress a pale iridescent pink. Tidus sighed happily, and rested his hands on Yuna's hips. "Yuna?"

"Yes, Tidus?"

"Are you mine?"

"Of course I am, and you are mine."

"Will you be mine forever?" Tidus said, his eyes locked in a serious expression. Yuna said nothing, and lay down on the other side of the bed, gazing at him.

"I'll try." Clearly Yuna had not gotten Tidus' point. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I'll just try again some other time.'

* * *

Yuna had woken up, and had loosened herself from Tidus' strong, protective arms to take a walk on the shore, that overlooked the secret cove. Yuna sat on the sand, reflecting on what Tidus had said to her. 'What did he mean, "will you be mine forever?" He knows that I'm his always, but somehow I think that he had another meaning behind what he said,' Yuna thought, her head resting comfortably in her hands. 

She thought over all of her journey, beginning with the sphere Rikku had found with Shuyin in it, with Yuna thinking it was Tidus. All over her journey for Tidus, only one song could relate to her journey.

**You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...  
**

**  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
**

**  
Have you forgotten all i know  
And all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
**

**  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
**

**  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
**

**  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
**

**  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
**

**  
Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me**

**

* * *

((That's it! Remember, if you want a lemon, please tell me, then I can start writing!**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **


	9. Chapter 9: Bad Dreams and Revelations

**((I'm back! Two days after my last update! -Does happy dance- Don't worry, the action will start soon enough... including Blitzball in Kilika!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except for the one who is going to come in, a couple of chapters later!**

**Read on! Chapter 9: Bad Dreams and Revelations)) **

**

* * *

**

Tidus woke up to find an empty bed. 'Great. Where's Yuna gone to?; he thought, while getting up to stretch, and get a shirt on. 'Guess I'll look for her,' he thought, while pulling a sweatshirt over his head. As he walked out of the back door, he heard a melodic voice singing,

**I believe in you **

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you to live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**Taking over me**

**Taking over me**

**Taking Over Me**

**Taking Over Me**

"Yuna?" Tidus called out, his voice full of searching tones. A figure turned from its position on the sand, a long braid dragging in the sand behind the small figure.

"Is… is that you, Tidus?" A small voice asked, as the figure shivered almost violently. Tidus ran over to her and embraced her, warming her barely covered arms. Tidus suddenly grinned mischievously. He pulled Yuna's shoulders back, the both of them falling back onto the lukewarm sand. They sat there, staring at the glittering silver stars. Yuna's hand strayed to Tidus' neck, causing her to giggle when he jumped at the coldness of Yuna's hand.

"So… what do you think about Rikku and Gippal?" asked Yuna, her eyes glowing as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of Tidus' chest.

"Them? Well, Gippal said something about proposing in about a year or so…"

"Why a year?" Yuna prodded, slowly massaging Tidus' neck, making him sigh contentedly.

"He said something about wanting to take their relationship to the next level or something like that."

"How so?" Yuna quirked, finding a comfortable position as he continued.

"Well, Gippal told me a bit before we went to Luca that they had-.."

"What! They slept together? Why didn't Rikku tell me about this? Rikku tells me everything!" Yuna cried, her hand slowly gripping his.

"Gippal told me that Rikku tells no one when she loses her virginity," Tidus explained, Yuna reply a stony silence for a few seconds.

"Why would she do that?" Yuna pondered, closing her eyes.

"That, I do not know." Tidus piped up, causing Yuna to frown.

"Wait a second.. Why would Gippal tell you if surely he respected Rikku's wishes? And why would he tell you and not me? Oh, well. I'll ask her later. Maybe she'll finally open up," Yuna questioned herself, her expression returning to normal.

"But I bet Gippal's not to good in the sack, hey?" Yuna giggled, poking Tidus' stomach.

"And you know this how?" Tidus chuckled, gazing over to the endless sea.

"Oh, I dunno… maybe because he's so cheesy with women. You know, the big ego covering for something else. Did you know that he flirted with me when we first met him in the Djose Temple?" Yuna giggled, catching Tidus' look.

"No, I didn't! That stinking son-of-a.." Tidus started, completing his sentence as Yuna coughed politely.

"All that I told him was that I wasn't interested, and that I loved someone else already," Yuna smiled, recollecting the scene.

"Did ya now. Who did you love then?" Tidus joked, receiving a giggle from Yuna.

"You, of course. I kept on thinking about you and each time led me to tears one way or another…" Yuna explained, her tone lukewarm, "but anyways, I don't think that Gippal's too good."

"Ouch, way to lower a man's ego down a notch… Why do you think that?" Tidus questioned, his heart racing.

"Because you're too damned good I can't compare you to anyone, not that I can," Yuna beamed, bursting into a fit of giggles over what she had just said.

"Really…" Tidus chuckled, before feeling Yuna turn over and start to crawl up his chest. He looked down, seeing Yuna a hair's width away from his face. She leaned in and kissed him softly, before slowly becoming a little bit more aggressive. Tidus placed his hands on her back, slowly massaging it. He felt Yuna moan as she kissed him, as she felt Tidus' hand slip up her top. She let go and pulled away, smiling

"Do you want me to prove you're better?" Yuna giggled, reaching for the fold of Tidus' shirt.

"Not now, Yuna," he grinned, catching a sad glint in her eye.

"Why?" Yuna pleaded, her eyes lowering from his gaze.

"It'll ruin the moment," Tidus whispered, running his fingers through her hair. Yuna just nodded, and sighed, and the two of them just held each other, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_Tidus looked at his glowing hands._

"_Yuna, I have to go." All Yuna could do was shake her head violently, wishing this was all a dream. Tidus turned, and walked slowly towards the edge of the airship. Rikku sighed, and called out,_

_"We'll see you again soon, right?" Everyone highly doubted this, and all Tidus could do was sigh. Yuna looked up, thoughts flashing through her mind. Without thinking twice, she ran towards him, her arms outstretched._

_"Yuna!" Kimarhi yelled, meaning to go after her, but he held back. Tidus turned, his arms spread to catch her._

_'Please be real, please be real!' thought Yuna, as she almost reached him. Her hopes crashed through to hell as she came flying through him, his body going a rainbow transparent color as she fell. _

_"I love you…" was all Yuna could manage, a tear slipping down her cheek, as the last pyrefly drifted slowly up through the airship deck as she looked up. Yuna got up, straightened her skirt, and walked towards the edge. She felt Tidus approach her, as he wrapped his disappearing arms around her one last time. They stood there, and for one fleeting second, Yuna could feel Tidus' heart beat._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand, Yuna," Tidus said quietly after letting her go and sorrowfully passing through her. Yuna opened her eyes, and watched Tidus set off at a fast run, never looking back. He gained his momentum, and floated into the clouds._

* * *

"No… No…! Don't leave me! Don't leave me now!" 

"Yuna, I'd never leave you… now hush…" Yuna opened her eyes, to find herself in the warm comfort of Tidus' embrace. Yevon, oh how she had missed it.

"Tidus…" She whispered, her heart beating faster with joy.

"It was just a dream… Ssh…" Tidus coed, his embrace tightening around her. When Yuna came to her senses, she realized that it was still nighttime.

"Tidus, what time is it?" Yuna asked softly, burying her head in his chest.

"About two a.m, why?" Tidus replied soothingly, his eyes glowing.

"I-I just want to… have some fun in the water, that's all," She responded wearily, while being pulled up by Tidus. She yawned and closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she noticed Tidus running at a steady pace, pulling his clothes off.

"What are you doing, Tidus?" Yuna yelled after him, giggling slightly. Tidus turned, his bare chest (drool) glowing in the moonlight.

"You did say you wanted to have fun in the water, didn't you? Ever been skinny dipping?" Tidus yelled back, his grin conniving and silly.

"No, actually, I haven't tried!" Yuna giggled, as she jogged towards Tidus.

"Would you like to try?" Tidus chuckled, his eyes flashing excitedly.

"Only if you look away when I'm changing."

"What? Why, Yuna? I had no problem changing in front of you!"

"Oh, just because! Now turn around!" Tidus did, and sighed as he started to jump and down in the sand, keeping his body warm. He heard a splash, and a gasp as he heard Yuna enter the water.

"It's so… COLD!" She shrieked, shivering.

"Then I'll warm you up!" Tidus laughed, putting his arms around her shoulders, as she sighed at the warmth. They walked slowly deeper into the water, their bodies sharing heat. Tidus pulled away from her, and slipped into the water in front of them, taking Yuna's hand.

"Tidus! No!" Yuna yelped, as Tidus pulled her deeper and deeper into the water.

"Aww… I won't hurt you, you know!" Tidus pleaded, giving Yuna puppy dog eyes.

"But… but… Tidus!" Yuna giggled, as she finally gave in. The water got warmer, it turned out. The both of them were just swimming, kissing occasionally, before they heard a rustling in the bushes up the beach. Tidus gave a small 'Sssh' and pointed. Yuna obliged, and stared at the bushes.

"Gippal! Hah! I told you this is where that other road led! Now should we go in- ahh!" A startled Rikku yipped as she tripped on a root from one of the bushed. When Rikku got up, she noticed Gippal staring out onto the cove, his one eye never blinking.

"What is it, Gippal?" Rikku asked quietly, voicing concern. Gippal just pointed. There she saw Tidus and Yuna, bare-niked (heh heh), with Yuna clutching onto Tidus, with them seeing her back. Both we in deep water, almost up to their shouders. Both looked embarrassed and surprised, with Tidus' look a picture of a crusely cut ruby. Yuna just gulped, and giggled nervously.

"Ehehehehehe… What are you doing here… Rikku?"

* * *

**((That's it! Bad Rikku! Thankyou to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. I get your opinion, Eleventh, but if anyone else wants a lemon, I'll put on my gas mask and start writing. I'm thinking it will tie in with Macalania, much later! Next Chapter: Chapter 10, Rikku the Idiot and Welcome back Mr. Star Player!  
**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **


	10. Chapter 10: Rikku the Idiot, WTF? :3

**((I'm back... again! Just enjoying my spring break! And After the next chapter or so, I'm gonna take a break to write more chapters! I really need some ideas... and I need the dialogue before Yuna and Tidus' FMV in the Macalania Spring, so if anyone knows it, could you email me or put it in your review? Thanks!**

**Diaclaimer:**

**Chiishi: Muhahaha! I do not own FFX or X-2... So stay off my back!**

**Tidus: Do you own me? **

**Chiishi: Oh, dammit, I wish I could!**

**Tidus: -mumbles- And I'm glad you don't!**

**Chiishi: I heard that! But I do own one character. You know his name. On wit the story!))**

_Chapter 10: Rikku the idiot, and Welcome back, Mr. Star Player!_

"Rikku! What have told you about interrupting Yuna Tidus' private time?" A raging Lulu ranted, her eyes squinted in frustration

"But… but… Lulu! I don't even know when they are 'alone'!" Rikku shrieked, her hands up behind her head. It was the next morning after the encounter. Yuna was playing with Vidina, with Tidus having an almost serious conversation with Wakka.

"Dammit, Wakka! I just can't seem to find the right way to propose to her! I tried before, but she didn't exactly get my point!" Tidus whispered quietly, his face downcast.

"Hey, don't you worry, brudda! I'm sure that you'll find a good time to ask!" Wakka chuckled, "Anyways… Would you like to join the Aurochs once again?"

"Hell yeah! When's the next tournament?" Tidus cheered, pumping his fist into the air. That was where Wakka's expression turned downcast.

"A day from now…" Wakka sighed, his eyes downward.

"But… that's when Yuna and I had planned to set out to go to Macalania… for our… well I guess you can't call it an anniversary, but in a week it was two years since we shared our first kiss…"

"Hey! We're having the tournament in Kilika, so maybe you can bring her along with us, eh? You two could stay in a hotel in Bevelle after. Really romantic, ya?" Tidus thought for a minute or two, made an 'ah-hah!' movement with his hands and head, and shook Wakka's hand.

"It's a done deal!"

* * *

"So tell me again why we're going to Kilika and then Bevelle? Why can't we just skip that all and go to Macalania?" A puzzled Yuna questioned, her emotions I a frown. 

"'Cuz… well… I joined back up with the Aurochs!" A cheery Tidus answered, "Well, the tournament is in Kilika, and after we whoop their asses, you and I will go to Bevelle by airship to go to a little place I know for some time for ourselves… alone…" The last word sent shivers down Yuna's spine, then nod silently. Yes, it was a good idea… but what did he mean, 'a little place I know'? Yuna sighed happily in defeat, and perked up considerably.

"So… where to? Inquired Yuna, her smile dazzling to look upon.

"Well, I think we have to pack, judging how we're leaving tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow? Are you kidding? You never told me!" A flabbergasted Yuna cried, her hands on her head. Tidus 'heh-heh'ed, and smiled apologetically, scratching his neck anime style, sweatdropping as he did.

"So then… Shall we pack?"

**

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE KILIKA BLITZ TOURNAMENT! TODAY WE WILL BE HOSTING THE BESAID AUROCHS, AGAINST OUR OWN KILIKA BEASTS!" **the intercom boomed, sending wild cheers from the crowd.

Tidus craned his neck to look for a sign of Yuna and the crew, but found nothing. "Well, I guess I'll just have to see if I can spot her when I'm in the sphere…' Tidus thought to himself, chuckling. He and the rest of the Aurochs took their places around the pool, watching it as it filled up quickly.

**"AND WHAT'S THIS? COULD IT BE? IS THE BLITZER THAT WAS SEEN WITH LADY YUNA TWO YEARS AGO? WAVE IF YOU ARE, SIR TIDUS!" **Tidus waved, and he heard a few girls around him squeal and scream a couple of 'We love you, Sir Tidus!'s. Tidus flinched, hoping that Yuna would not notice this.

**" 3…2…1… BLITZOFF!"**

* * *

Yuna smiled as she watched Tidus shoot off the platform, into the sphere, without making even a splash. She sat back and sighed, watching Tidus tackle a chunky-looking Beast, before shooting a pass to Botta, who passed it back to Tidus. Play continued, with the Aurochs scoring a few goals, with Kilika trying their best to defend. Yuna was on the edge of her seat most of the time during the heated moments. When it was halftime, Yuna jumped up, and ran most of the way to the Auroch's bench, receiving a couple of 'Lady Yuna!'s and 'High Summoner! It's a pleasure!'s. Yuna simply waved and continued on, her excitement building. 

"Hey! Where are you going? Planning on playing?" Yuna turned to see a cocky Tidus shaking water out of his hair. Yuna shrieked as drops of water sprinkled her upper body. Yuna smiled, and put her arms around his middle. Tidus grinned as he saw a couple of glares at Yuna from his so called and self-proclaimed 'fan girls'. He mouthed a small 'That's right, I'm taken.' The fan girls gave half-hoped sighs and resorted to moping around, conversing sulkily with each other.

* * *

After the game ended, the overall score was 8-3. Tidus had played a good game, and seemed to fit as the star player of the Aurochs once again. Yuna jogged happily to where the door of the Aurochs' dressing room was, but hesitated. She pressed her ear bit closer to the grainy hard surface of the door, for she had heard some voices. 

"As I was saying, I am absolutely stumped over what I'm going to do with my situation with her. I need to solve this quick, or I'm gonna chide myself forever!" Yuna blinked and placed both hands on the door, her ear squished against the wood.

The voice to respond was a voice she recognized only as Botta's, among assorted whispers emanating from the rest of the team.

"Well, I'm sure dat you'll get through this, brudda. You've always been good to her and I'm sure she'll be happy wit the outcome," Yuna squinted her eyes up in confusion, and paused to listen closely as Botta finished, "anyways, guys, I need to get home to the ives and kids, ya, even though I don't got any. Seeya 'round, guys." Yuna heard Botta stand, and walk over to the door. Yuna froze stood straight, and through her panic, tried to find a place to hide. Too late; she was knocked to the ground by the door, and she rubbed her head as she saw a startled Botta stare down at her. "Lady Yuna! Are you okay, ya?"

Yuna smiled meekly at him, and sat up, only to see the sight of Tidus and the rest of the team stare at her fixedly, with their eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Yes, Botta, I'm alright. Just a little fall, that's all," Yuna got up, and walked with her head down, walking to the end of the hall. She heard footsteps echo down the hall towards her.

"Yuna! Wait!" Tidus' voice shouted wearily, "Just wait a minute!" Yuna stopped, and slowly turned. Tidus cracked a small smile, and embraced her softly. "So.. What were you doing down here?"

"I came to wait for you," She said softly, letting go of him and giving him a real smile. "So, now my turn to question you. Where will we be staying tonight?"

"Shit! I've totally forgotten! Hey, Wakka!" Tidus cried, as Wakka's cow licked hair and tanned face appeared, whipping around the doorframe.

"Yeah, whatcha want, Tidus?"

"Where are Yuna and I staying tonight?"

""Oh… Some hotel near the sea, the Oceanview," Wakka said drearily, making as to swipe a fly away. Yuna's mouth dropped (not literally), for she knew that hotel well. The Oceanview was a world-renowned hotel, probably one of the best hotels in the Kilika and Besaid area. "Oh yeah, it's a suite. We won it by winning the game." Yuna hopped about excitedly, enjoying the moment to the very last.

**((Sorry I couldn't leave you with a cliffy! But stay tuned for the next chappie: Chapter 11: Hotel of Lost Memories! Sill if you guys want a lemon, vote for it... And get off my back, Lina!))**


	11. Chapter 11: Hotel of Lost Memories

**((I'm back! I really had nothing better to do last night, so I'm posting this! BING BING BING! NEW RECORD! This author has updated twice in two days! Just kidding. I'm so lazy, I have to find other thing to keep me busy.. like my toy slinky!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or FFX-2 in a boat, I do not own them in moat...**

**But... introducing... Iji Chen! I own him! Muhahahhhaa! But... he's just my imagination, he's not a real guy... then... I'd be... his dictator pimp! Lol Eleventh Fantasia!**

**Anyways, on with teh story!))**

Chapter 11: The Hotel of Lost Memories!

**

* * *

**

As they entered the gigantic doors of the Oceanview, a hypello stepped to greet them, her eyes glittering happily.

"Greetingsh to the Osheanview, High Shummoner Mish Yuna, and Shir Tidus, your room ish resy, sho go on up!" The hostess passed them the keys, and scurried off. All Yuna could do was grin as she and Tidus walked hand and hand, towards the elevator, which had people passing in and out of the doors. Yuna dragged Tidus in as she squished in among the other elevator passengers. Ground level. Level One, Level Two, three… four… and finally, five, the top floor. Both of them exited the now empty elevator car. Only about ten rooms occupied this level. To the casual observer, the hotel seemed grand, but in hotel standards, this hotel was tiny. It only had about two hundred rooms, but all the rooms were finely furnished, spacious, and overall elegant.

* * *

Yuna tugged her bag into the room, before tripping and falling on her butt. Tidus casually walked in and started laughing. AT Yuna, that is. The sight of her on the floor, on her butt, sweating like a pig, pouting. She crossed her arms, and got up, grasping her bag, then starting to pull again, only to find herself on the floor once again.

"Tidus! The least you could do was HELP, instead of laughing at me!" She grumbled, tugging furiously at her baggage after she had gotten up again. Tidus snorted, and walked over to her, informally lifting the bag up.

"This thing is heavy, Yuna! What the hell did you put in it?" Tidus smirked, lugging te bag onto the four poster canopy bed. Tidus looked to Yuna, who was counting childishly on her fingers, and frowned.

"All I packed were my dress spheres, undergarments(Tidus smiled fiendishly at this), and hygiene stuff… Oh yes! Shoes!" Tidus smiled, and rolled his eyes. What's with women and their crazy obsession with footwear? Tidus sat himself in a chair near the balcony, enjoying the view of Kilika's sparkling waters. He heard a sudden 'zip!' and he turned his head quickly around. There was Yuna, digging through her overpacked suitcase,mumbling to herself as a couple of boots and shoes fell to the ground. Tidus got curious, and walkedmover to Yuna, cheekily looking over her shoulder.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Yunie?"

"I'm looking for something."

"I figured just as much, but what kind of something?"

"Clothing."

"I meant what kind of clothing?"

"My bathing suit."

"There! Now we're getting somewhere! Planning on swimming?" Tidus made to approach his luggage.

"Noo… I was planning to bake a Baked Alaska with this.." Yuna giggled, chucking a hairbrush at his head.

"Not that I wouldn't mind you doing that…" Tidus smirked, dodging a bottle of shampoo whizzing past his head. He started to shift through his blitz stuff and other clothes(Yes, I know, he does have other clothes!) around. He fished out his shorts, and turned to see Yuna emerge from the bathroom, all dolled up in her bathing suit. She smiled at I, and grabbed a towel. Tidus hurried to get changed, and he jogged after Yuna, his sandals clacking under his feet.

* * *

A small crowd lingered around the pool of the Ocean view. Yuna and Tidus, however, were mingling in the hot tub. Yuna sat on Tidus' lap, the two whispering sweet nothings to each other. But, one figure sat observing Yuna with curious eyes. He was a young man of 18, with dark gray hair that was shortly spiked, like Gippal's. Little did Yuna know that this man, Iji Chen, had watched her forever since the start of her pilgrimage. When it came to women, he was pathetic. But when it came to Yuna, it was an obsession. When he saw her play Blitzball back before she had beaten the crap out of Vegnagun with the Gullwings, he had gotten a bloody nose, started to hyperventilated, and passed out in the stands. In short, this man was Yuna's stalker. In the present, Chen watching Tidus make out with Yuna, and he scowled darkly, wishing more and more that Yuna was his, instead of that blond haired heart-throb's.

A plan began to form in the back of his obsessed head.

"Soon… Yuna… You will be mine!"

* * *

Dinner for our favorite couple was in the hotel's restaurant. Tidus wore a pair of black loose dress pants, with an untucked dark blue dress shirt. Yuna had decided to kick up her wardrobe for the evening. She wore something entirely different from what she would usually wear. She wore a specially made dress that was the color of Spira's bluest ocean when the sun was just coming up, making the water appear to be a quite pale bluish-green, almost turquoise really. The dress was a slim fitting dress, with spaghetti straps to hold the dress on her shoulders. In the middle of the dress, was a finely made silk corset, which was the same color of the dress itself. Tidus had to brace himself in order to get a hold of himself.

Dinner went by almost quickly, but Yuna noticed a pair of eyes on her back. She turned to look around behind her, but there was only a window with its curtains drawn to keep the dim light in.

"Yuna, what's wrong?" Tidus asked quietly, the worry in his voice apparent. Yuna turned back to him, her expression obviously confused.

"I don't know… It just seems that someone is watching me…" Yuna whispered as she wrung her hands nervously. Tidus called for the bill, and the two of them lft. Chen emerged from the shadows, and grinned darkly to himself.

"Step one, complete."

* * *

**((That would be it! The clock reads 6:15 am, and I'm not that tired... -Drifts off anyways-** **Ooh, where were we? Oh yesh! I'll be back soon, I have to convert a script into a dream! REMEMBER, IF YOU HAVEN'T DONE SO ALREADY, POST IN YOUR REVEW IF YOU'D LIKE A LEMON!Yes's:1 No's: 1. ****Next chapter: Chapter: 12 Step Two. ****See y'all soon!**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **


	12. Chapter 12: Step 2

* * *

**((I'm back! I just had a little trouble adapting a story script... sorry muchly for the wait.**

**Poll counter: **

**Yes: 4  
**

**No: 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or any of its entities... so... you have no right to sue me. Again, my OC will be gone soon, if it helps!)) **

On the way back from dinner, Yuna's state of almost paranoia was keeping her on her feet. When they reached the hotel room, Tidus went in first, and Yuna came in last, and bolted the door, and leant against it, her chest heaving. Tidus motioned Yuna to come and sit by him on the bed, and she obliged. Tidus moved behind her, and unclasped the strap that held the dress together. Yuna turned and placed a hand on his chest, and she whispered,

"Something's not right. I feel so… afraid, like someone's watching me…" She shuddered, and fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes tightly. Tidus stroked her arm, and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly, and walked towards the bathroom, turning on the light and closing the door. Tidus sighed, and changed out of his clothes. Something wasn't right, that was for sure. It had him creeped out, too. Tidus slipped under the covers, and turned the light off. Minutes later, he heard the bathroom door click open, and Yuna plopped down on the bed, sigh, and pull the covers over herself to her chin. Tidus dozed off, unaware of the danger lurking in the near future.

* * *

'Yuna?' Tidus' voice echoed across the lake. Yuna gasped and turned, her eyes catching his. She smiled sadly and turned to look at the glowing trees around her, her expression unhappy and calm. She sighed.

'I always thought this would be easier somehow. I thought that everyone would help me… with all my friends together beside me. I've been trying so hard…' She said her dialogue directed to Tidus, but sounding like she was talking to herself. Tidus looked up, and moved forewords into the water, not minding the coldness tingling his skin.

'Maybe you're just trying too hard… They told me… everything.' Yuna looked sad and shocked, at the same time.

'Everything? Well, so then… you know…' Yuna sighed, rubbing her hands on her cold arms. Tidus nodded, and continued.

'Yeah. I'm sorry. It's just… you know… all those things I said. Like "Let's go get Sin!" Or about Zanarkand… I didn't know what would happen to you, Yuna. I guess… I hope it didn't make you sad. Forgive me.' His words shook, his apology fresh in her mind. She tried to smile for him, the smile starting to gradually form.

'I wasn't sad. I was happy.' Tidus took one more step, sighing and trying to believe her. Tidus suddenly dived into the water, and lay there when he surfaced, the water running off his blitz uniform.

'Yuna, just don't do it.' He said unhappily, as he stared up at the crescent moon, which shone brightly, even behind the clouds.

'The pilgrimage?' She asked uneasily, knowing that it wasn't possible. Tidus stopped floating and stood, his expression decided and firm.

'Yeah, that's right. Forget all about Sin, about being a summoner. Forget all that. You know, live a normal life. Come on now, Yuna, what do you say?' Yuna raised her eyebrows at this, her hope rising within her. Tidus smiled softly, silently encouraging her.

'Maybe I will. Wouldn't everyone be surprised?' Yuna blinked slowly, and tilted her head to the water.

'Yeah… except Rikku. She'd be with you. Lulu and Wakka wouldn't hold out for long.' Tidus grinned, his point valid. _'He has a point there…'_ thought Yuna, her mind flashing to a different matter.

'Kimarhi would say yes, too, I know. But Sir Auron…' Yuna shifted uneasily on her feet, her ancient guardian's opinion of the matter causing her worry.

'I'll make him understand, Yuna. It's the least I can do for you.' He smiled reassuringly, her expression softening.

'No, I should tell him. He deserves it…' She whispered, her trust in her father's guardian full as it could ever be. They both saw shining bits of rainbow rise from the surface of the water, creating a pretty yet dismal glow upon their faces. She let herself fall on the water, the enchanted waters glowing around her floating form. One thought still lingered in her mind.

'What'll I do if I give up my pilgrimage?' She said quietly, her mind blank as of what to do.

'Hey! Zanarkand! Let's go to Zanarkand!' Tidus smiled lightly at the expression on Yuna's face, 'Not the one here, in Spira, the one I'm from!' Yuna grinned, and stood. It sounded good, so much to do in a place like that.

'Yeah, we can all fly there. Everyone can go! Then we'll have a big party at my place!' Tidus chuckled, and grinned. Yuna's excitement rose, as finally she thought of something.

'And then we could see Blitzball! Your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play, in the stadium all lit up at night. I'd cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!' Yuna smiled truly, and a look of true happiness was upon her face.

'Right on!' Tidus grinned, his tone uplifting.

'Well, what about after the game?' Yuna asked, her happiness shining through the unhappiness of her pilgrimage.

'We'd go out and have fun!'

'In the middle of the night?'

'No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The lights go out one by one. The stars fade… It's kinda rose colored, right? First the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really… pretty. I know you'd like it.' Tidus had a dreamy look upon his face, dreaming of his life before coming here.

'I'd like to see it, someday…" She said quietly, her expression distant and her voice dreamy.

'Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!' Tidus grinned at her, hoping to cheer her out of her distant state. But nothing worked. Yuna started to sob, the tears making their way down her cheeks. Tidus was confused, and he grimaced.

'Yu…'

'I can't! I just can't! I can't go!' Her sobs started to grow; the tears flowing down like a small graceful stream. Tidus sighed inwardly, and stepped towards her. Yuna tried to stop her crying, but it was hard. She had never felt like this before. Tidus blinked, his expression still sad and confused.

'Yuna…' Tidus said sadly, his hands gripping her shoulders. She looked up, and continued to sob, but stopped almost short at the passion rising within Tidus' eyes. He leant forward, and kissed her softly, his embrace encircling her. (The song Suteki Da Ne((Isn't it Wonderful?)) plays) They fell back into the water, the coldness not even affecting them. As they floated downward into the deep water, they entwined their hands as they shared the kiss. Tidus let go of her, and she floated, so that she was under his head, him swimming upright. Once again they joined hands, their fingers feeling each other. This was the first time they had ever felt so truly happy. They swam toward each other, Yuna sitting on his lap. He brushed away a lock of hair from her face, and she caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled, and they pulled toward each other for another breath taking kiss. As they surfaced, Yuna's mood had improved; her tears and sad expression vanished.

'I'll continue. I must. If I give up now, I could do anything I wanted to… and yet… Even if I was with you, I could never forget.' Tidus nodded, and rubbed her shoulder, his hand staying there.

'I'll go with you. I'm your guardian. Unless I'm… fired?' He made a mock scared expression, motioning a cutting action at his throat. Yuna smiled, one promise etched in her mind.

'Stay with me to the end. Please' Her expression was true, and Tidus knew she meant it.

'Not until the end… Always.'

'Always, then.'

* * *

Both dreamt that dream that night. But, as both dreamt peacefully in their bed, the door clicked the lock withdrawing from its inner springs. The light streamed down the floor from the crack in the door, revealing a thin, short form, cloaked in black. The form crept in quietly, his head down and his eyes shrouded from the hazy blackness of the night. He crept quietly to where Yuna lay, fortunate for him, was on the side nearest to the door. He checked his pulse, noticing it was racing what seemed to him, a million miles a minute. This whole plan of his was wracking his nerves; being this close to his obsession made him feel faint. Passing out was such an easy and simple to do at the moment for him. Forcing Yuna's mouth open, he sprayed a strange liquid into her mouth, drugging her into a deep sleep. He gently picked her up Caveman style, making sure he wasn't disturbing Tidus enough to wake him. Thank Yevon. Yuna was wearing pajamas; otherwise he would be receiving some odd stares and glances from the passersby. As he toted Yuna out, he whispered to Tidus just as he exited:

"Not so tough now, Blitz boy?" He grinned to himself, and jogged down the hall, his under development muscles screaming with fatigue and pain from the weight he was bearing upon his shoulders. He nodded to a man on a chocobo carriage, paid him, and dumped Yuna in the back, along with himself. With a click-clack of the chocobo's claws, he disappeared into the night, taking Yuna with him to God knows where.

* * *

**((That's all for now. Remember to review, even if you don't have an account! Any suggestions can be made to my email, and remember, to all those who care, if you want a lemon, vote for it in your review! Oh, and thank you so much, my loyal reviewers! You guys rock! And if you guys have any questions, put 'em in your reviews!**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **


	13. Chapter 13: Quest for Yunie

**((I'm back! And the votes stand at 6:1, but I'm gonna wait a view chapters first. And I promise you all, that damned OC of mine will be gone fairly quickly. Thank you to my loyal reviewers: goddess of the night, rollercoaster217, and then there's my hard boiled egg buddy, Eleventh Fantasia! Any suggestions you would like to suggest to make this story anymore interesting, put it in your reviews, and I'll respond back in the next chapter. Yay! I'm so happy for next Halloween! I'm going to cosplay as Yuna in Dark Mage! Yaay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X and X-2 in any manner. Just get on to the story with my annoying OC, the loser Iji Chen!))  
**

**Chapter 13: The Quest for Yunie **

* * *

Tidus awoke, feeling refreshed and thinking of the dream he had the night before. But, to his blunt surprise, Yuna had disappeared from her spot on the bed. Scratching his back, he rose, and walked over to the bathroom. Surprisingly, Yuna's shoes were in their usual place Yuna had left them, near the door. Yuna was gone. Not even a note. No trace of her at all. He quickly dressed, and ran out of the door, down to the front desk. The hypello that had greeted them the day before sat behind the desk, checking hotel records. 

"Miss?"

"Oh, Shir Tidus! How may I be of shervish?" She stood, bowing slightly. Tidus tried to smile, but his false happiness never shone through.

"Miss, I was wondering if you or one of your staff saw my girlfriend, Lady Yuna, come this way earlier?" Tidus barely managed out without totally loosing control over his tone of voice.

"Why, yesh, shir. We shaw her being carried by shome gray haired man… about… 4 hours ago, around 3 a.m, why, shir?" By the time she had finished talking, Tidus had hopped on a chocobo carriage and the paid the driver handsomely, barely hearing the small "Have a good day, shir" from the greeter. His day was going anything but good.

Tidus couldn't believe it. Some man took Yuna away without even being able to wake him?

'I must alert Rikku and Paine. They can send out the Gullwings and the Al Bhed to search.'

He reached for the Comsphere that Yuna had, and signaled to Rikku and Paine simultaneously.

"Yo, what's up, Tidus?" Rikku's overly hyper voice squealed out.

"Yes, Tidus? You are in need of help?" Paine's intolerant tone drawled on.

"Girls, a man has stolen Yuna away, and I need you both to send out search parties to comb the area," Tidus explained, ignoring the hyperventilating Rikku on the other line.

"Omigosh! Yunaie! Right away Tidus! I'm on it! E's kuhhy gemm dra vilgan fru duug ran! Gullwings, iheda! Fyed... E's eh dra settma uv Sanubia Tacand! Fyyyyr!" Rikku squealed, before sounds of the communication sphere being dropped and feet scuttling away following soon after.  
"Right away, Tidus. Already done." Paine's voice held concern and determination, ready to take on a challenge.

* * *

Yuna awoke to find herself receiving a booming head ache.

'Wait a minute… this isn't the bed Tidus and I were in…'

Her head was on a dusty pillow, and she found herself in a small, dusty room that she presumed was a room of an inn. As she looked around, she heard nervous muttering and wringing of sweaty hands. There she saw Iji, sitting on a chair, not noticing that Yuna was conscious again and he muttered to himself worriedly.

"Now what? What am I to do now? All my faith in my plan is gone… I need a new one… What am I going to do with her now that I have her with me?"

"You could let me go, for starters!" Yuna angrily cried, receiving a shocked 'omigod' from Iji, followed by him fainting and getting a nosebleed, falling off his chair in an unconscious heap. Yuna rose, and staggered over to the door, only to find it locked.

"Damn it…" She whispered, falling wearily onto the bed once again. Her luck only seemed to lead her into a deeper pit of trouble and despair. Then, the heaviness of her body caught up to her, and she slipped into her once familiar state of unconsciousness, dreams of lonliness drifting in and out of her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus was on the Celcius, his expression sour.

"Any luck, Rikku… Paine?" He asked quietly, his eyes half closed, making him appear half asleep. Both shook their heads sadly, turning to leave to look at the map in the crew quarters, and to partly talk with each other about the current situation. Tidus frowned, and turned away, his stomach in a knot.

"I guess we'll just have to try somewhere other than Kilika, Luca and Besaid and their surroundings…" He sighed, walking to one of the humongous windows that furnished the Celcius' main deck frame. Half a day of searching proved futile. It had seemed that all hope of ever finding Yuna had been swallowed along with Tidus' hope and happiness altogether. As the sun reached beyond the horizon, Tidus heard a sob-drenched Brother call the next stop. Bevelle. Yevon he hated that place. It held within a feeling of loathing and sadness. The seams of the city seemed to shine with malevolence, the city only bearable to those who had enough pureness within themselves, and where the ones of evil prospered. Tidus sighed, knowing that he could never avoid that pace, and that they would land by early evening to mid. The doors of the main deck opened, revealing a sweaty and agitated Rikku.

"Poopie! Tidus! This search ain't getting us anywhere! Are you sure you're just not leading us on a collision course! So vaad yna cuna yht E naymmo haat y crufan... yht E fyhd du ku rusa! Drec ec rubamacc!" She cried, throwing her hands to the sky. When she saw Tidus turn from his position at the window, his look silenced her. The once cheery spirit of Tidus seemed to have disappeared, leaving a thin shadow of regret and anger. His expression seemed shrunken, his eyes hollow and empty. The flame that had once lit them seemed to have been snuffed, leaving solid blocks of ice in their place.

"Yes Rikku, I'm sure." Was all he said, before walking out of the door of which she had entered. As he walked down the hall to the crew cabins, he thought of his day. He had shed no bitter tears, just crying in frustration on the inside. It was his entire fault she was swept away. If… if only he had watched over her… instead of indulging himself in sleeping after she had felt stalked, paranoid almost. He had to find her. He must.

* * *

Iji regained consciousness, and looked around. Bevelle's most fleapit Inn was talking a toll upon him. Short of money from his trip here, he had nothing to provide for the goddess upon the bed and himself. Everything in his plan had gone awry. His ideas were running out fast. All he could do was wait, as it was his sole and only option. What he was waiting for, he knew not.

* * *

**Al Bhed Translations**

**E's kuhhy gemm dra vilgan fru duug ran! Gullwings, iheda! Fyed... E's eh dra settma uv Sanubia Tacand! Fyyyyr!-**_I'm gonna kill the fucker who took her! Gullwings, unite! Wait... I'm in the middle of Sanubia Desert! Waaaah!(Rikku)_**  
**

**So vaad yna cuna yht E naymmo haat y crufan... yht E fyhd du ku rusa! Drec ec rubamacc!-**_My feet are sore and I really need a shower... and I want to go home! This is hopeless!(Tired sweaty Rikku)

* * *

_**((That be it! Remember if you haven't already voted, if you want a lemon or not, and you haven't said so yet, do it! And if you have a suggestion for the story, also put it in your review! Until next time, this is Chiishi, signing off.**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **_  
_


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note of Protest, but not really:  
**

**Hello, this is your faithful writer, Miss Chiishi. I know this totally unlike me, but I wish to express my sadness on the lack of recognition I am recieving. All writers know that there are some readers who never really review. The authors, on the other hand, feel extremely bad at their writing, so their postings may stop. I'm just wondering for all those who read this mesage, could you please be respectful and try to review each time a chapter is submitted? I know a couple of authors, and their stories are fantastic, but have hardly recieved and compliments on their behalf. I'm just taking my Time explaining of how I and many other authors feel. I know I may not do this often, but I'd like more feedback on my story, or I will not post up a chapter for an extended period of time. Not like it's a bad thing, it'll give me some time to write a few more chapters in my absense from the site. **

**As the poll for the lemon stands: 7:1. Seems like 'yes' is winning. Hope you all have a great time, your**

**authoress,**

**teh Chiishi. **


	15. Chapter 14: Close Escape

**((I'm... back! T.T I still don't have enough reviews, but I'll keep on writin', since I'm a nice person... (I think). And for those who hate my OC, he'll be gone in three chapters, I promise! Thankyou to all who submitted reviews, and most of all suggestions. I have taken them to heart and will be incorperating them into my story if I can. By the way, **Sword Dragon Master**, I am not Asian, I'm Canadian, but I wish I was Asian! I think Asians are all cool, but alot of people disagree that all of them are.. Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft or any of its entities, especially FFX or X-2. But I've invented a new OC, and I own him and Iji Chen!**

**Chapter 14: **Close Escape

**

* * *

**  
Two days passed, the search parties edging closer and closer to Bevelle, the little inn, and Yuna. Iji stood pacing back and forth, his eyes red and bloodshot, making it appear as if he hadn't slept in quite a while. Yuna sat in a chair, bonds tied tightly but badly about her wrists, the skin rubbing raw. Both looked exhausted and hungry. Yuna's expression had changed from the hating sour one she had assumed a day and a half ago. She hated Iji. She hated him for taking her away from the one she loved the most, her Tidus.

"You know, I was the one watching you in that restaurant almost three days ago…" Iji stated proudly, sticking his neck out farther than it could. Yuna stuck up an eyebrow at him.

"So you're my stalker? You're a pretty lame one." Yuna sneered, still struggling with her bonds. Chen scoffed and turned around, hiding his sulking.

"No matter how much you may mock or insult me, I will still make you love me, be it brainwashing or anything else!" Iji's supposed 'inner-demon' rose from within him, possessing him, and he turned. His face had changed drastically. The face that had once withheld a scared and helpless whelp now showed a young man, with demonically charged power and strength. He roughly grabbed her by her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. "You will be mine!"

"I could never love a man who stalked me! You are truly pathetic! She spat out, and then literally spat at him. His forehead twitched convulsively, and he slapped her. She could feel a single tear escape her eye as her cheek burned and stung.

""Help won't come, you know that, don't you?" Chen smirked, and patted her head. 'It can't be true. They'd never leave me…' She thought through her tears.

"They will come, I know it, you scum!" She yelled, kicking savagely. Fortunately, for her, she kicked him in the groin, making him double over with pain.

"You… Bitch!" He yelled, groaning as he fell to the floor.

"I was just doing my job… What goes around comes around, I always say!"

* * *

In the alpha praetor's office, Tidus and Baralai sat and talked. They talked of all that had happened. Earlier that day, Tidus had sought out Baralai immediately, dispatched New Yevon Guards (Not Vegnagun's, though) to scout out the entire city of a 'gray haired youth' in any inn, house, or building. Tidus' condition had not improved. He still acted coolly with those around him, but forcedly polite towards Baralai, as he was the master of a powerful metropolis that was Bevelle.

"All I can say to you Tidus is that none of this is your fault. Farplane and the Fates set your course from when you were conceived. This fate was inevitable, and I am completely sure that we will get to the bottom of this," He paused, taking a deep breath.

"I will pray for the safe return of My Lady, High Summoner Yuna." He stood from his desk, and took something out from a small black box that rested on one of his shelves. He handed the object to Tidus, and Tidus took the item, and observed it.

It was a small silver necklace, hanging a pure emerald and a fierce sapphire, both cut to resemble what seemed to be Yuna's eyes. Whenever the light caught the necklace, shimmering rays of light would shoot all around, the rays almost blinding to see.

"My men found this at the site in Zanarkand when we cleaned up Sin's final attack on the holy city." Baralai said calmly, not catching Tidus rolling his eyes at the mention of 'holy city'.

"We believe this one belonged to Lady Yuna's father, Lord Braska, before he sacrificed himself for many." Tidus ran his fingers down the precious stones, to find that there were were actual hinges in between the gems and the base of silver! Inside emerald chamber was a picture of a pretty Al Bhed woman, bearing a slight resemblance to Rikku. Inside the sapphire chamber was indeed Braska, in all his youth and glory. These were indeed Yuna's parents.

"Look at this," Baralai stated, propping a framed photograph in front of Tidus. It was Braska in his summoning robed, standing on a rocky barren precipice, him grasping his staff in one hand, which was three quarters his height. In his other hand was clutched something shiny. Upon closer inspection, it was the exact chain, the stones hanging loosely from the chain in Braska's rough hand.

"When I examined it, I found that this chain has magical entities, for you see, the charged mana is all around it." Tidus nodded at Baralai explained, and pondered aloud.

"I wondered what this could do…" Tidus pondered, Baralai flashing a small smile before answering.

"You see, it can-"

"Sir! We believe we've found him!" A guard called through the open door. In a flash, Tidus pocketed the necklace, and set off into a jog, right behind Baralai, out the door.

* * *

Iji was lost for words. He had the perfect plan! I was unstoppable. If he knew his newly found power he could harness it into something truly malevolent. If this went through, he would have Yuna by force, with the pistol at his waist.

Yuna, however, had a swollen cheek, and it seemed that Iji was different. He no longer was quaking in his little boots, he now had taken control over the situation, taking no shit from her and slapping he when she did. After this, she stayed quiet, thinking of the times she wasn't in the company of this momster that was Iji Chen, or seemed to be.

Chen had a grin on, but it stopped when he heard a knocking at the door. He quickly untired Yuna's wrists.

"Bevelle National Guard, open this door!" Came a voice from outside. Without hesitation, Iji sprayed the foul liquid into Yuna's mouth, as he did almost three days ago. As she slipped unconscious, he hoisted her onto his back and shoulders, and charged out onto the balcony of the Inn's room, and jumped to the ground level, his room a floor up. He couldn't let Tidus see her, not yet. This needed to pulled off perfectly. He saw a motorcycle on the side of the path behind the Inn, and he didn't hesitate. Jumping on the bike with Yuna dumped in the side compartment, he sped off again, taking Yuna with him into the unknown.

* * *

Back in the inn room, Tidus arrived briskly, finding the room empty, void of the perpetrator. When he walked over to the small desk, he saw a map of Lake Macalania. He studied the map carefully, noicing that certain paths had been circled in pen to maybe indicate which way to go. On the floor, near the desk was a small bottle, worn and full of a strange smelling liquid.

"Sleeping Elixir," Baralai said simply, "It works instantly." The dirty curtains were swaying, the ones in the middle indented. He drew back the curtains, revealing that the sliding door was open. Down, on ground level, was a man scratching his head, and yelling about who stole his "fuckin'" motorcycle. Tidus frowned.

He escaped, yet again.

* * *

**((Yet again, that's it! For the poll, the vote stands 9:1, to your odely unpleasure, Eleventh Fantasia. I'm inputing the lemon about 5 or 6 chappies away. And I wants more reviews, and my standards bar is now 45 to 55, so review, please! **

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi.)) **


	16. Chapter 15: Let's have a little chat

**((I'm back.. with not enough reviews. Oh well, I'll be loyal and update, says I. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I'll get 45-55 reviews in the next little while. The new OC will stay in very close contact the the old one... so close it's sufficating. Anyways, the poll stands 9:2, and you'll just have to wait another 4 chappies! And for all you OC haters of mine, both OCs will be gone in two chappies! w00t! And Eleventh Fantasia, I'll try and get you a new hard boiled egg that you cannot write on!**

**Disclaimah: I do not own Squaresoft or any of its entities, so put away those suing papers, and enjoy zeh chappie!)) **

**Chapter 15: **Let's have a little chat...

* * *

The roads were a bumpy one on the way out of Bevelle. With Yuna peacefully passed out in the side compartment, her head lolling to the side, it was a quiet journey for the most part. Chen held no fear. His plan was ticking freshly in his clouded mind. When Yuna did wake from her drugged sleep, she made no move to escape. Instead, she sat quietly, her eyes narrow.

"You remind of someone…" She said quietly, looking to her right, away from him.

"Who?" He asked forcefully, well determined to know.

"This man Shuyin, who tried to destroy Spira not to long ago, from his vengeance upon Bevelle…"

Something tugged at Chen's mind. That name… was… so familiar. A presence rose within him, and it spoke.

"My spirit is close to him…"

The voice sounded unnatural, almost unreal and unworldly. Iji's real spirit was dwindling away, watching in horror as how the 'spirit' was controlling his body. He, himself, would never have the spirit or guts to try such things. This 'ghost' had possessed him back at the Inn in Bevelle. Only now did the soul within him reveal its true voice.

"I am… a what you may call 'ghost'."

"I have a theory. The only ghosts of this world are faiths. You are definitely not a pure fayth, therefore you are a dark fayth." She said slowly, her drowsiness still apparent from her long state of not being in contact with the waking world.

"Yes, in one word, I am, and I knew Shuyin fairly well. You see, his father, Jecht, was my best friend. We played Blitz together in the Zanarkand Abes. After Jecht disappeared from Spira, he left Shuyin in my care. Shuyin hated me. He disapproved of my use of alcohol. The women I brought home he thought as prostitutes." The man said slowly, yet sadly.

"What is your name?" Yuna asked quietly, her eyes turned from the man that controlled Chen.

"Highwind, Leon Highwind."

"Leon Highwind? You mean the famous Zanarkand warrior of the Bevelle wars?"

"Yes. My only reason for exiting the Farplane was to take my revenge." He said grimly, his aviator goggles flashing from a break of sunlight breaking through the clouds.

"Who are you going to hurt!" Yuna said sadistically, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Shuyin. He's returned to Spira. He was with you when I first possessed this weakling's body."

Yuna's eyes bulged out even further, and she gulped. Shuyin wasn't with her… Tidus was…

"No! That's not him! What did Shuyin ever do to you!" Yuna cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"… He killed me."

"What?"

"He gutted me with his blade." Leon said sadly. Yuna truly looked at him for the first time.

"I had a fiancé, you see, and we were to be married. Her child was a nice girl, same age as Shuyin." He continued, his face still emotionless.

"What was her name?" Yuna asked quietly, a single tear drifting its way down her cheek. This seemed so familiar.

"Lenne."

* * *

"Tidus… We are all so sorry." Baralai said quietly.

Tidus turned from him to the map that was of Macalania. Whipping out a comsphere, he made to signal it.

"I don't need your pity, Baralai." Tidus remarked coldly, walking outside to start his transmission on the comsphere.

"Rikku, I have a lead. Bring the airship to the Sunlight Inn in lower Bevelle. Over and out."

"Gotcha, Tidus! We'll have that idiot in no time! Roger!" Rikku called back out of the sphere.

Tidus pocketed it, and walked out the door, grabbing the map, and was greeted by the Celsius lowering its ramp to let him on. He got on the ship, and sat down, and passed the map to Shinra.

"Hey, Shinra. I need for you to analyze this thin, fingerprints and overall data." Tidus said quickly, before getting up and walking to the Captain's pit.

"I'll try, but I'm just a kid." Shinra said plainly, turning to start his analysis.

Tidus walked over to Brother, and sat in the co-pilot's chair/pod.

"I need to talk to you."

"Vat do you vant, tita? (dude)? E ryja hudrehk du dymg ypuid fedr oui." Brother drawled on, Tidus just barely managing to catch what he said with the primers he had on him. He was missing 'v'.

"About Yuna" Tidus responded wearily, not wanting hostilities to form between them.

Brother sat straight, and kept his eyes ahead of him. He seemed to take on a different air altogether. He now seemed a tad afraid but still prideful as he always was.

"Vat about herr?" Brother shot back, shifting slightly in his spot.

"There's no use hiding it, Brother, you still love her." Tidus said smoothly, no knowing Brother's next reaction.

"Soo? Can a couzzin nut have family luve?" Brother said quickly, trying to avoid anything too insestic.

"Let me rephrase that. I know you lusted after her. You probably still do." Tidus said slowly, wanting Brother to answer his question with answer, not a question.

"Erm… I did, but I do not lust her anymore!" Brother said quickly, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"You can cut that, I know you do. This is my warning. If she comes back unharmed, I will not hurt you and you can see her whenever she likes. If she gets hurt, I'll never let you see her again. If you truly love her as a cousin and not a lover, you will try your best at trying to find her. Clear?" Tidus said coldly, determined for the best in all of this.

Brother nodded dumbly and cringed, hoping that Tidus would not hurt him, along with the hope that Yuna was unharmed.

* * *

**((That be it! and **i luv Tidus:-D, **a funny reviewer, thank you for your wonderful contribution! Also, **IluvTidus, Guardian Seraphim, Nikki, Kashouko1**(I'm sorry to hear about the lonely review!)**, Dragon Sword Master, Don'd Go, Tiyuri, bbychrangel, Rollercoaster217 **and most of all me best buds, **Chuti-chan **and **Eleventh Fantasia **for reviewing all of your reviews are greatly appreciated. Remember, if you have a suggestion or advice, put it in your review! See y'all next time!))  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Reunions and Confusion

**((Here I am, back with another chapter that I decided to write with instinct, and not paper. Thank you, Nikki, I'm thinking that's a good idea for a bit of thrill later on. Don't worry, I'm just working on some villain ideas... Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed, and I have on the dot the amount of reviews I requested, so I decided to write again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope it's a tad bit longer thsn the other ones I've written.. And beware Eleventh Fantasia, the lemon is in threee chapters... I repeat! Three chapters..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresft or SquarEnix, it'd theirs, so don;t sue me, and I also have the right of OCs, who will both be gone next chapter! w00t!))**

Chapter 16: Reunions and Confusion

* * *

When they arrived at the dark fringes of Lake Macalania, Leon roughly pulled her up.

"Time to go, missy," he whispered maniacally in her ear, his hot breath on her neck sending violent shivers up and down her spine. Obviously the contemplative side of him had disappeared, leaving behind the brooding shadow of his remorse. To keep her from escaping and running off, he tore a piece of scratchy material from his jacket, and tugged and tied it roughly yet tightly around her wrists, placing them behind her back. All this time Yuna kept her head down. When a beetle buzzed into her line of sight, she sneezed and finally looked up, and she gasped rather loudly.

From her last couple of visits to Macalania, the lake was iced over very heavily and the trees looked like they would be locked into a permanent perma-frost. What she saw before her eyes would have made any of those who had been there for the past two and a half years cry out with utmost glee. The scene before her was stunning. It looked just as beautiful and glowing just as she had seen when she was on her pilgremmage, and memories drifted back to the spring and her first kiss with Tidus. Then all the other memories came back startingly fast... the first time she sended in Kilika... First meeting Seymour in Luca... Getting engaged to that schmuck... Almost marrying him... Falling off of Bevelle's highest tower... Summoning Valefor who was just there to catch her... and finally... When they beat Sin. She remembered finally killing Seymour... and when they beat Sin, she was so happy... ever so happy... When she sent her aeons and Sin, she was the sadest she had ever been at a sending. When Sin finally disintagrated into nothing... she was so shocked, but unprepared for what came back... then Tidus left her... The grief following made her want to die millions of times.. He was her only true love... And then she remembered her speech in Luca. Oh how had the people cheered... acting so joyous when inside they still withheld grief within their sad hearts.

She snapped out of her walk down the guilded memory lane, and noticed where she was now. A long hour of walked led them far from where they started.. They were very close to the Mount Gagazet exit... Yet when she did indeed see the exit for the mountain, Leon took a turn upwards, onto a small plateau that was almost totally covered in the wood's gigantic glowing trees. Leon made her sit, and threw something at her. When she looked down, she saw the thing on her lap. It was a replica of her wedding dress at Seymour's wedding...

"Put it on." Was all Leon said, untying her wrists. Yuna dragged the dress up with her, and ran over to the cover of a tree. She was only doing this because if she didn't, one of the choices behind door #1 could be death. She shivered, and zipped up the long zipper at the back, and smoothed down the seems. When she emerged carrying her other clothes in her small hands, Leon grunted, and Yuna collasped in a heap against a tree, wanting to be far away from this man.

"My plan is simple, yet it has oh so many risks. You see, you will be marrying me, just to torture stupid Shuyin into letting him see his girlfriend love another... Then, I'll take revenge." Leon said smirking, before errupting into maniacal laughter, the echoes sure to be heard from ever corner of the wood.

"You don't understand! That isn't Shuyin you saw! That's Tidus!" Yuna yelled, clenching her fists at her lap. Leon continued to sneer, causing Iji's facial expressions to twist into what looked like something close to a wretched smile. Leon's theory and stance seemed unaffected by her remark, and he laughed a barking laugh, causing shivers to once again ricochet up and down her spine.

"You can't fool me, wench! That's Shuyin. No mistake there. If he could escape the Farplane, he'd want to get a girl and try to activate that Vegiigun or whatever he called it again." Yuna looked confused at this. Could those on the Farplane see the waking world from there?

"My answer to your question my dear is... No, I could not see anything outside the Farplane. All I saw was a black cloud, and continued to shroud and build around my line of vision." Leon looked away, and coughed. He still look determined, and Yuna made a mental note that when or in that case if Chen regained his body, she'd give him a good kick in the pants for starting all of this.

"Now my dear Yuna, all we have to do is wait.. for your loverboy to show. Then... lights up!"

* * *

Tidus didn't wait to enter Macalania's fringes of trees. When he got off the airship, he buckled Brotherhood at his hip and he broke into a run into the woods. He found out from Shinra that this man, Iji Chen, had circled a maze of routes, and had one final destination. Right behind the giant tree that towered over all. Tidus continued to run, then he heard maniacal laughter. As his muscles tensed, he ran up a sharp series of hills and ledges. When he heard Yuna's yelling, his face hardened and he looked up. He followed the sound of her voice to another fork, and took a guess. Right, for the right in the path at their summer home. Right for the memories he and Yuna had shared and the passion they created. At last, he brushed aside and branch and hopped onto the plateau, surprising all three of them. Yuna gasped and stood, and tried to run to him, but Chen ran in front of her and held her wrists above her head. Tidus growled and lunged foreward, but then baulked. There was Yuna in her old wedding dress. 

"Lookie here, Shuyin. I've got your girl and now.. I'll take her away from you forever... And if she doesn't marry me... I'll kill the both of you..." What appeared to be Chen sneered, grasping Yuna's jaw and jerking it foreward, almost making her kiss him forcefully.

"Chen.. let.. her... go!" Tidus yelled, going into a fighting stance, and quickly reacted when their lips almost touched. He delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Chen's head, making him let go of Yuna and stagger backwards.. making him fall hard on his ass.

"I'm not Chen, Shuyin. It's me.. Leon." Leon sniggered, spitting out a bit of blood. A look of confusion crossed Tidus' face, and Leon laughed sourly, then coughed a few times.

"The only Leon I ever knew was a drinking buddy of my filthy old man... I never knew him much. Oh yes 'Leon' my name's Tidus. Shuyin was sent to the Farplane a couple of months ago with his girlfriend, Lenne." Tidus growled, cracking his knuckles. Yuna rushed foreward, and collasped into Tidus' arms, sobbing weakly. Tidus' expression softened, and he softly kissed her forehead. Leon, who was still dazed from the kick. How could this be? The young man before him looked almost exactly like Shuyin... except... shorter hair.. Shuyin always kept his hair at one length, which was a little bit longer than this guy's was... When he looked up, he saw Yuna in the arms of this man, and he angerly stood, swaying a little, since he was still recovering from the kick. He tore Yuna from the man's arms and delivered a punch, but it only hit thin air. Already Tidus was in stance, Brotherhood drawn and glistening in the thin moonlight. Yuna had somehow managed to drag herself behing Tidus, and she still wept angrily. Leon snorted, and drew out a pairof elbow blades, their blade dull but still usable.

"I'll make you a deal... 'Tidus'. If you win this fight, I'll let you have her and you can kill me. If I win, however, you'll have to watch injured from the sidelines while I be wedded to Yuna. Deal?" Leon said slowly, swirving his blades through the air. Tidus nodded, and the fight was on. Leon rushed forewards, using downwards hacks and slashes, Tidus blocking and hacking with his might, and he sheered Chen's arm, but Leon took no notice. For what seemed an hour of non stop dueling and fighting, both where exhausted and extremely pumped. With one slash of Tidus' sword, he locked both of Leon's blades into the hook at the blade's tip, and he twisted the blade, causing Leon to twist near the blade, his hands lcoked into the throngs that kept his hands holding onto the elbow blades. With a single twist from both of them, this could be over. Both were locked into a stand off, and the tension rose. The both of them didn't really realise what went on around them... until a shot fired...

* * *

**((BUM bum bum... bum! Oh yes, I'll have to leave you all off with that! I just love leaving people with cliffies! Yay! Well, as the vote stand, 10:2, looks like..** **there'll be a lemon. -Hears muffled cheers- Believe me, it's better for those reading than for those writing... Stay tuned for Chapter 17: It's finally over: For the most part!))**  



	18. Chapter 17: It's over, for the most part...

* * *

**((Well, I'm back, and I have to say that I'm surprised with the amountof reviews! I'm loving the feedback, and I'm in a temporary writer's block on how I'm going to approach this lemon in the next chapter. So don't be surprised when I update a lot later than I usually do. So, I loving seeing your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft in any title, significance, or even a digital hair on Tidus' head (Poo.).)) **

**Chapter** 17: **It's finally over: For the most part!**

The elbow blades dropped from Leon's hands, Brotherhood collapsing at Tidus' feet. There, in the shadows, Yuna held a handgun in her shaky hands. She lowered the weapon, and let it fall. She rose from her kneeling position, and stalked wearily over to Tidus, his eyes round and big from the utter shock.

There, in front of them, was Chen's body, limp and bleeding on the ground. When Yuna checked his face, his eyes were dark, but not clouded over yet. The aura that once surrounded Chen's body had now interspersed. Chen's bloodied face held a silent scream, his mouth open and seemingally unhinged. Yuna then checked his pulse, determining his amount of life. It was a weak pulse, nothing more. Yuna rose once again, and shuddered. She had one last sending to do. That was Leon Highwind. She stood stock still, and reached for her white mage dress sphere from her clothing, changing into it. Grasping Nirvana firmly by its hilt, she breathed deeply, and recalled the steps of a sending. Tidus just stood as he had in Kilika, watching her spin and gracefully dance. A lone pyrefly arose from Chen's body, and drifted slowly upwards, its technicolor illumenense almost disappearing from sight. When Yuna finished dancing, she stood still again, silent tears etching their ways down her cheek. She collasped, and looked up, watching the dawn just begin to slowly take over the night. Tidus dragged himself over to her, and she leant on him, their simple contact erupting in silent comfort. They seemed to sit there for a while, and Yuna slowly stood, and raised her staff. She casted Curaga on Tidus, all of his cuts and bruises disppearing from sight. She then turned to Chen, and sighed. She casted Regen on him, making him gradually heal over time.

They soon heard shouts from the way that she and Leon had entered. There was a large group of people, including at the head Rikku, Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Paine, Baralai, and even Nooj. When Brother caught sightof Yuna unharmed, he let out a small sigh of relief. When Rikku caught sight of Yuna, her eyes widened drastically, and she squealed, running up to her cousin and hugging her tightly.

"Oh ma god! Yunie! I'm so glad you're safe! Oh, I'm so sorry for not searching farther!" Rikku cried, sniffing back big tears at she rocked back and forth, taking Yuna with her, back and forth, back and forth. When Rikku let go, she took a step or two away from them and plopped down on the ground, massaging her sore limbs. When Yuna saw Shinra in the group, she beckoned him over with a finger. She stood, and kneeled, giving the boy a big hug.

"Shinra... I thought you left the Gullwings!" Yuna said quietly, breaking away from the hug and putting her hands on his shoulders. He just merely just shrugged and chuckled.

"I could never leave when I knew that the Gullwings weren't whole, with you being missing and all. I could never let my friends down. Besides... I'm just a kid." Everyone laughed at this, and Yuna stood. She eyed Paine slowly approaching her, who was giving her a small, uncommon smile.

"Hey, you had us scared. Just don't do it again," She said in a monotone voice, before breaking it and continuing, "besides, you should have seen _lover boy _over there. He wouldn't warm up to anyone. Now, perhaps, his mood will be a bit better than _hostile_." Her last statement dripped sarcasm, and Tidus turned, huffing overdramatically, and everyone once again laughed. When Yuna looked dwon, she saw a ring on Paine's engagement finger. Her eyes widened, and she looked up at Paine, who blushed a deep, beetroot red. Yuna quirked her eyebrows and winking, looking behind Paine at the large group behind them. Paine pretended not to notice, and Yuna put on a mocking half-moon smile.

"So... who's the _lucky_ guy?" Yuna asked a little bit too curiously. Paine's eyes widened, and her look turned slowly soured when she looked behind them. Rikku was pointing and making gestures to Baralai, who was chatting quietly with Buddy and Shinra. Yuna's curiousity got the better of her, and she started giggling. Paine turned back to Yuna, still thoroughly red. Her eyes narrowed, and her look became deadlier. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. But in this case, curiousity severed the cat severely.

"Yuna! I thought you were better than that!" Paine said dangerously, before turning to Rikku, saying in a sickly sweet tone, "Oh Rikku?"

"Yes?"

"Minus a hundred respect points!"

* * *

When they finally escaped from the rest of the group, Tidus and Yuna chose a spot just outside of the edges of the forest to watch the sunrise. Neither really talked to each other, but just the relief of being together again was what was left in its place. Yuna felt Tidus' arm snake around her waist, and she sighed, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"So... you were... worried about me?" Yuna said quietly, closing her eyes and smiling smoftly.

"Yeah... I really was. It felt that my heart turned to ice when I heard you were missing. All the color in my life had suddenly drained into somewhere where I couldn't get it back... I only wanted to find you... because... I realised that _you_ are the color in my life.. It just doesn't feel right when I'm not with you.." He smiled softly back at her, and embraced her, taking her lips into a soft, yet breathtaking kiss. Her posture melted from right under her, and she embraced him also, enjoying the warmth they emitted. When they broke apart, they noticed that the sunrise changed a tiny bit from what it would normally be. The yellows, oranges, pinks and purples were there as always, but the pink and orange erupted into a beautiful mosiac in the sky, it swirling and curving with the other color. Yuna's eyes widened, and she grinned. She turned to Tidus, looking into his eyes.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asked quietly, leaning in closer to listen to her from all the birds chirping, announcing the morning's arrival.

"While you were gone, Lake Macalania was frozen over while you were... gone, and it felt.. like our relationship had frozen over... just like the lake." Yuna responded quietly, closing her eyes and looking down. Tidus looked concerned and rubbed her shoulder, his once happy smile turned from happy to a tad bit worried.

"Wow.. I never expected that... But you do know that I'll never be leaving you. Remember, always."

* * *

Back with the group, Rikku was alone, everyone else finding topic more interesting with eachother than her. She sat on a rock, her face in her hands with her elbows on her knees. She was so absorbed in her lonliness that she didn't notice a shape edge up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She noticed the hand, and she drew one of her theif claws, and pointed it at the hand's owner's neck. To her surprise, it was the mocking face of Gippal staring right back at her.

"Wow, Cid's girl, you really are dense of your surroundings when you think, which isn't so often..." He chuckled, as Rikku released her claw from its position at his neck. When she heard his comment, she got up and tackled him, sending him flying onto the ground, her straddling his waist.

"I AM NOT DENSE! AND BY THE WAY, YOU EGOTISTICAL ASS HOLE, I HAVE A NAME, AND IT'S Rikku!" She yelled, drawing the attention of the group. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them, and Brother growled. To see his sister straddling his leader, it was not the sight he wanted to see. Gippal smiled huskily, and nodded his head, his arrogant side taking over.

"I know that, Cid's little girl, I'm just toyin' with ya. By the way, I can't say that I'm not enjoying this position." When he noticed they were being watched by many sets of eyes, he gulped, and pushed Rikku off him, and stood. He made nervous gestures with his hands, his expression saying, 'It was all her fault, don't look at me!'. Rikku was just wide eyed and scowling, her sulking becoming more and more evident as Gippal continued to sign his way out of what he had just said. Everyone just chuckled, and sighed, going back to their previous conversations. Rikku stuck her tongue out at Gippal, and blew a raspberry. Gippal responded by rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. As the crowd still watched them silently through their conversations with each other, they all knew and agreed that those two were meant to be.

* * *

**((Well, I'm gonn**a **leave you all there. I'll try and update soon, but don't expect it to be soon! Review, please, and I'll try and respond to any questions presented in your reviews if you have any. See y'all soon!**

**Ciao, Chiishi)) **


	19. Chapter 18: In A Lover's Arms

**((I'm back, that's right! With the lemon that took me a long time... T.T So, I'll try to update soon after this, and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner... Oh, Nikki, I forgot to mention that the hadngun was Leon's. And another question: Why would you risk changing into any of your dress spheres when the man that captured you could easily take your live? I'd rather keep my life than die from a foolish mistake like that. Anyways.. on to the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft/Enix or anything of it, so don't get made at me!))**

**Chapter 18: **In a Lover's Arms**  
**

A few days after the reunion of our favorite couple, everything played out as usual, with nothing really interesting revealing itself.

It was nearing dawn in Besaid. Colors rippled around the golden orb we call the sun, shooting streaks of baby blue, creamy orange, and canary yellow across the sky. The wind was a soft breeze, the palm trees swaying gently. No one was awake in the village, for their had been a celebration for Yuna's safe return, and the party had last long through the night.

Yuna sat on the beach, letting the ocean's gentle spray lap at her feet ever so gently. Ever since she and Tidus had reunited, she wanted to feel like everything had gone back to normal. But she knew deep down within herself that something was still amiss. Spira over the last few days had news that was too quiet for her taste. Usually, there would be some sort of fiend outbreak, drawing sphere hunter groups and bounty hunters to them. But, as it seemed, there were no warning of fiends.

_'Fiends just can't disappear just like that, can they?_' She thought to herself as she skimmed a rock over the surf,counting in her head. Just as she was about to rise, a warm embrace surrounded her.

"Wow Yuna, new record, eleven," Tidus said softly in her ear, his hot breath tickling the little hairs on her neck. Yuna turned to face him, and she smiled warmly, kissing his cheek.

"Why are you up so early, it's not even past seven," She asked quietly, cocking her head to the side. Tidus was a heavy sleeper, and enjoyed sleeping in. There had to be an answer for him being up so early.

"Oh, Wakka's making us practise at 7:30. Ouch. Having your coach as your best friend really does have its ups and downs," Tidus said wearily, rolling his eyes playfully. Yuna giggled, and made her best impression of Rikku.

"Just make sure you go easy on Ol' Tubby, okay?" She said in a higher tone of voice, making Tidus wince. She laughed, and he lay out on his back, stretching fitfully.

"Just watch it there, Yuna, don't become something like Rikku. I'll never be able to contain you!" Yuna laughed, and crawled over to him, stopping just as she was over his face. She leant, and kissed him passionately, him sitting up and accepting it. When they broke apart, Tidus looked at his watch.

"Shit! It's 7:25! I promise when I get back from practise, I'll try my best to make it back earlier than usual! See you soon!" He pecked her cheek, and got up, running over the beach and out of sight. Yuna sighed, shook her head, and stood. If Wakka was up, then that was sure to mean that Lulu was awake to wake him. She walked slowly to Lulu's, her feet scuffing the cobblestones as she made her way down the mainstreet. Light snores emenated from the huts, and she made her best effort to make as little noise as possible. As she neared Lulu's hut, she smelled wonderful scents coming from inside. When she entered, she saw a gurgling Vidina sitting on the bed, playing with a stuffed chocobo. Lulu had her back to the door, busily stirring and adding a dash of this and a dash of that into the pot that was in front of her. Her heavy dress swished with every movement she made.

"Lulu?" Yuna said quietly, entering the hut. Lulu turned, and flashed a rare smile.

"Good morning, Yuna. Where has Tidus gone off to?" She asked gently, before turning back to her cooking.

"Blitz practise. I take it that Wakka's gone too?"

"Yes. When Vidina and I tried to wake him, he rolled over and went back to sleep. But Vidina was persistant, he crawled on top of his father and started pulling his hair. I'll leave it to your imagination to see how that went," She quietly chuckled, and took the pot off the fire, "Are you going to stay for breakfast Yuna?" Yuna nodded, and sat at the table, and smiled gratefully when a plate was laid before her.

"Lulu? I need your advice on something." Yuna said quickly, the thought flashing across her mind. Lulu's eyebrows rose, and her posture assumed the 'protective big sister' position.

"What is it, Yuna?"

"I was wondering... how to see signs of Tidus wanting to propse to me." When Lulu heard this, she was in the middle of drinking tea, so when she heard this comment, her eyes bulged and she sprayed liquid over the table, thankfully not hitting Yuna. Lulu started choking, and Yuna ran to her her side, slapping her back. When Lulu recovered, her eyes were still slightly bulged, and she cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid I cannot help with that Yuna... My marriage to Wakka was... in a way, arranged." Yuna's eyebrows rose. Arranged? This was very unlikely of Lulu.

"When we all, meaning all your guardians and yourself, were on the verge of beating Sin on your pilgremage, when we sat together just before, Wakka and I held a hushed conversation..."

* * *

_Wakka's eyes glinted sadly. He grasped Lulu's hand, and she looked up, surprised at his antics. _

_"Lu, I gotta talk to you." Lulu just simply nodded, and they stood, walking back to look at the Zanarkand ruins._

_"You see, Lu, I have to ask you somethin'."_

_"What is it, Wakka?" Lulu asked urgently, causing Wakka to shift on his feet._

_"You see, I had an idea, ya? I know when Chappu died, everything fell apart for you. You gotta know dat I felt sorta guilty for his death. But that was then. I wanted to ask you to marry me some time ago, but I know that our chances of livin' through this are pretty slim. But if we could get through this, would you marry me?" Wakka said slowly, picking his words carefully. Lulu stiffened at Chappu's name, but as he finished, a slow, sad smile appeared on her face. That was probably the most deep and meaningful thing Wakka had ever said._

_ "Yes, Wakka, I will." She turned, and started heading back to the group, but Wakka stopped her._

_"Lu?" She turned, and he kissed her softly. When they broke apart, she blushed, and he walked back to the others, and Lulu touched her lips gingerly. The compressed feeling in her heart seemed so familiar, and she knew at once what it was, love.

* * *

_

Yuna blinked, and smiled. So there was when they got together, theorically, of course.

"That was very sweet of Wakka," Yuna whispered, finished what was left on her plate. Lulu still sat reminiscing in her seat, mumbling out five small words.

"Yes, I guess it was."

* * *

In the water, Tidus couldn't get his mind off Yuna. Now that she was back, he still had the situation of his proposal. As he chucked the blitzball to Letty, Letty caught it deftly, and rushed towards Keepa, using Sphere Shot to score a goal. Keepa blocked it, but Tidus got the rebound and scored. Wakka clapped as they all surfaced, glad that the practice had pumped his players. 

"You can go now, ya!" Wakka shouted, crossing his arms. Cheers were heard from the players, and everyone climbed out of the water. Tidus slapped Wakka's back, and Wakka chuckled.

"Tidus, Lu sent me a message. Yuna's waiting for you in her hut, with a surprise." Tidus' eyebrows arched, and he grinned, walking quickly away. Wakka chuckled to himself, and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, to be in love."

* * *

Yuna worked furiously, making a lot of food. Already completed was a lunch fit for a king, with freshly baked bread, almond studded cheese from her larder, and a fresh salad of spinach, sliced tomatos and bits of olive. That was all sitting peacfully onthe table, as she prepared a trifle for dessert. On the bottom layer she layed a layer of pastry, on the middle, some fresh berries surrounded with custard, the next with sliced melon. Right on top she lay a thick layer of freshly whipped whipping cream, and she then stored it in the icebox. 

She smoothed her dress and hair. She wore a sundress that was made of the softest light yellow cotton, and she had brushed her hair until it was smooth and shiny. It was now noon, and all she had to do was wait for Tidus. When she heard a light yet suave knock on the doorframe, she smiled and called 'Come in!'. As the person entered, she grinned. There was Tidus, panting, yet keeping his composure. His hair was still slightly damp, and he smiled at her. He noticed her attire, and rushed to take a shower. She rolled her eyes, and sat, playing with her hair as she waited for him to exit.

"What's I miss?" Tidus said playfully, flopping down in a chair, now wearing a loose cotton shirt and jeans (-drools-).

"Nothing, I just made lunch!" She hoped up happily, and brought the lunch over. Tidus grinned, and shifted his eyes from the food, to Yuna several times, before cautiously taking a slice of bread. Yuna as he was about to bit, A figure burst into the door, and grabbed the sluice of bread from his head.

"Wow, thanks, Tidus! Mmmm! Good bread!" Rikku squealed, stuffing the whole slice into her mouth, and reaching for a second. Tidus' eyebrows rose dangerously, his expression turned deadly.

"That.. was my lunch!" Tidus snorted playfully, stretching out his arms to follow her. Rikku gave an 'Eep!' and left hurredly, taking another slice of bread with her. Yuna was on the floor, laughing her head off.

Tidus groaned, and scowled mockingally at her. He held out her hand, and helped her up, flashing a quick smile.

"So, what if we took this somewhere a little more private, and after we can have a swim?" Yuna asked shyly, entwining his fingers with hers. He nodded early, and they packed the food in a small basket. Within a heartbeat, they were gone.

* * *

When they arrived back in Yuna's villiage hut, they flopped down wearily on her bed. Both were still wet, their hair slicked to their heads. Tidus tiredly brushed a damp lock of hair from Yuna's face, enjoying the look of the moonight on her pale skin. She smiled happily, and closed her eyes, relaxing to his touch. 

Tidus hoisted himself up, and crawled his way over to Yuna, stopping when he had reached her face. He leant, and captured her lips into a breath-taking kiss, surprising Yuna to the fullest. Her hands never ceased to roam at his back, her slim yet agile fingers tracing patterns along it. Soon through their passion, she got irritated by this garmet, and tugged at it, motioning for Tidus to ake it off. He obliged, and shivered as his skin ajusted to the cool air that surrounded them. Tidus resummed his postion, and delved into the passion that they had started. As his tongue pressed against her lips for entry, she accepted, and she moaned her approval. Soon Tidus found that the restraint that was Yuna's shirt was bugging him. She reacted quickly, pulling the damp scrap of fabric off her. Tidus just stared at the beauty in front of him.

**Lemon**

Tidus' skillful hands roamed her breasts, pinching her nipples slightly. Yuna gasped, and urged him to continue. To further deepen his exploration, he took a breast into his mouth, lavishing attention to her left, while massaging her right. He could feel Yuna squirm under him, and it only made his excitement grow. As he stopped to breath, he caught sight of Yuna. A frenzied sweat was starting to appear on her forehead, her breaths coming in ragged pants. He could bear this no longer, and by the looks of this, neither could his shorts.He removed them, and started to remove Yuna's, for he knew that her energy was wearing thin.

Yuna beckoned him back up with a stray finger, and she giggled. She stole his lips fiercely, and kissed rougher, while he positioned himself. Yuna's hands roamed to his face, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Tidus thrusted in, and Yuna immediately broke the kiss, her hands flying to her sides, her hands gripping the sheets tightly. With each thrust, Tidus tried to raggedly breath in. Yuna moaned, her breats heaving with every haggard breath she took in. Tidus' hands shifted to above Yuna's head, steadying himself.

"Tidus... faster.. go faster!" Yuna cried, her fingers twisting in the bed linens. Tidus complied, and picked up his pace, letting out a short moan. Tidus scrunched his eyes closed tight, going harder and faster. Yuna's muscles were tightening around him, and he immediately new she was nearing her climax. Running his arms under her, he embraced her, feeling her arch her back in sheer pleasure, little moans escaping her mouth. As he felt her climax, he kept going, causing Yuna to tremble with overwhelmed pleasure. With one final thrust, he climaxed, collasping onto her and spilling his seed into her. He rolled to the side of her, taking her into his arms. Yuna sighed contentedly, and nestled her head into his chest. Tidus pulled the sheet over them, letting fatigue take over.

**End Lemon**

"I love you..." Yuna mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I love you too..." He replied, wrapping and arms around her shoulder. Little did they know, hardly anyone in the village had much sleep that night...

**

* * *

((Hopefully that was longer than the others... remember to review! See y'all soon!**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi)) **

* * *


	20. A note, from Chiishi

**A note from teh Chiishi-**

Hello to all of my ever-so faithful readers and reviewers! As you can see, I have not currently updated this fanfiction, and it is for two simple reasons-

1. The lack of inspiration for the next following chapters is dwindling to an all time low, and as my reviewers, I strongly encourage you people to submit some suggestions to me on how I can make my story better, and how the plotline can be more detailed and more of a pleasure to read. So, in your next review, could you please submit some pointers, and/or ideas?

2. I am not exactly peachy with the amount of reviews. But, it's your desicions on how you like to give feedback to my story. I know I may sound needy in a way, but I feel that I am not good enough to have other people express their liking and/or love about the story that I have created.

If I do get more than ten or fifteen, I'll update, possibly with the new suggestions gave by you guys. Now, wouldn't that seem special to you to have someone else publish an idea for the world to read?

I have one last comment, I hope that the first lemon I've ever written was at least satisfactory, and hopefully, one of my loyal reviewers, Nikki, and, hopefully, the goddess of the night, will return and be my readers, as they were some of my first and most suggestive reviewers.

That's all of my rambling, and hopefully I'll get some positive turn out.

Ciao,

Chiishi


	21. Chapter 19: Corrupted Dreams

**((Yes, it's Chiishi, back with a chapter! Muha! Thank yous to:**

**Mish Nikki(Nikki): Thank you for all your kinds reviews, they are muchly appreciated, and I feel very special having caught the attention of a 23 year old! XD And, I think that you are never to old to read fanfictions, for they can be for all ages!**

**Dragon Sword Master: Thank you muchly for your feedback on my writing. I shall try to incorporate into my story longer, more detailed battles, and more fluffish scenes. BTW, who character would you like me to focus on the most for you?**

**BTW, to the rest of the readers who did not review, the foreshadowing in this chappie will lead me to asking you all asome survey questions and some other some stuff. So, I'll expect an answer from many of you, very very soon. Muhaha!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie!))**

**Chapter 19: **Corrupted Dreams

* * *

Innocent dreams took hold of them that night, except, when the midnight hour tolled itself on the clock in Yuna's hut, Yuna's dreams took a horrifying turn, turning from dreams of light, to nightmares of darkness.

_As far as the eye could see, destruction was found. The buildings of Luca were crashing down, a lot of the debris falling downwards into the brilliant waters of its harbor, the water now tainted with blood._

_A young girl, barely four years old, was dragging herself to the body of her mother, the blood seeping out of the wounds on her small body, inflicted by the surrounding evil. The girl whispered a soft "Mama?" and her eyes widened, and the girl flung herself to her mother's still body, and her loud wails were heard from every corner of the square._

_People were fleeing from the famed city. A few scattered families were running across the square, not even talking notice of the little girl. When the girl finally ceased her sobs, she tried her best to turn her mother's body over. In her mother's hand was clutched a pistol, and it dropped out, the magazine empty. When the girl fully opened her eyes, her eyes were a pale bluish green. She gazed at her mother, and coughed haggardly. _

_Where her father was, she didn't know. He had been with them just a little ago, in the crowds of fleeing people. But both her mother and father wanted to fight. The girl went to her mother's face. She tried to open her mother's eyes, just to look at them one last time. When her pushed back the still eyelids, a heavy clunking of footsteps neared. As the girl took a look at her mother's still eyes, she noted the colors, one green, and one blue. The girl didn't realize she was dying until she felt the swift, deadly slash of a hooked blade to her back…_

_

* * *

_

Yuna woke with a start, her body quivering. These kinds of dreams did not come to her often. The only time she really remembered these dreams was when she knew someone she loved was in peril, prone to dying. The last few times she had them, was when she was about to set off for her pilgrimage, where the dreams were of Sin destroying all of Spira, and a lone figure standing alone on a hill of the Calm Lands, which looked oddly familiar. The only other time was before that, when her father was on the same pilgrimage she had taken. But, the dreams were of Sin using his Overdrive, and swallowing up her father into an inferno of undying flames.

When she finally snapped out of her daze, she sat up and she hurriedly checked her surroundings. With a sigh of relief, she noticed she was in her hut, with a peacefully slumbering Tidus at her side. When a soft, yet chilly breeze wafted through the flap in her tent, she shivered violently, and smiled at the night's previous events, and lay back down, the warmth returning to her body. She felt a pair of arms draw her closer, and she grinned, and settled into a comfy position.

But, one thing still stuck her dumb. The little girl in the dream was the cutest little girl she had ever seen, with locks of bouncy gold, but were dirtied, with the blood mingling with the dirt. But... the eyes never left her mind. Such a delicate combination, like the most beautiful Kilikan waters. When she thought of the eyes of the mother, however, she froze. The mother... had the same eyes as her, not to mention the same hair! As her heart began to race with panic, she heard a small mumbling from behind her, and the arms around her exposed chest (naughty Tidus! XD) tightened, she relaxed into the embrace, and closed her eyes, sleep immediately taking her.

Another dream surfaced.

* * *

_A forceful wind blew at the ruins of Zanarkand, both people standing at the edge of a quite deep looking cavern, the blackness already shrouding at the cliff. A loud, unsteady cackle of immediate yet manical laughter echoed through the ruins. _

_"Athkora!" Tidus yelled, as the laughter grew. A sullen figure appeared from the shadows, the figure's hair blowing into the darkened face that wasn't visible from across the cavern. The sky darkened from its peaceful sunrise to a black swirl of uneven shrouds of what seemed to be clouds. Yuna shivered, and Tidus put a comfoting arm about her._

_"Summoner, you have no power left. You don't deserve to live! You have no purpose!" Athkora smirked, and flicked a hair from the pale skin upon its darkened face._

_"Yes, I do! I have a love, a family... I have friends that could never fail me. Tell me what you have, Athkora!" Yuna shouted back, her expression turning deadly. This person was getting on her nerves._

_"Well, Ex-Summoner Yuna, I had a lover, no family, but a huge band of followers! Even you should know that being a Summoner, there will be many people in favor of supporting you." Athkora's smirk was gone, and it was replaced by a hazy look of reminescense. Without hesitation, Athkora took out the summoning staff that was strapped to their back. _

_With a swift incantation, Bahamut was summoned, but not the usual one appeared. The once fiercely sapphire colored eyes of the aeon were now replaced with blazing red ones. With another incantation, Ixion appeared. _

_Yuna gasped. Of course! She remembered fighting the dark Ixion a while ago, while still searching for Vegnagun! Athkora cackled again, and stepped out fully into the light. Then, Yuna remembered._

_

* * *

_

Yuna woke with a sudden, quivering start. Now it all came back. Athkora was a summoner, who fled her pilgrimage for her lover, and died from Sin's final blast, before Sin being sent by a rival summoner, her father, Braska!

Not wanting to go to sleep again, and recieve more horrible dreams, Yuna rose, and noticed it was almost dawn. Deciding that hygiene was her best option, she went and ran a shower. As she stepped into the hot, soothing water that only the Besaid underground springs could provide, she sighed with contentment.

She took a while deciding on which shampoo. 'Hmm... let's see... Shall I use Chocobo Rush, or Kilika Breeze?' As she decided, she never noticed the soft footfalls nearing the shower. As she chose Kilika Breeze and started lathering the shampoo in her hair, the shower door opened. Yuna froze.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned, and grinned. To her relief, Tidus had stepped into the shower, and had taken her completely by surprise. Without thinking, she dove onto him, and he started to passionately kiss her, their tongues beginning to play almost immediately. Tidus' hands found their ways to her breasts, just gently pinching at first at her nipples. As the kiss deepened, Tidus felt the nerve to finally cup them and just gently squeeze very lightly.

When the kiss was broken, Tidus urged her to turn.

"What caused you to wake so early? It's like... 7...way too early for me." Yuna laughed, and smiled as he massaged the lathering shampoo into her scalp.

"I... couldn't sleep. I've just been having these dreams..." She stopped as he turned her to look at him, concern very evident in his eyes.

"Are they... Like the ones you had while you were on your pilgrimage?" Tidus asked softly, his hands now on her shoulders. Yuna nodded, and continued.

"Yeah... They were like the ones where all of Spira was destroyed, except... except..." She started to weep softly, and he took her into his arms, stroking her head softly.

"I understand Yuna, you don't need to say any more."

* * *

Rikku, just freshly out of drinking her what seemed to be tenth coffee, bounded into Yuna's hut. Finding the main room empty and the bed unmade, she went to check the bathroom. When she entered, she found Tidus and Yuna, making out as they always seemed to do while they were alone. But, it was only when she noticed that they were in the shower, naked, did she make any noise.

"Aaah! I'm sorry! So sorry! Omigod... I'm... so sorry!" She said sheepishly, covering her eyes and scuttling from the room. She sat down in one of Yuna's comfy big red chairs, and breathed deeply. She hated it when that happened. Why did it always seem to happen to her?

* * *

**((Well, yet again, that's the finish of another chapter. Hopefully it was good enough for everybody's tastes, and review, if you please! Well, until next time, with hopefully coming back with more reviews, is your authoress, Chiishi. (Muha!)**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi 3 )) **


	22. Chapter 20:Confrontations n' Revelations

**((Yay! I'm back, with another chapter. And, for you, Dragon Sword Master, I put in another lemon. And, bravo, goddess of the night, for coming back! I was amazed when I saw I had 72 instead of 66! And Thankies, Nikki, for your support. Yuna34- I'll try to make it as realistic as possible. And tiduslover90, this lemon is also for you. Good job, Tiyuri, of coming back. I'm so proud of my reviewers! Anyways, I'm going to incorperate alot of suggestions provided by you guys, and hopefully this will be my longest chapter yet!))**

**Chapter 20: **Confrontations and Revelations

* * *

The day's once beautiful, sunny weather which had surfaced in the morning was now in a state of solitude. The clouds were hanging limply over Besaid, not letting the sun in.

"Awww..." Rikku said, pouting, "I wish the weather came back... I was enjoying the sun!" Everyone had gathered at Lulu's, debating over Yuna's strange dreams.

"Yuna.. you know, these dreams might not be real, they might just be your own way of releasing trauma, since you only came back to us about four days ago." Lulu had stayed strong in her opinion, and after all, the dream of Sin obliterating Spira had not taken place. Tidus had a strong arm around her waist, and Yuna leant into him. This was not her favorite topic. She sighed heavily and blinked.

Noticing her change in behaviour, Rikku smiled nonchalantly, and coughed. Everyone looked to her, and she giggled nervously.

"Well... to put us onto a lighter topic..." Rikku coughed, searching her mind for another topic, and then deciding, "Yeah! Tidus, isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Everyone now looked to Tidus, who blinked, and smiled.

"Yep!"

"Well then, so you're turning the big 2-0! How does it feel?" Rikku interogated, peering at Tidus like a reporter would often do. Tidus' eyebrows arched, and he shrugged.

"I dunno Rikku, how did it feel to turn 17?"

"Well... reeeaally special... I had cake... and cookies... and coffee.. and chocolate muffins... It was the greatest party ever. Yunie organized it, because she wanted to take her mind off-" Rikku stopped her babbling. She flashed Yuna an apologetic look, and Yuna nodded.

"It's okay Rikku. What's in the past, is in the past. Don't worry about it." Yuna flashed a small smile, and stood, taking Tidus with her. She grabbed Rikku's hand, and hauled them out the door.

"We gotta go. See you guys later!" Yuna chirped happily, almost at the door.

"Are you sure? We have cookies here..." Lulu called to them, making Rikku stop dead in her tracks. She turned, and pulled feriously at Yuna's hand, trying very hard to go back and reach the cookies. Yuna pulled back, and ending making Rikku fall painfully on her ass.

"Come on Rikku... We gotta go!" Yuna said, dropping hints of their activities. Rikku's mouth resumed an 'O' shape, and she stood, and started pulling the mouth of them out the door. Wakka shook his head, and grinned.

"Jeez, kids these days."

* * *

As they neared Yuna's hut, Rikku pulled her grasp from Yuna's and she pulled on Tidus' arm, and loosened him from Yuna's clutches. She marched him right into Yuna's hut, and took a drill out of nowhere, and she put nails through the door frame and hut flap, preventing him from leaving.

"Rikku! Get me out of here!" Tidus shouting, banging his fists on the door frame.

"No! Not until Yunie and I get back!" Rikku laughed maniacally, taking Yuna's hand.

"Uh.. Rikku? Are you sure that's wise?" Yuna asked quietly, giving Rikku a look of concern.

"Oh I'm sure Mr. Blitz star will be okay by himself." Rikku answered, wrinkling her nose with a look of foxy cuteness. Yuna rolled her eyes, and called to Tidus.

"We'll be back soon!" Yuna called, hearing a mumbled groan from inside the hut. Tidus had flopped himself onto their bed, and he had a pillow over his head. Today was not going his way. He hated it.

* * *

As they neared the waterfall, Rikku sat Yuna down.

"So, what theme will be Mr. BS's (Blitz star, you silly people!) party like?" Rikku said thoughtfully, pulling out a pad of paper.

"Who said he had to have a party?" Yuna said quietly, turning her gaze to the waterfall's gently tumbling waters.

"20's a big deal, Yunie! It's like the transition between... 19... and 20!" Rikku declared, driving her forefinger upwards, feeling somewhat triumphant. Yuna shook her head, and sighed

"Wow, Rikku... Did think of that one yourself?" Yuna smiled, winking at Rikku. Rikku's features turned to a firm pout, and she hiccoughed, and pushed Yuna's shoulder.

"Oh no you don't! Don't go all clever on me!" They both stood, and giggled, and started shoving each other. When they finished, Rikku eyed the river, and smiled.

"Let's go for a swim!" Rikku giggled, starting to take her gear off. Yuna shot her a curious look, and realisation caught up with her.

"But Rikku! Neither of us have brought bathing suits, and what if someone sees us... divested?" Yuna said nervously, toying with the hem of her shirt. Rikku grinned, and shrugged, her pearly white smile showing through her lips.

"It hasn't stopped us before, has it?" Rikku giggled, remembering her time with the Gullwings. Yuna nodded hesitantly, and then started taking her stuff off too, leaving them in their under clothes.

"Wow Yunie... I never knew white looked so good on you!" Rikku called to Yuna, as they slipped behind the bridge, to get down near the falls. Yuna snorted and blushed a little, before eyeing Rikku's attire.

"Why am I not surprised... yellow seems to be a norm for you, doesn't it?" Yuna laughed, and Rikku's expression sagged to a droppy pout.

"Whatever... I just like the color..."

* * *

Near the river, sat a lone figure, watching the girls. His breath came in ragged gasps, as he tried to control himself as he watched Yuna have a good time. He had hid there, out of view from the girls. He knew his love could never be, so he resorted to hiding. Man, he needed a woman. Nhadala was Buddy's he knew that. But damn, she was a fine woman! But, Yuna was still finer. Her long, gracefully smooth legs, her elegant yet delicate body, her warm smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. He longed so much to be with her, and he knew that the possibility of having her would die if he even tried it. His groin was reacting to his mind, and he couldn't help but let his breathing become more haggard. He never noticed footsteps nearing him slowly. It was only when he noticed that a figure was beside him, did her become startled, cover his groin area with his hands. Tidus stood there, looking out to Yuna, softly smiling. He turned to the man, and scowled.

"Idiot, I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Tidus growled, picking up the figure by his... um... pants. The Tidus noticed the lump in the man's pants.

"You sick bastard! She's your cousin, for God's sake!" He roared, glaring at the man's face.

Brother gulped, and looked away.

"But I loave her.." Brother said shamefacedly, coughing.

"Your love can only be in the family, not in any other way." With that, Tidus let go of him, and approached the path to the waterfall.

* * *

Yuna flicked some water at Rikku, and smiled. They had found a kind of hot spring on the other side of the waterfall. Rikku was lying in the far side the the eroded cave, her body warming on the hot stone. Yuna's back was to the waterfall. Rikku was sound asleep, and Yuna heard soft snores emit from the tiny Al Bhed girl. Yuna sighed, and let herself relax in the tingly warm water. She then flet strong arms envelope her, and she looked back, surprised to see Tidus' grinning face. He kissed her cheek, and pulled her tighter to him. She smiled, and let her hand come up from the water. She mumbled a few words under her breath, and wisps of pin sparks came from her fingers, and Tidus recognized it as a barrier and a sleep charm from when she practised it in her summoning days. The barrier went around Rikku, and Rikku's head slumped to the floor, showing that she had slipped into a deep sleep.

"Only us then..." Yuna said quietly, kissing him forcefully.

**Lemony lemon**

Tidus' hands went to her bra clasp, and he undid it, letting Yuna scoop up the garmet and put it on the cave floor. Tidus let them float to an egde of the pool, and he kissed her again. His hands went to her waistband of her panties, and she ley him take them off, and he added them to the growing pile. She fidgeted as she felt his growing excitement against her legs, and he removed his shorts in a quick movement. His hands now went to her breats, and he lifted her, sliding effortlessly into her. He squeezed her breats slowly, hearing a soft moan escape her mouth.

She turned to face him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the sensations heavily as he thrusted into her ober and over again. He captured her lips in his, and he moaned also. He could hear her moans coming out in slow breaks, and he felt himself near the edge. Her moans told him to go faster, deeper.He did, and he felt her lose control. She moaned one last time, and fell onto his chest, exhausted. Tidus gave a few more strong thrusts, and he climaxed, bringing Yuna into a strong embrace.

"Every time gets better tan the last..."

**End Lemon**

They held onto each other, and groaned when they noticed Rikku was slipping out of her deep sleep. They went and got dressed, and lent back and relaxed into the warm water, trying to act conspicuous. Rikku awoke, and stared hazadly at Tidus, her expression tired yet surprised.

"Oh... Tidus... how'd you get out of Yunie's hut?" She asked sleepily, and yawned widely.

"Yuna had a drill in her kitchen, under the sink. I used it, and saw you guys in the water fall." He explained carefully, smiling and sighing.

"Oh... well... how long have I been asleep?" Rikku asked, yawning loudly.

"About two hours." Yuna answered, kicking her feet a little in the warm, yet sensual water.

"TWO HOURS! What were you too doing!" Rikku asked, pouting as usual.

"Sleeping.. Relaxing..." Tidus responded, turning his back to Rikku, and winking at Yuna. Yuna nodded in agreement, and giggled.

"Well, looks like we have to head back now. Rikku, I'll consult you about what we were talking about earlier tonight, on the bridge." Yuna said quietly, before standing up and exiting the waterfall. Tidus followed, and waved at Rikku, before he too exited.

Rikku shrugged, and hummed 'Can you feel the love tonight', and sat down.

"Damn lovebirds, they're so intoxicated by each other, they can't even notice it."

* * *

As they walked back to Yuna's hut, Yuna suddenly became shaky. She ran to a bush nearby, and Tidus heard her spill the contents of their lunch. She came back out of the bushes, looking pail and she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Tidus looped an arm around her waist, and he looked at her worriedly. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should lay down for a while."

"Okay, I need to sleep anyways."

As they entered the hut, Rikku lingered nearby, sighing, for she had no love like them.. well, not yet at least. She would soon realise that love is easy to find, because you don't need to look beyond your front door. It will be there, waiting for you to accept its offer and take its hand.

* * *

**((That's it for today! (Hands out cookies) I hope you all enjoyed the lemon, ish be teh second I've ever written. Review please! And, if anyone has Gaia Online, my name is moomoo22! Anyways, I'll try and update soon. Tata for now!**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi :3)) **


	23. Chapter 21: Enter Athkora

**((That's right! I'm back! Can a girl not have a 16 day vacation? I was away from June 24th to June 10th... so I'm sorry if it seemed that I disappeared!**

**And BTW Nikki, hopefully I won't invet a hidden soap opera in this story... sorry if it seemed that way! Anyways, on with the chapter!))  
**

**Chapter 21: **Enter Athkora

Yuna tossed in her sleep, the ebbing feeling in her stomach pulsating wickedly. In her mind, a strong voice spoke soft, yet legible words that sent longlasting shivers down her spine. The voice sounded warped beyond comparison. Never before had she heard this voice. Without even breaking out of her slumber, she rose from her bed, the words in her head commanding her.

_That's right... Rise..._

Her head was slumped against her chest almost, her steps soft yet heavy against the floor of her hut.

_Go outside..._

She obeyed immediately, mumbling unintelligible words. She almost fell flat on her face as she went through the tent flap of her hut, the starting winds blowing her hair and clothing about her. The black of the night and the chirping sounds of Besaid's rainforests were upon deaf ears. On she walked, still sleeping through this hypnotizism. In her dreams she could feel an unearthly power urge her forward, beckoning her on a trail that could never be recounted.

_You're almost there... just a little longer..._

Yuna groaned softly, and felt herself wake. As she lifted her head, the shapes around her were blurry, and she blinked sleepily, not realizing what she was doing. A faint smile touched her lips, and she walked without the power of the voice inside her head. Where she was headed, she had no idea.

_Stop._

The voice commanded, and she didn't hesitate to do so. Ahead of her stood a hazy shape shrouded in blackness, a swirl of tenebrosity surrounding the figure. The voice inside of Yuna's head turned strangely feminine, and it rasped.

_Come closer, child._

The voice demanded. Yuna moaned softly, and took a few heavy steps forward. The figure's... figure focused. It was a hauntingly beautiful woman with a dark look about her. Her hair was black, curled in fine ringlets around her palish face. Her eyes were a deeply set lumiscent purple, her pupils extremely dilated. Her pale skin was lined finely with little lines of stress, yet none of the lines were of laughter. The woman had an air of cruelty about her, from her shrewd expression to the way her hands were set at her sides, clenching and unclenching steadily. A slow jolt of realization hit Yuna, and she blinked a few more times, trying to get her facts straight.

"Athkora..." Yuna mumbled softly, dragging her drooping eyes to sweep the woman's face for any emotion. Athkora's mouth twisted into a smirk of belittlement, her eyes dancing with an all too familiar malice. Her body glowed for a minute, and dozens of pyreflies errupted from her body, drifting hazily about them.

"Yes..." She hissed, her voice cracking with an effort to speak. She brought her hands up to Yuna's cheeks, and she held her hands there, studying Yuna's sleepy face.

"Ahh... Little Yuna. It has been a long, long time. The last time I saw you, you were a motherless toddler wailing into your uncle's shirt. I see Braska's youthful charms and looks have settled themselves within you... Oh Braska..." She said quietly, tweaking Yuna's forehead with a finger. A lone pyrefly drifted down from above their heads, and it zoomed right into Yuna's body, taking her right to a memory that was presumably Athkora's.

_A man stood in his summoner's garb, facing the lonely sea on a point on the Mi'ihen Highroad. He had dismissed his guardians for the day, wanting to get some time to himself. The sea's waves rolled restlessly upon each other, and when they met it echoed a large series of crashing. The clouds swirled in a tight knit, their color a devilish purple. The horizon was a bleak gray. Soon, Braska knew, it would rain._

_From a place not too far from him, was a lone figure, her robes fluttering and curling about her body's many curves. She coughed politely, and Braska turned. When he saw the woman, he scowled, and muttered furiously to himself._

_"What are you doing here?" He muttered to the figure behind him, spitting at her shoes. The woman's eyes softened, and she took a step towards him her hand touching his sleeve._

_"Braska..." She said softly, "I'm here for you... I love you..." She smiled softly, and drew her head back when she saw his expression. Malice. For the first time in her life, she saw that emotion run through that man's eyes._

_"What are you thinking of, Summoner Athkora? I cannot even think of loving you, for I have a wife, and with her I have a baby daughter. Yuna is her name, and she and my wife are my life! Begone with you! You cannot say that you love me!" He shoved her away, and pulled his robes about him, jogging pas ther, a furious look upon his face. A man she recognized as Sir Auron came out of the settling dusk, and look at his summoner ditifully._

_"We leave, Braska?" He asked softly, not even looking Athkora's way. Braska nodded briskly, and looked up when he felt the first few drops of rain splatter upon his cheeks. The rain came down in bullets, and they both mounted their chocobos. _

_Athkora sunk to her knees, her pretty hair plastered to her distressed face. Her tears streamed down her face, her dry sobd wreching her body. Her eyes burned with the tears, and the tears she shed soon mingled with the fresh rain that streamed down on her. She sniffed loudly, and coughed, straightening herself.  
_

_"If I cannot have you, Braska, I will destroy you!"_

The vision ended, and Yuna blinked again, and saw a look of true sorrow flash across Athkora's darkly beautiful face. Yunna looked away slowly, and yelped as she felt another pyrefly enter her.

_In one of Besaid's many huts sat a young Al Bhed woman, breastfeeding a small, yet healthy baby. The woman gazed lovingally down into her sleepy baby's eyes, one blue, one green. The baby had been born two months ago, through a long, yet strenuous birth. The woman sighed happily, and rocked the baby a few times. She thought to herself silently, and sang softly to her baby in her native tongue.  
_

_Kumtah cmispanc gecc ouin aoac,  
Csemac yfyed oui frah oui neca.  
Cmaab,  
bnaddo pypo,  
Tu hud lno,  
Yht E femm cehk y mimmypo._

_Lynac oui ghuf hud,  
Dranavuna cmaab,  
Frema ujan oui y fydlr E'mm gaab.  
Cmaab,  
bnaddo tynmehk,  
Tu hud lno,  
Yht E femm cehk y mimmypo._

_The baby's eye's drifted softly, and finally closed. The woman smiled, and layed the baby in her bassinet, tucking the blankets up to her chin. She kissed the baby's forehead, and lay back on her bed, resting her head on a soft pillow. A noise at the flap of the tent snapped her attention to it. There was a woman, and she recognized her immediately. She sat up, and slowly backed away from the crazed lady's approaching form, her eyes widening in fear. In the approaching woman's hand was a dagger. The woman's eyes no longer possessed sanity. She smirked a hazy sneer, and gripped the Al Bhed woman's dress, dragging her upwards. _

_"Meja, Meja, Meja..." The woman sqaid softly, referring to the Al Bhed woman she was holding on to. Meja blinked, and gulped, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes._

_"You were the first love of Braska... But why did he pick a woman who was against his religion? He could've had me... I still love him, of course..." She lightly pressed the dagger at Meja's throat, smiling a truly sinister smile._

_"Summoner Athkora... Don't do this... none of this involves me!" Meja cried, and grimaced as the blade at her neck tightened its hold upon her life._

_"It has everything to do with you! You and your little wench you created with him!" Athkora pressed harder at the blade, letting a little line of blood appear. Meja gasped, and let a few tears stream down upon her cheeks. Athkora smirked ruthlessly, and let the blade slide effortlessly across Meja's throat. Meja's eyes seemed to pop out from her head, and she let herhands grasp at her throat, feeling the warm thick substance that was blood start to gush from her body. She dropped to her knees, and she screamed, feeling her lifeforce leave her. From inside her bassinet, Yuna started to cry, and Athkora immediately knew it was time to leave. She dropped the dagger, and ran helter-skelter into the night, never to be seen again on Besaid. _

_Suddenly, almost as soon as Athkora had departed, two small figures ran into the room. (Anyone who could imagine this right would be as smitten with the idea as I am) A five-year-old girl swept back her long black hair from her face, and when she saw Meja's body, she screamed, and the boy with her covered her mouth with his hand. His cow-licked bright red hair was slicked upon his face from the freshly-fallen rain, and his mouth was open with a look of the most outright terror. The seven-year olf form of Wakka walked slowly to Meja's body, and he knelt next to her, pushed slightly at her body, trying to see if she still lived._

_"Lady Meja?" He said quietly, patting her shoulder., and putting his hand to her neck. When he felt there, his hand shot up from its position on her throat to his chest where he began to scramble back from the corpse in front of him._

_"She's dead, isn't she?" The child Lulu said quietly to him, frowning as she saw him nod feverishly._

_"Wakka, go to the temple, and get a priest. He will have to send her.I will tae care of Yuna." Being a child wrought of pure responsibility, she had to take charge immediately. _

_"It's a shame another pretty Yevonite woman like her has been killed.." Wakka said sadly, running out the door. Lulu sighed, and walked slowly over to Yuna, and struggled to pick the small child up. When she succeeded, she looked upon the baby's now calm face. Yuna watched Lulu with a small smile, and one of her hands went up to pull at one of Lulu's long locks of hair. Lulu smiled, and patted the baby's head. When Lulu felt a rustling behind her, she turned, and felt Yuna be swept up from her arms, straight into the arms of Wakka's mother. A young, sad looking Chappu was grabbing at her skirt, and managed to flash a sad smile Lulu's way. Lulu sniffed back a few tears, and went to her own parents. Secretly, Lulu knew that Meja was no regular Yevonite, she wasn't of their race at all. If she was a Yevonite, like everyone else, she would've produced a baby with the same color of eyes... Yuna eyes were so unnatural..._

Yuna snapped out of the dream-like vision, and glanced upon her nemesis' face.

"That was one of the fayths that made up your shame-faced slut mother," Athkora sadly firmly, blinking away a look of triumph from her more glorious days.

"She was not a slut! She loved my father, and loved no one else!" Yuna shouted at her, shaking her head firmly, her opinions of her non-existent mother determined.

"You have no idea of what your mother was like... before she met Braska." Athkora said victoriously, sure that she could turn an opinion or two in her favour.

"I've had enough!" Yuna shouted, her fists clenching at her sides, "I want to go back! I've had enough of you! Begone, you unrestless fayth of the Farplane!" She prepared to throw a fist or two at Athkora, but the weakness of her legs from her day's activities wore her down.

"Very well," sneered Athkora, turning a heel to walk away, "I shall return you to your lover... Now you know your enemy's face! The next time you will see me, I will not hesitate to harm you! I will not stop until I have destroyed all that is sacred to Braska!" With a snap of her finger, she was gone. Yuna's vision turned black, and she felt herself fall for what seemed to be an etenity, until she felt a warm set of arms encircle her waist, cathing her from falling to a endless pit of death. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw her surroundings, er hut, in her bed. She looked behind her, and saw Tidus in the last place she had left him. Was this all a dream? What is Athkora up to?

* * *

**(( That's it! I hope you enjoyd this chapter, and finally I've had eighty reviews! Woohoo! I was waiting for 80 to update... anyways, here's the translation from the song listed in this chapter:**

**Golden Lullaby (Ehehehe! Minnypo!)**

**Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.**

Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby. 

**Anyways, we will soon know of the tretcherous acts of Athkora... stay tuned, review, and have a good day!**

**Any questions, comment, or suggestions, just leave them in your reviews!**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi :3)) **


	24. Chapter 22: News of two Daughters

**((Well, here's another chapter, hopefully longer than the rest... and I hope it's not classified filler. BTW, cangrats, Nikki, for your new series!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or X-2, or any reference of Eaving, Catling, Asterion or Grace, all from the Troy Game trilogy, by Sara Douglass. It's an incredibly good read. Check it out! I've mentioned a lot from all three books. Enjoy!))**

**Chapter 23:** News of Two Daughters, One Good, One Evil

Yuna woke with a start the next morning, a thin slick layer of sweat coating her face. She opened her eyes, and stared ahead. Was last night all a dream? No, no... It couldn't be... memories like that wouldn't just appear like that if it was a dream.

But Athkora. That woman was an evil all in herself.

"Yuna..." Came a sleepy voice behind her. Yuna froze, and pretended to be asleep, but the voice would not prevail. _WHACK!_ The speaker's arm landed on her face, causing her to grimace as it just stayed there. Yuna looked over to Tidus, who was still just snoring lightly in his sleep. Yuna frowned and got up, walking drowsily over to the kitchen. When she was getting out some pans and dishes, she looked over to Tidus again, and say the most curious sight.

Tidus had somehow taken all of the blanket to himself, and it looked like he had rolled a bunch of times, catching the blankets to him and tangling himself up pretty badly. To top it off, he was humming a tune, and his hands were moving quickly. Yuna did not recogize what he was doing, but today, we'd call it air guitar. Yuna gigled to herself and cracked a few chocobo eggs into a frying pan, and added a dash of this and that to her cooking. After cooking some bacon, fried eggs and toast up, she heard a groan from the bed. She looked over and laughed loudly. Tidus was now awake, and struggling to get up. After a few more failed attempts to rise, he fell on the floor with a loud thump, and he groaned again, rolling over. By now Yuna had already served the meal, and she held her hands out to him, like she was helping a little boy.

Tidus grinned, and instead of grabbing her hands, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her down on him, wrinkling her newly laundered clothes she had donned just a few minutes previously. She shrieked, and he rose with the blaankets around him like a new body, and he swung her over his shoulder and tried to walked over to the table feebly, with Yuna pounding her fists on his back.

"Mmm... Eggs... Bacon... Toast! A perfect breakfast!" Tidus mumbled, seizing a fork and shoveling the food in his mouth. By now Yuna had given up her struggle, and was hanging limply on his shoulder sighing like there was no tomorrow. When Tidus was going to seize her plate, however, Yuna did a powerful flip down to the ground and swipped her plate from his strong hands. Tidus had his fork near a piece of bacon, and Yuna shook her head no. Tidus sighed, shrugged and started to walk back to the bed, where he sat and tried to get himself out of his collective cacoon of linen. As Yuna was finishing her breakfast, she couldn't help but giggle over how he was doing.

Whenever he would pull a coener of one blanket from its place, another would take its place. When ever he tried to unravel his feet from their bonds, he would just get them more tangled up. Yuna stood, collected the plates and deposited them in the sink. She then came and sat with him, comtemplating his escape. She then went to work. Here and there she would pull, and slowly, after a matter of five minutes, he was sitting on a pile of blankets, and him pouting and feeling sort of sorry for hmself for not being able to get himself free.

"Now that's not the way a nineteen-year-old acts, does he?" Yuna said playfully, punching his arm lightly. Tidus shrugged, and fell on his back, and looped his arm around Yuna's waist, pulling him down beside him.

"So... Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?" Tidus asked, changing the subject completely. Yuna nodded, and smiled. Her last birthday wasn't so fun, because it was about a yea rand tow mouths since Tidus had dissappeared along with Sin. The year before that, everyone kept their distance from her and she didn't celebrate. She was just too distraught to celebrate anything joyful or happy, because all in a day, her happiness had whithered away.

"I want to do something fun for my birthday... something really fun," she said quietly, kissing his neck once or twice. Tidus grinned and flipped her on her back, him over her. He leant in and kissed her, their tongues playing softly.

"That can be arranged.." He said quietly, kissing her cheek delicately, "I'll talk to Rikku and Paine to plan something to surprise you."

Yuna looked up at him, and something clicked in her head. Right away she stood, and grabbed her coat, flinging it on. She buttoned each button up, and stopped as she reached the door.

"I've got to see them," she said quietly, waving slightly, "I'll be back this evening."

With that she was gone, the flap swinging and slapping the door frame softly. Tidus raised his eyebrows, and sighed. There was no reason for going after her, it was pointless, and whatever she had to do, she had to do. He had Blitz practise anyways today. He got up, and walked over to the closet, and took out his blitz gear. He hadn't worn it in a while because, of course, he had other clothing to wear too. After he buckled each buckle and zipped each zipped up, he rose, and grabbed a blitzball that was resting on a small table. He did as Yuna had done, and left the hut with the flap swinging shut.

* * *

As Yuna left, she whipped out her commsphere, and turned it on. She reached the right setting for the reception waves, and clicked the transmission button on. 

"Calling Paine and Rikku, it's Yuna, I need you guys, come in." She spoke clearly into the sphere, walking quickly to the temple. She heard some fuzzy interference, and finally two beeping sounds came in. Yuna smiled faintly, and laughed as she heard Rikku trip over something on the other line, while Paine huffed impatiently.

"What's up, Yunie?"

"What's the matter?"

Yuna smiled at her friends' loyalty, and cleared her throat.

"Where are you guys?"She asked quietly, catching the look a woman gave her, and she guessed she was being a bit loud.

"Kilika." came Rikku's reply.

"Luca." then came Paine's. Yuna sighed, and cleared her throat again.

"Well, guys, can you possibly come and pick me up in a small airship? I need to talk to you guys." Yuna said slowly, trying to find the words that would be worthy enough for the situation.

"Hey, Paine, I'll just come and pick you up, okie-dokie?" Rikku's voice said excitedly, as Paine sighed.

"Sure. If it's for you, Yuna, I'll go." Paine replied, trying to keep the annoyance in her voice down.

"Alrighty, Yunie, we'll be there in about an hour. Over and out!" said Rikku as she planned the time it would take for each stop.

"Gotcha" said Paine.

"Roger," said Yuna, clicking her commsphere off. There were so many things on her mind, things that could be solved easily, some having tough solutions, and some having no solution at all. But mainly two things nagged and picked at her mind. Athkora as her main thought. Would Yuna be strong enough to defeat this foe? Or, possibly, could these visions of a wrecked Luc and her daughter come true? But then the thought of her vision daughter flashed into her mind. Was she really going to have such a beautiful child? Would the vision come true and all she lived for would whither and die? _No_, she thought sternly, lifting her head up. _I cannot let that happen, no matter the circumstance._ She laced her delicate hands together and prayed. She prayed for the safety of Spira, of Tidus, of her friends, and most of all, she prayed for her vision daughter.

As she prayed, she did not notice that her body had slumped into a kneeling position, and within her closed eyes, her mind was taken elsewhere. Yuna's internal eye opened, and she saw she was in a stone hall, and she heard a young girl's laughter. She saw the child in question: a young girl of seven or eight sat in a sitting position, a length of red yarn in between her fingers, in a series of knots and patterns. Yuna then recognized it. Cat's cradle. The girl had a great silky mass of black curls, and startlingly sharp blue eyes. Yuna heard a sigh from a corner of the great hall, and she saw a woman who looked about twenty-seven or twenty-eight, watching the girl play. She had the same eyes as the girl except they were full of warmth and wisdom. The woman had a long length of chestnut-brown hair that was in tiny ringlets. When she noticed Yuna, she smiled, and took a step towards her. Yuna didn't move, she knew this woman meant no harm.

"I am Eaving, the long forgotten goddess all water and maturnity." Yuna nodded, and let the woman continue.

"The girl you see in front of you, is my daughter, Catling. In another dimension, we both lived in a place called London, where my lover and fellow god, Og, still roams. Catling is the representitive of a powerful form of magic, called the Game. It comsumes all evil in London and area, but she herself is evil. In my my last life of three, she was my living daughter, and I thought her the daughter I was promised but denied to have multiple times in my previous lives. My one true daughter, Grace, was the daughter of myself and the minotaur Asterion from the labyrinth in Knossos, Greece. You see, I must always watch over my first daughter's movements, because she cursed Grace. If anybody dares to kill Catling, everywhere Grace has been will be destroyed, along with London.

"But that is not the reason why we meet here today, in this stone hall of vision. I am here to tell you of your own daughter. This daughter will be a leader, a peacemaker, and a person who will inflict change in Spira. I forsee that the Al Bhed and Guado will live in peace with each other and all other Spirans, including the Ronso also." Eaving stood in front of Yuna, and rested her hand on Yuna's stomach.

"She's here, and growing strongly. Go from here enlightened, and please be careful. Catling's new associate is indeed Athkora, and Catling has risen her from pyreflies, and Catling intends to rip Spira limb by limb, damaging it slowly. When Athkora is done with this world, she will come over to London and take what supposes is her place at Catling's side. Please stop Athkora, it will save both out world in more than just one way. Remember Yuna, jealousy is a strong factor to victory over the risen summoner. Wield it well." And with that, the stone hall completely vanished along with Eaving and Catling playing with her yarn.

* * *

Yuna woke with a start, and she noticed she was being shaken. She opened her eyes, and saw a worried Rikku and aine looking at her with despair, with Rikku having a trong grasp on her shoulders. 

"Yunie! Yunie... are you okay?" Rikku asked nervously, blinking several times.

"Yes, I'm fine, can we please go now?" Yuna asked, a mixture of fatigue and irritation in her voice. Rikku and Paine both drew back, a look of shock clearly displayed on their faces. Rikku nodded, and let Yuna get up, and the three of them boarded the small blueish-black airship.

"So, Yuna, what's up?" Paine asked cautiously, careful of what to say, wary from Yuna's irritated outburst just a few minutes ago.

"Well, I have to tell you guys two things... One is I know of a deadly new enemy... and... something.. else." Yuna responded carefully, a look of gultiness upon her almost pale looking visage.

"I think I'll tell you of the.. something else first..."

**((Bum bum bum... what will Yuna speak of? Is it Eaving, or of the other news abroad? Tune in next time, on Not Until the End, Always! ... I've always wanted to say that... anyways, stay alert for the next chapter!**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi X3)) **


	25. Chapter 23: Let's All Have a Little Talk

**((I'm back! And with over a hundred reviews! Woo, you guys rock! Anyways, here's the newest addition to the series, and I hope you all enjoy! Oh yes, if I were to recommend an amazing story, it would be Nikki's, The Shadow of Evil! Here's the chapter! Have fun!))**

**Chapter 23:**Let's All Have a Talk  
**

* * *

**

Yuna looked down, her shame clearly reflected on her features.

"Umm.. I don't really know how to say this... but.." Yuna hesitated, and coughed lightly. Rikku frowned sadly and put an arm around her, bringing her cousin close.

"What is it, Yunie?" Rikku asked softly, motioning for Paine to come hither.

"Yuna, you know you can tell us anything. We promise we won't get mad, whatever it is," Paine added softly, sitting at Yuna's other side. Yuna gazed shamefacedly at her companions, and looked down once more.

"I-I-I'm... pregnant.." Yuna murmured, and grimaced for the reaction that had yet to come. But there was nothing. Just silence. Yuna looked up, and saw their expressions. Even though shock was obviously written quite plainly on their faces, she could see a hint of pleasure in them too. Rikku broke the silence, cheering for all it was worth.

"Yeeee-ah! Yay, Yunie! I'm gonna be an Auntie... I'm gonna be an Auntie!" Rikku squealed, jumping up and dancing around Paine and Yuna, cheering and clapping her heart out. Paine smiled warmly at Yuna, and took her hand.

"A new challenge for you, eh, Yuna?" Paine said softly, "Seems like you can't stay out of adventures. Once and a while, you should really take a break and let other people prove themselves. You've done one hell of a job!" Yuna smiled happily at Paine, but her smile slowly vanished. Thoughts arose from her mind... How will Spira take this? How will Wakka and Lulu take this, being ex-Yevonites? And most of all, what of Tidus? How would he react?

"Wait a minute Yunie, have you told Mr. T yet?" Rikku asked suddenly, stopping her own celebration and sitting again. Yuna shook her head, and both the other girls sighed.

"You have to tell him, Yuna. It's important to him, isn't it?" Paine asked quietly, touching Yuna's shoulder briefly. Yuna grimaced at that, and looked down again.

"No... I wouldn't know what he'd say..." Yuna sadly, putting her hands to her face, the surfacing of tears starting to come to her eyes. Sobs wretched her weakening form, and both Paine and Rikku sighed again. When Yuna ceased her crying, Rikku pulled Yuna's hands from her face and wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, Yunie, he's gonna love it," Rikku said encouragingly, "Come now, stop your meaningless blubbering ya big baby! This is a thing to celebrate! A new life!" Yuna laughed softly through her half-sobs, and smiled.

"Maybe you're right, it's a good thing." They all sat in silence, their thoughts lost. No words were spoken for quite some time, just a subtle silence, nothing more, nothing less. Paine had suddenly thought of something, and both of the other two girls jerked their heads in Paine's direction when she coughed lightly.

"Yuna... you said when we picked you up that you had two things you wanted to speak with us about. What is the other thing?" Paine asked timidly, flicking a stray bit of dirt off her warrior boots. Paine had changed her wardrobe a little over the months, but kept her dress spheres the same. Today she had worn her warrior boots, a light gray tank top and a pair of black jeans, while trying to stay casual. Rikku had stayed the same, really, by wearing an orange bikini with a knee-length denim skirt, and she finshed her look with a pair of chocobo feathered cowboy boots. Everywhere Rikku walked, she left a little bit of a sparse trail behind her, and you could never really lose her.

Yuna nodded, and cleared her throat.

"Girls, a new threat to Spira has come." she said a bit too calmly.

"What!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am." Yuna said sadly, flicking a strand of her glossy hair from her eyes.

"Her name is Athkora, and she used to know my father..." And so Yuna told her best friends of the new threat, and both Paine and Rikku just sat in their seats, their mouths agape. Yuna then went on to Catling, and the vision of Eaving she had recieved just before meeting RP. The memory of seeing Catling sent cold shivers own her spine, and she trembled. As she finished, both Rikku and Paine looked as though their fayths had been sent, leaving their bodies as cold empty shells. Rikku was first to recover, and as always, she took lightly to the situation.

"Oh, yeah! I'm gonna go and open a can of good-old-fashioned whoop-ass! Boo-yah!" She yelled excitedly, pumping a clenched fist into the air. Paine just rolled her eyes, and stood, walking to the control panel to start the ship.

"So, Yunie, when do we head out?" Rikku asked excitedly, jumping to and fro, shaking the little bells on her boots. Yuna giggled, shrugged, and sat back, one hand on her belly.

"I guess when Athkora begins to cause trouble, maybe," Yuna sighed, putting her hands in her lap.

"so, when she causes a fuss, we'll be there to stomp her ass out!" Rikku chirped, punching to the air. Yuna laughed and nodded, and turned to Paine.

"Paine, could we go back to Besaid? I'm needed there."

* * *

In Besaid, Tidus was beginning to get worried. Yuna had never really been gone for this long. He sighed, and took a small box out of his pocket, and flipped it playfully in his hands absentmindedly. 

"Tidus!" A voice called, making Tidus turn his head. There was Wakka, walking down the path from the village.

"Hey brudda, it's going to rain, ya know that?" Wakka said slowly, watching the clouds overhead. Indeed, the clouds did look menacing. The clouds were swirling into a black mess of malevolence. Tidus shuddered, and shrugged, the box still swirling slowly in his hands.

"Wakka, I don't know what to do..." Tidus said sadly, pocketing the box and burrying his face in his hands. Wakka looked down sadly, and sat next to him, and stared out at the restless ocean ahead of them.

"What do ya need help with, T?" Wakka asked encouragingly, slapping Tidus' back heartilly to make him feel better. Tidus sighed, and lifted his head from his hands.

"It's Yuna... and the whole proposal thing." He said quietly, looking at the swirling skies open to let in a patch of sunlight from the heavens above. Wakka thught for a moment, and cleared his throat.

"Okay, we'll start with Yuna then, ya?" He smiled and rested his hands on his knees.

"Well, lately, Yuna's been acting strangely. She's definitely not herself, and this morning, she left to go somewhere without telling me where... and I'm worried sick that something's happened to her..." Tidus said quickly, scratching the back of his neck gingerly as he spoke.

"Well, ya know, Tidus, Yuna could just be going through a phase, ya know? Everyone changes for a little while, and sometimes something good comes out of it all." Wakka said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin in deep thought. Wakka had been trying something lately that Lulu hated. He was thinking of growing a beard, so the choppy beginning of a beard were poking through his chin, and he enjoyed the prospect of rubbing his whiskered face in thought.

"Now, about the whole proposing thing. I know I may not be much of an expert on dis stuff, but what can a guy do? The only way Lu ever married me was through a promise and a comprimise, and that wasn't exactly flattering for her, ya?" Tidus smiled and laughed, and stretched his arms out in front of him, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, the thing is, I'm still stuck with the problem I had last time we spoke about this. My timing's almost always off, and my ideas of a location are pretty bad. I just don't really know what I should be doing here..." He said slowly, running his fingers through his locks. As soon as he finished, he felt a few drops of warm tropical rain hit his face. When it rained in Besaid, it poured. And wearing Blitz gear that was partially made of leather didn't add any fun to the situation.

The two men stood, and nodded to each other, walking side-by-side back to the village. As the rain finally started to pour, Tidus could hear the squishing of water under his feet. He pulled the strands of his wet hair from his eyes, and sneezed. Great. Now he was catching cold. When they finally neared the village, they both heard the mechanical roaring of an airship coming towards them. When they turned in the drection they came, they saw a small blueish-black airship shoot through the sky towards the island, and softly begin to decend for a soft landing. The airship landed on the cobbled street of the village, and they heard the soft clicking of machina inside, letting the arship ramp come down.

When the ramp finally fully descended, a very tired looking Yuna stood at the top, her hair dry and their hair wet. When she saw Tidus, she ran to him and embraced him, not minding that he was wet. He leant down and kissed her, and she gave into his kiss, and when they broke apart, she took his hand.

"We have to talk."

* * *

**((Ooooh! I know what they're gonna talk about, do you? Anyways, their talk and some Athkora evil coming in next chapter, so stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ciao,**

**-Chiishi X3)) **


	26. Author's Note: I'm so sorry!

**This is Chiishi, and I'm so sorry for not updating when I should be. I'm kind of upset right now, because of my mistake of not saving my changes of when I typed it. I had most of the story typed, then I checked if I could change something on HTML mode, and all of my text was gone. That was 2000 words down the toilet. I'm sorry again for not updating, but I had so much, then it was gone. I hope you all can forgive me, and I'm feeling really bad for not updating. This story isn't dead, it's just postponed until I get get the inspiration back for typing it. I have the other stories to work on too, so please forgive for being so late. I promise that this will be updated soon.**

**Again, I'm so sorry.**

**-Chiishi **


	27. Chapter 24: A hushed conversation

**((I'm back, and in the same day, too! I recovered of what I had to say.**

**BTW, IF ANYONE CAN DRAW SOME FANART FOR THIS FANFIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, OR PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**Anyways, onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chiishi- I do not own any-**

**Athkora- Die, insolent fool!**

**Chiishi- Okie-dokey... someone didn't take her pills today.**

**Nikki- Hello Athkora! You left your pills in your dressing room.**

**Athkora- Why- oh, thanks, Nikki! -gulps one down- I'm feeling much better... woah. -falls over and blacks out-**

**Chiishi- Nikki, what did you have in these pills?**

**Nikki- Trancs. I'm a pharmisutical student- duh!**

**Chiishi- -ahem- Anyways, I do not own any entities of Squaresoft.**

**Athkora- -gurgle gurgle-)) **

As Yuna entered her hut, she could feel her pulse quicken. As Tidus followed behind her, she felt nervousness pour its own sweet way through her veins. Tidus felt incredibly confused, and was a tad bit startled at Yuna's trembling emotions. As they sat on Yuna's bed, Tidus took her hands, and stroked her cheek fondly.

"Yuna, what is it?"

She looked away, her emotions distracted. She gulped and sighed, and looked him in the eye.

"What ever I tell you, will you promise not to get angry with me?" she asked quietly, her expressions downcast. He shot her a sheepish look, and raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," he replied straangly, squeezing her hands tenderly. From the look on her face it looked as though she was having some sort of trouble deciding of what to say. She breathed deeply, and shook her head.

"I can't." she said quietly, her hed turning away. Tidus sighed, and turned her head back to face him with his hands.

"Why can't you?" He asked softly, placing a kiss on each of her cheeks. Yuna shook her head again. Tidus yet again sighed and pulled her to him into a light embrace, and placed tiny breath-taking kisses on her pale lips, eyes and neck, making her shiver and silently moan. She smiled dimly, and looked away.

_Damn... why isn't this working, like it always does...?_ he thought mischeviously, and he sat perplexed at Yuna started to cry, the thin wisps of tears treading their pathes down her paling cheeks. Her whole body shook, and he finally understood how much it took for her to hold in this secret. Her eyes were soon puffy and red, and she closed those beautiful eyes, and hiccoughed. Tidus wiped away the tears with his thumbs, and placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips, and she felt the air gush out of her eyes with surprise. As he pulled away, he grinned cockily at her expression, and winked at her.

"Now would Yuna of the Gullwings be afraid of telling her lover-" Yuna blushed deeply at this, "-yes, lover, what is on her mind?"

"It's not that simple, Tidus." she sobbed, and drew her arms tighter around his chest.

"Tell me."

"I-I," she studdered, her sobs echoeing away.

"You..." he echoed, egging her on with his eyebrows.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a stoney silence in the room, and Tidus let go of her, his shock evidant.

_Pregnant..._ he thought stiffly, and he blinked once or twice, then licked his lips.

"That's..." he began softly... trying to knot his expressions together. Yuna turned away, her sobs renewing. When she felt Tidus' hand on her cheek, she turned to him, and was blasted with the most loving kiss she had ever recieved. As they drew apart, a smile was on his face, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"That's awesome! I'm going to be a father!" he cheered, and embraced her tightly, and he laughed. Yuna suddenly felt much lighter, like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She huggled (a/n: I got all mushy in this scene.) him back, and he kissed her neck slowly, and she melted from under him, and he grinned. But as soon as they grin appeared, it disappeared, as if it was stolen.

"Who else knows?" he asked sternly, his look questionable.

"Rikku and Paine." she said quietly, and Tidus shrugged, and lifted her up in his arms, bridal style, and stood.

"But think, I'm gonna be a dad..." He said slowly, his priorities coming together. Yuna stayed quiet at this, and reminded herself that he had told her once that if he was going to be a father, he would try his best to be a better dad that his old man.

"You'll be a great dad!" Yuna said excitedly, and the grin reappeared on Tidus' face in all its half-moon splendour.

"I will, won't I?" he said cockily, trying to strike a pose, "But I'm so excited by this, Yuna!"

_Thank Yevon..._ she thought softly, and giggled as he twirled her around in the air, but in elsewhere, it was no time to be merry.

* * *

The soft clicking of heels echoed through the Via Infinito, and surprisingly, the Tonberries shrunk away into nothingness, the dungeonous place now empty.The dim light shone with limited use on the floors, and the wearer of the heels turned a corner. 

"I must think of something..." The heels clicked on, and the long dress of the figure swished on the floor. It was a wonder that this person didn't catch her heel on the corner of her dress. This was, of course, Athkora. What she was doing down here in the Via Infinito, only she knew.

"My new plan needs zeal..." She stepped on a Gecko, and it hissed its warning.

"It needs betrayal..." She kicked a strangling Tonberry off into oblivion.

"Most of all, it needs bloodshed." She nudged a baby coeurl off a ledge, and it meowed pathetically, praying for its mother to appear.

As she plotted, Athkora never really noticed that dozens upon dozens of fiends were appearing rapidly behind her. She cursed as a growl interrupted her deep cave of thought, and she turned around, and seemed unfazed by the scene before her.

"Filthy animals." she spat, and turned again, walking her way down the hall. The fiends took their oppurtunity. They struck. There was a barriage of clawing, hacking, slashing, and biting.

"So tiresome.." a voice came from inside the mess, and suddenly all the fiends were disintagrating into nothing. Athkora stepped foreward, and cussed when she saw that her heels were drenched in blood. From inside her hand was a ball of fiery energy, and she clenched her fist, making it immediately dissapate. Athkora continued on, and smirked grimly.

"I heard something from down here!" A voice called from a four way hall. Athkora turned, and flicked her hair from her face.

"There! There she is! The one who killed Commander Xanith!" Athkora sneered, and giggled evily as she saw a platoon of about twenty-five Bevelian guards turn a corner and come skidding after her. She stepped back, and opened her mouth in mock horror, and the men stopped short, and bowed their heads.

"We're sorry miss, but you're going to have to come with us." the leader said gently, holding out a hand for her to take. Her mouth turned from an 'o' shape to a smirk, and she took his wrist, and crushed it from under her fingers. The leader dropped back, and cussed loudly, his hand hanging limply from his arm. He nodded to his fellow guards, and they knelt into stance, their guns poised to shoot. One after one, the guns recoiled, the red-hot bullets escaping from the barrels. Athkora closed her eyes, and held her hand up. The bullets seemed to freeze, and they fell one after the other, onto the ground, useless. The men looked at the bullets, and then her, and then got up quickly, and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Fools! Your machina weapontry has no affect on the likes of me!" She snarled, and clapped her hands together. A crackling sound sizzled in the air, and she held her hands out towards them, and a sickening site followed. Her fingernails seemed to grow to amazing lengths, and blood ran finely down her delicate fingers, and the nails grew into claws, which were about three feet long, and as tough as a diamond. She ran towards the first few of them, and slashed mercilessly, scoring long raking claw marks into the soldiers' backs. She sneered as she lept onto a slowpoke, her knees on his shoulders. She cross-slashed his chest, and twisted his head to the side, breaking his neck. She immediately leapt off, and went to the other few in front of her. Let's just say it looked like a three-year-old girl ripping the head off a barbie doll. She dealt with the last ones left with swift slashes to their necks, the blood spurting out like a fountain. She walked straight, and laughed as she saw that the soldiers had led her to exactly where she was searching for.

A door lay ahead of her, and she reached out to open it by the handle, but it slid open.

'I've been waiting for you...' A thin voice said quietly, and Athkora stepped inside, and smiled when she saw what lay ahead of her. It was the room where Trema had stashed all the broken spheres he had smashed. From beside her, she saw the pyreflies form a man, and she immediately recognized who it was.

"Trema..." she said quietly, and the man nodded.

"I've tried, Athkora my dear... but I found nothing." Trema whispered. Athkora sighed, and inside her head, she cackled.

_Fool... he fell for my tricks... now there will be no other spheres of Spira's history left to be worth telling... _

"You did well, though, love.." Athkora said quietly, and they laughed, for they knew that this world would be doomed without its past. The insignificant fools had it coming.

* * *

"And then, we had to play matchmaker for the monkeys!" Yuna said happily, laughing her head off. Tidus grinned, and laughed as he heard her re-tell her tales, and her paid the most of the attention he gave to Lake Macalania and Zanarakand. 

"So you said that the woodlanders have a home now... don't they?" he asked quietly, and Yuna nodded. Tidus lay back, and closed his eyes. Now was the perfect time to strike. Yuna looked over to him, and notcied that his expression had dramatically changed.

"Tidus? What's wrong?" Yuna asked, quietly, and placed a hand on his chest. He sighed, and opened his eyes.

"Let's say I know this guy... who loves this girl a lot... and he wants to marry her..." he stopped, and closed his eyes, clearly confused on what he was going to say. When he opened them, he saw Yuna egging him on with her eyebrows. He sighed, and sat up.

"Do you know this guy?" Yuna asked curiously, and she smiled as he looked to her. He nodded, and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"But he has no idea of how to ask her. What should he do?" Tidus said softly, staring in front of him.

"Well, he should be a man and ask her!" Yuna replied, giggling. Tidus nodded firmly, and slid off, the bed, and knelt on one knee. Yuna forze, and watched in amazement as she saw him draw out a small box from his pocket.

"Yuna... I have no idea of what your last name is... would you give me the honor of you- Ah, screw this." He took out the ring from the box, and slipped it on her finger.

"Yuna, will you marry me?" Tidus asked happily, taking her hands in his. She nodded, and he laughed, and scooped her into his arms, and she embraced him tightly, and looked at the ring on her hand, and thought to herself that nothing could ruin that moment.

Not even-

"Yunie!"

**((Muahahahahaha! Anyways, I was going to encorperate a lemon there, but I thought it would be more tasteful in another chapter. You know what 'Yunie' means- Rikku's here! Anyways, I gave a show of force on Athkora's part, and on my second copy I shortened the scene with Athkora and Trema. It was nonsense, and I can't remeber what I wrote there. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! And if anyone wants to be in my disclaimer, just tells me!  
**

**Ciao,**

**Chiishi X3)) **

* * *


	28. Chapter 25: Athkora's Past

**((Welcome back! Well, to answer questions, **Secret and Strange Angel**, I will not be putting Seymour back in. I'm keeping him dead, where he belongs... sorry! ;p Anyways, thanks so very much, me beloved reviewers! Anyways, the person randomly picked to be in the disclaimer is... **Secret and Strange Angel

**Disclaimer:-**

**Chiishi:- I do not own..**

**SaSA:- Yay! New chapter! -does a happy dance- So, what's this chapter about?**

**Rikku:- That's a secret, but we can tell you that Tidus- -mufflewuffle caused by Chiishi's hand-**

**Chiishi:- Oh no you don't! I don't own-**

**SaSA:- I'll do it! She doesn't owe any part or anything of SquarEnix and its properties!**

**Chiishi:- Well done! -claps-**  
**

* * *

** Chapter 25: Athkora's Past

"Yunie! Yunie! We have news!" A excited Rikku said as she flopped through the door, landing face first into the dirt. Gippal stepped over her, and gave an apologetic look. Rikku humphed, and got up, brushing off various particules of sand and dirt off her bikini. She stood still for a solid minute, concentrarting hard on what she had forgotten to say.

"Oh yeah! We went to the Farplane today!" Rikku said excitedly, her arms waving. Gippal rolled his eyes, and Yuna looked on at Rikku, a look of plain interest on her face.

"We met that unsent, Maechen, except he was.. still in the flesh. He was wondering the Farplane.." Gippal said sadly and Rikku looked down sadly.

"He-he... told us of Athkora. And her past with Trema-" Rikku started, and was interupted by Yuna.

"No..." Yuna said quietly, running her fingers through her ruffled hair.

"It seems that Trema was the training priest for Athkora, and he tried greatly to please her... He had a crush, if you will."

_Trema sat, as he always did, and looked down, retracing his memories. Gippal and Rikku sat also, and immediately Rikku held a bored look upon her face._

_"If I can remember correctly... Trema, as you know, was the high priest of Yevon when Yu Yevon reigned. before he was appointed, however, he had a pupil. Her name was Athkora. Through their many months of practise and training, Trema began to admire his pupil for her ever-increasing beauty. When she finally became a summoner, Trema said one thing to her._

_"'My child, if you ever require any assistance in your travels, do not hesitate to ask.' She left that day, and acquired her first aeon, Shiva, from the Macalania temple, because when a summoner begins, they must acquire an aeon that has a similiar gender afflication. There, on her way out of Macalania, she met Braska, and fell hopelessly in love. She fellowed him around Spira, and he always told her to leave him be, and that he had a family and a newborn daughter that he needed to visit. So, in her despair, she fled to Trema, demanding her request. Something had happened recently to her, for her clothes were stained eith blood and her emotions were rattling within her._

_"'Trema! I demand my wish!' she had yelled, running through Bevelle temple, looking for her mentor._

_'What will it be, my child?' His voice echoed the foggy chamber, and she rushed to him._

_'I just commited a sin, Lord Trema.' she said in a shaky voice, and Trema tsked. She looked up to him, and continued._

_'The victim's child... I need you to gather all the spheres you can... and seal them away from the child.. I don't want her to know of what happened in the past.'" _

"But.." Yuna said quietly, not believing of what she heard.

"I thought that Trema stole those spheres because..." Tidus said slowly, puzzled.

"Yes, I know. But he seemed to have motivation and reason behind it all.." Gippal said sadly, and looked to Yuna.

"Your mother was the victim.." Rikku said sadly, and Yuna looked away, clearly hurt, and tears ran from her eyes. Tidus took her into his arms, and she sobbed into his shoulder, her body writhing in sorrow.

"So.. that meant that Braska never found out... that his wife had died... until it was too late.." Rikku reflected sadly, putting her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Then... we found Nooj.. He was in Guadosalem.."

_Gippal rushed towards his friend, and embraced him quickly with one arm. Rikku waved, and Nooj spared them a questioning look._

_"What business do you have in the city of the Guado?" He asked quietly, making Gippal look distractedly away. _

_"We went to the Farplane for answers." Rikku responded, her eyes. level with the ground. Nooj's eyes shifted from his comrade to his comrade's lover, and held up his hands as a sign to continue._

_"We found that old man, Maechen, and he told us about a lady that lived during Braska's pilgremmage. She was a summoner as well, and they somehow knew each other." Gippal began, his hands clenched at his sides. Rikku decided to jump in at this moment._

_"Well, this lady's name is Athkora, and she was the pupil of Trema, the most recent high priest of Yevon. We fought Trema in the Via Infinito.. he hadn't left for a long time, he had said. Two years isn't a long time." Rikku began, and started to talk more to herself that the others._

_"Well, from what Maechen said, we know that this Athkora murdered a woman, and Athkora asked Trema is he could collect spheres of Spira's past so the mother's child wouldn't know about her.. That's all we know." Gippal concluded, and Nooj raised his real arm to his face, and rubbed his chin. He looked at them, and creaked a half-smile._

_"Relax, guys. I'll think on it." Nooj waved to them, and turned the other way, to the thunder plains, and disappeared from view._

_"Gippal! We need to get to Yunie! If this has something to do with Braska, then we must get to them and deliver the news of her father's past!" Rikku said frantically, her heels bouncing with nervousness. Gippal put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, the message he related making her blush._

_"Anyways.. we have time..." Gippal drew her closer, and laid his lips softly upon hers._

"Okay, you pervert! That's enough!" Rikku screamed, whacking Gippal's shoulder with enough force to make him keel over. Gippal grimaced, and chuckled, and noticed the look of merriment in Yuna's eyes.

"Well.. you might as well go, you know, tell Paine and them... come for us in about... two hours, alright?" Tidus said sheepishly, and Rikku and Gippal nodded, and were racing each other out the door.

"They're like children.." Yuna giggled, and rested her head on Tidus' shoulder.

"Speaking of children.." Tidus said huskily, "we never finished of where we left off..."

Tidus laughed when she flopped back on the bed, and he immediately look control. He crawled slowly to her, and kissed her neck, and she moaned and closed her eyes. He positioned his hands above her head, and kissed her fiercely on her already swollen lips, and reached down to her shirt, and undid the straps that held the shirt together. The one thing that always fascinated him was that Yuna almost never wore a bra, and she always managed to have a great shape. She shivered in anticipation, and she placed her hands at her sides, and smiled gently.

"I think... you'll be a great dad..." she mumbled quietly, and Tidus shifted to her breats, and smiled at the familiar sight, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, and sucked on it quietly. Due to her pregancy, Yuna's breasts had grown a tiny bit, and had adopted a motherly shape. His other hand reached to her other breast, and he rubbed it gently, making her moan quietly. He looked up at her and let her breasts go, and kissed her down her breatsts.

"You really think so?" he asked seductively, slipping off his shirt and armor, and lifted her up, and she hungrily snatched her mouth at his, and her hands went his chest, and his hers, cupping and lovingly squeezing her breasts. She quickly discarded her shorts and panties, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him as she pulled off his shorts and boxers. She moaned gently as their kissing elevated in passion, and she broke away, her eyes looking into his.

"I do."

That was all it took to send him into a passioned state. He gently grabbed her hips, and lifted her, sliding him gently into her. She tilted her head back, and moaned silently as she felt her legs tighten about his chest, and he thrusted into her, and she ground her hips into each thrust. A frenxied sweat began to appear on their bodies, the slickness making their skin sticky. Again and again he delved into her, and brought one of his shaking hands to her belly, and rested it there, wanting to feel the child within. Her breathing became more ragged, and she pulled him back, and she landed softly on her back, and let her hands fall to her sides, and she gripped the sheets in esctasy, her mind reeling. He thrusted harder and harder, and rested his head on her chest, and thrust one last time, spilling his seed into an already filled womb.

She orgasmed, and recovered quickly, rining a hand down his cheek, and leant up to kiss him sweetly. He rolled off of her, and they lay togather, and Tidus brought the blanket over their cooling bodies.

"Thanks..." Yuna said quietly, closing her eyes.

"For what?" Tidus asked dreamily, his head still on their previous activities.

"For everything... for being there for me when I needed you... and how..." she smiled gently, "I'm going to be your wife and all.." She looked at her ring, which rested delicately on her finger, and he brought his forehead to hers.

"Anything for you.." he said quietly, kissing her forehead softly. He looked at the clock beside her bed, and cursed.

"Shit! They're coming for us in like... fifteen minutes!" Tidus cussed, and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to the bathroom, and she giggled.

"Shower time!"

* * *

As the Celsius lowered itself near the ground, Yuna could see Brother's approaching form. 

"That idiot. Who's flying the ship?" Tidus spat, and Yuna laughed.

"Brother doesn't really pilot the ship. Buddy's the one who does most of the flying. Yuna giggled as she saw Brother approach, his arms stretched out for a hug he expected would come. No such luck. Since Besaid was a very lush place, tree roots literally coverd the forest floor. Brother's foot hooked into one, and he went flying, and landed with an 'umph' in the dirt. Yuna and Tidus both laughed, and walked up the ramp to the elevator, and was greeted by Paine.

"Hey, long time no see." she said happily, a glimmer of a smile upon her face. Yuna laced her fingers in his, and the three of them walked on the elevator, and rode it up to the bridge, and as soon as the door was open, the whole team cheered. Yuna and Tidus went one way, and Paine the other. Baralai approached her, and lay a soft kiss on her lips, and her look turned slightly deadly.

"Baralai.." she said softly, a hint of warning in her eyes. He nodded.

"Now is not the time, I know."

"Lovbird alert! Whooooooooop! Whooooooooooop!" Rikku cried, running in circles around the pair. She giggled, and danced goofily about them, and Paine jutted out her foot, and Rikku tripped, and fell flat on her face.

"Siblings.. tend to act alike sometimes." Gippal teased, and helped Rikku up. Shinra stood up from his seat and peered over the seat's edge.

"We're got a report, guys, from Bevelle. The guards there are coming up dead, and more are being killed, faster than you can say 'machina assembly parts'!" Shinra plopped bak down onto his seat, and started clacking at his keyboard, telling the rest of them that he was finished.

They turned to Buddy, who nodded, and set a course.

"What about Brother?" Baralai asked quietly, and everyone laughed.

"He's on board, her got on a minute ago." Buddy said from his seat, and they went. YRP gathered, and they went into stance, much to the interest of the men about them. Yuna winked at them, and giggled.

"You know what this mean girls... Mission Time!"

**((Babababa! BababaBAba bababaaa bibababa.. bababababaBA! I love the mission time music, can't you tell? Well, if you want to be in the disclaimer with a mai character, tell me in your reviews, and hopefully, we can get some fine fanart, if anyone can supply it, and it's NOT stolen! (Nikki, can you please email me that URL?) Anyways, tune in next time for... Mission Time!**

**Ciao and luff as always,**

**-Chiishi)) **


	29. Chapter 26: Mission Time!

* * *

**((Well, I'm back! And with a new... action-packed chappie that doesn't have any spelling mistakes! w00t! Well anyways, enjoy the chapter, and I'm happy that it's a tad bit longer than some of my earlier chapters! Oh and Nikki, I was aiming for reader-drawn fanart... not any that's been already made that I ask permission for. Well, anyways... Chapter 26!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own...**

**Tiyuri- I wanna read the chapter!**

**Well... It's going to have to wait-**

**Sword Dragon Master- I want to too. Just say the stupid discliamer and get on with it!**

**That was my original plan. I do not own anything belonging to SquareEnix. So there.**

**All fans: FINALLY!)) **

* * *

**Chapter 26: **Mission Time!

The ride to Bevelle was long and uneventful, but not until Tidus decided to lighten the atmosphere. He was having a strange couple dancing competition… and strangely, both Baralai and Gippal backed out at once. The girls had laughed their heads off, and had had a competition anyways, with just them girls. They changed into Songstress, and were beginning to dance, but Rikku had to be cheater, and cast Jitterbug on herself, making Haste be cast on her.

Everyone stopped as they watched Rikku on Haste, and she was literally a blur of movement. She stopped, however, when he tripped on a wet patch of floor, and was sent skidding, still in her faster-moving position, to the ground, where she quickly got up, dusted herself off in a blur, and proceeded to punch and feebly kick Gippal, for he had begun to laugh at her when she fell. Her words were barely hearable, for she was talking so fast.

"Sounds like… 'I hate you Gippal… why can't you ever be nice'?" Paine said sneering, making Rikku turn her head in a swift motion, and she yelled a few quick words in Al Bhed, making Paine narrow her eyes.

"Minus fifteen respect points, Rikku!" Paine said quietly, turning away. Rikku froze for a human second, and began to fidget, making her appear to twitch. They could tell that she was having trouble forming an apology, and Paine merely shrugged it off.

By the time Rikku's Haste spell wore off, she was exhausted. She excused herself, and mumbled something about crashing for a nap in the Cabin.

"Don't take too long! We're almost at Bevelle!" Yuna called to her, and Rikku waved it off, and went up the elevator. Everyone turned to Gippal, who looked around in a confused state, wondering of what they were staring at him about. He noticed Baralai pointing to the now returning elevator, and he was quirkily raising his eyebrows suggestively. Gippal held up his fingers, connecting two with two. Then, a look of realization came upon his face. He grinned cockily, and sauntered up the stairs, and ran to the elevator, taking it up.

The group now sat silent, their ears hearing for any noise from the cabin. They were rewarded. From up stairs, they could hear Barkeep yelling at Gippal, and Gippal yelling back. He had gotten the wrong idea. No sex, just some time with Rikku.

"What an idiot." Buddy said from the controls, making the group laugh. The yelling subsided upstairs, and Gippal came down from the elevator, a heavy look on his face. He came down to one of the chairs, and flung himself down, scowling.

"You know Gippal, love isn't just sexual…" Baralai said quietly, fairly amused by his friend's previous actions. Gippal turned the chair around, lacing his fingers together.

"Yeah. Right." Gippal scoffed, turning the chair around. Yuna looked to Tidus, who nodded, and she cleared her throat.

"You know Gippal.. Baralai's right. Love is also a commitment… like marriage…" Yuna started, unsure of where to continue. Gippal huffed from his chair, and began to fidget with his gloves.

"What do you know about marriage, Miss Celebrity?" Gippal asked crudely, making Tidus step forward, an angry look crossing his features.

"Well… I am… Getting married…" Yuna said quietly, toying with her wedding ring that was hidden on her finger behind her back. All eyes except Tidus flashed towards her, a surprised expression playing their way across them.

"It's true." Tidus said simply, grinning and puffing out his chest, and the group stayed silent, except for Brother, however. He fell out of his position at the cockpit, and got up immediately, and stomped over to Yuna, his eyes wide.

"This is not true, Yuna! You are not getting married… not to Blondie! It is not right!" He slipped into perverted I-want-Yuna-mode, "Yuna is going to marry me and provide me fine Al Bhed sons! She will not marry Blondie because Blondie can't get an heir on her! Yes! That is it!" Brother shouted to himself, a hand cupping his chin. Yuna looked to Paine, who smirked and looked back to Brother, who finally noticed everyone was staring at him, perturbed to the very least. He looked around, not knowing of why they were staring, and yelled at them,

"What!"

* * *

Rikku sat on her bed, dressing the bumpish wound on top of Barkeep's head. She got a pair of tweezers, and picked up a cotton swab soaked in rubbing alcohol with them, dabbing softly at the wound.

'Damn that Gippal… Can't he realize that I want something like Yunie and Tidus, not just sex!' she thought angrily to herself, angry thoughts exploding in her head. One thought was so angry that she accidentally jabbed Barkeep too far in with the needle she was using to stitch up the angry gash that had come along with the original wound. Barkeep yelped, and Rikku immediately apologized, and sent Barkeep back to his bar, and she lay down, thinking of Gippal once more. She loved him more than life… but he didn't understand that there was so much more to a relationship than what goes on under the covers. He never really seemed to think of the idea of commitment.

'When will he realize that I want to spend my life with him? I love him so much!' she thought sadly, and she pulled a pillow from the pile behind her head. She hugged it fiercely, and started to weep, which was totally unlike her. Her sobs echoed down to Barkeep, who was wiping the surface of the bar, making him baulk and stop wiping. He looked down at the now shiny surface.

"Poor mish Rikku. Thish Gippal ish not good news." He mumbled softly, and went quiet when he saw Rikku rise, and walk over to the sink, washing her face of the tears she had shed. She saw Barkeep, smiled briefly, and jumped off the platform, and walked slowly to the elevator, waiting for it to come. When it did, she stepped on, and went up to the Cabin, disappearing from Barkeep's sight.

"Poor girl." He said sadly, taking a glass and scrubbing it.

* * *

When Rikku came down the stairs, Gippal grinned at her, and stood.

"How was your nap?" he asked softly, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She walked right past him, and sat next to her cousin.

"I didn't have one. I was too busy stitching up Barkeep's head wound to sleep," she said angrily, not looking at him. Gippal went forward to kiss her forehead, but Paine stepped in.

"Leave her alone." She said simply, looking him up at him, danger floating serenely in her blood-red eyes. He backed off, and cracked his neck, sitting down across the room, scowling.

"Guys! We're here! Bevelle!" Buddy called, and everyone got up, and went up the stairs to the elevator, their weapons at the ready.

* * *

As the group slowly headed towards the passage to where the Via Infinito was, one of the many priests came up to Baralai.

"Lord Praetor! You must come immediately! The guards… They…" the man stuttered, his eyes swiveling wildly along the group, surveying them.

"Yes, I know." Baralai said quietly, and pushed the man aside, his friends immediately following after him. They went down the passage to where the Kindergardians originally discovered the entrance under the huge rock slab. One by one they were transported to Cloister 1, and they looked around, seeing a stray Tonberry or two walk about, their lanterns glowing serenely.

"It's too quiet down here…" Tidus said quietly, his eyes slowly taking in the dim light that was barely present in the underground.

They walked down to the pit that lead to the Great Cloisters, and they jumped down, and immediately gasped as they saw many bodies of the fallen guards, some missing their heads. Rikku treaded softly to avoid the massive pools of slightly crusted blood, and she scowled when she saw Gippal suggestively wink at her, to perhaps suggest for him to carry her. Gippal looked away when he saw her scowl, and frowned. What on earth did he do?

Paine stopped at one body, and knelt. She nudged him on his back, and she quietly gasped when she saw the angry red slashes on his chest, some of his entrails spilling out. She retched, and got up, catching up to the main group.

As they rounded a corner after going down a Cloister or two, they finally came upon a dreadful scene. There they saw Athkora, sitting with her dress rumpled neatly under her. The sickening thing was, that she had a guard by the neck, and was sliding her nail along his neckline. She was speaking to him in a sub-zero tone; her voice sending long lasting shivers down everyone's spines.

"I want you to tell me f how I can get out here, my sweet…" she said slyly, her nail cutting the skin, making blood form in the gash. The guard gasped, and started to shriek as a ton of blood started to gush from his neck. He gurgled, and in an instant, was dead. Athkora got up, a pout on her features.

"That's the sixth one…" She walked towards the hidden group, and picked up her staff, walking in the direction of where the group stood.

"My my…" she said quietly, "Look who we have here. I'll just have to send you… a welcome gift!" Athkora had obviously known they were there, since she threw aside her staff, and thrust her hands in front of her, her hands beginning to glow. Instantly, a horde of fiends came from her fingers. Humbabas, Zus, Queen Coeurls and even a few giant Cactuars appeared, and the group went into action.

Gippal started the battle by throwing a hush grenade, and Baralai instantly pyreflied a coeurl with his long bowstaff. Rikku rushed foreward, and conducted Master Thief on the biggest Humbaba, and stole an X potion. Yuna pulled Trigger Happy on the Zu, taking it out. Athkora stepped back appalled that these fools were going through her fiends so easily. She sneered when she thought of something, however. Trema said that the unsents were killed by YRP, but that didn't mean that they were gone forever. She chanted a low verse in Latin, and her hands glowed once more, and a huge blob materialized from her hands. A low rumble echoed from the floor, and the blob morphed into one that we all love… the form of Lord Mika. And, that means…. Concherer… the evil one.

"What now!" Paine hollered, and sighed heavily when she saw the already-fought monster appear. She ran up to him, and changed into Black Mage. Her soft leather turned into spiny armor, her sword turning more dark and dangerous looking.

"Tidus… hurt me." Yuna said quietly, and Tidus turned to her, confused.

"Just do it." She said softly, and pulled out the catnip from her pouch. Tidus sighed, and gave her strike, and she fell to her knees, the blood sweeping softly from her side. She got up, and prepared herself for Trigger Happy.

_POW POW POW POW POW POW POW POW!_

She sat down, and panted, taking out a potion. Tidus sighed in relief, and the entire group attacked simultaneously, and the fiend finally disintegrated. The group all cheered, and they turned to Athkora, who was trembling in fury.

"We will meet again, I swear it!" Athkora shrieked, and she gathered her staff and cloak, and pulled a circular object out of her cloak. She threw it downwards, and the whole dim area was encased in smoke. When the smoke dispersed, the group ceased their coughing, and noticed Athkora had disappeared.

"What an odd woman…" Baralai said quietly, and motioned everyone to him.

"Wait just a darn minute here! Why the heck didn't she just take the glowing teleports to the surface!" Rikku huffed, her arms crossed. Gippal went to loop his arms around her waist, but she pulled away from him, and slapped his cheek. Gippal was taken aback, and followed distantly behind the group, a pout tugging his lips. As they reached the surface, and got out of the temple, they heard a boom echo, and ground began to shake. In the distance, they saw a tree go down in Macalania. Tidus' mouth dropped, and all he could say was…

"Holy shit."

* * *

**((Hehehe! I always have to tie in some somrt of funny line in some places. Anyways, please review, and I'll update soon! I promise!**

**I WANTS FANARTS, READERS!**

**Ciao, and much love as always,**

**-Chiishi X3)) **


	30. Chapter 27: The Sound of Darkness

**((I'm back! Anyways, to whoever said that Rikku and Gippal were related... you have no proof. It may say so in some fanfiction, but I'm beaten X-2 several times. Ya'd think I'd know. Anyways... onto my fabulous disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tidus.**

**Tidus- That's right.**

**But that doesn't mean I can love him!**

**Tidus- Aww.. how sweet.**

**Me and Tidus- We do not own any entities of SquareEnix. Enjoy the luffley chapter!))**

**Chapter 27: **The Sound of Darkness

"We can't just stand here, let's move!" Paine shouted over the yelling of the temple attendants. Over a period of five minutes, the temple priests and priestesses were all in a state of panic, their eyes wide and their jaws slack. Our favorite little group just kinda stood there and talked it out, planning of what to do.

"Well… we know that Athkora's escaped from Bevelle… and that she's gathering her followers." Yuna said quietly, and everyone nodded.

"Well… we could just go and whoop her ass! Ya know, for old time's sake…" Rikku said quickly, fidgeting on the spot. Baralai shook his head, a gentle hand resting on his chin.

"No… that's too risky… way too risky. We need to be careful with what we're about to do." He said taciturnly, as everyone nodded automatically. They grabbed their weapons, and ran to the lifts on both waterways, and sped off down the avenue to the entrance to Macalania.

* * *

As they entered, Pukutak, one of the three legendary Woodlanders, appeared out of the mist.

"Come now, Lady Yuna, no time spare. Come now, Lady Yuna, if you care!"

He sped on down the path, his little horn tooting with his steps. Yuna nodded, and ran after him. They ran and ran for what seemed an eternity, but were finally rewarded with the site of Athkora.

But something was definitely off. She was standing in a lonely clearing near the edge of the lake, and she looked blankly across the waters, her eyes hazy and unfocused. She brought her hands to her chest, and they glowed a sinister blue, drowning out the beautiful crystal glow of the woods. She closed her dark eyes, and a note escaped from her lips. As she hummed a little more, she began to launch herself into song.

**Eh so raynd ec y cuhk**

**Ed tyhlac edc ryihdehk fyo**

**Drnuikr dra hekrd**

**E tu hud ghuf fro**

**Ed dammc sa E sicd cdub.**

Immediately Yuna noticed that Gippal, Rikku and Paine were looking hazily at Athkora, they eyes narrowed. Of course! Athkora was singing in Al Bhed, and the three of them, well the two of them, were native speakers of the language.

**E lyhhud rymd so vaamehkc van res..**

**Pid E lyhhud cdub ed**

**So muja ec kuha**

**So ryda femm cdyo**

'_Who is she talking about!'_ Rikku thought sadly, her hands delicately resting on her hips. She cocked her head to one side and her eyes flickered to Athkora's hands, and to her horror, saw that Athkora was peeling her dress off of herself.

**Ra ec kuha**

**Oad ra ec hud vunkuddah**

**E oaynh vun res**

**Femm ra yhcfan so lymm?**

Tidus also noticed that Athkora was slowly disposing of her clothing, and he watched in disgust as he saw her dress cascade freely to her hips, her long hair covering her breasts closely.

**E ryja tuha cu silr **

**Fnuhk eh drec funmt**

**Femm ra vunkeja sa**

**Un ryda sa mega ra tuac huf**

Paine blinked and turned to Baralai, who was watching in mute fascination. She turned back to look, and noticed that Athkora had now untied the strings that kept the back of her dress together, making her dress fall completely down to her ankles.

'_Does this woman have no modesty? No shame?' _Paine thought angrily while she watched Baralai eye the strange woman's pale body with a look of barely concealed interest.

**Ra hajan kyja **

**uin muja y lryhla.**

**E fyc drana vun res**

**Oad ra ryt yhudran**

Gippal watched this strange yet erotic woman step into the cold water of the lake, the fog just saturating her hair and drifting about her shoulders.

**Ra tet hud caas **

**Du ihtancdyht sa**

Yuna felt a rough swing of nausea, and she fell to her knees, and her lunch came up. It snapped everyone's concentration from Athkora, and Tidus rushed to her, kissing her forehead gently. Rikku came and wiped off the corners of Yuna's mouth with a kerchief, and sat next to Tidus and Yuna, a concerned look on her face.

"Morning sickness. It was bound to happen anyways…" Paine said quietly, and turned her attention to Baralai as she felt him nudge her with his elbow.

"Look…" Baralai said quietly, pointing a solemn finger to the lake. Athkora was gone, and now, as the group blinked to refocus their eyes, the lake suddenly started to glow a bright, vibrant blue. As they watched on in utter silence, the same rumbling that they felt before began again. They all fell to the ground, and clutched to whatever they could, their heads down. Yuna looked up in a nauseous state, and noticed the lake was spewing large jets of ultramarine water from the surface, and very slowly, a queer site began to take form.

The tips of a very large stone building began to poke from the surface of the lake, and after a few minutes of extremely unstable earth shaking, the building finally surfaced itself on solid land. A faint path welded its way onto the surface of the water. Yuna could only recognize this building.

It was the Macalania Temple.

But, it wasn't over yet.

* * *

Little did they all know, Athkora didn't just stay in the one spot she was last seen in the water as the temple rose. She had fleetly swum her way to another part of the massive lake that was situated in Macalania.

Now, in a tiny inlet that was bordered by trees, (near the pace that Tidus had confronted Iji Chen and Highwind's spirit) she rose, and her hands glowed a new color. Black. Her purple eyes shifted from purple to red, and a pair of sinister fangs grew from her mouth. She hummed a few bars of her song, and she clapped her hands together, visible sound waves bouncing from her hands. She chanted a spell, and pressed her hands to the surface of the water, making the water near to her turn to ice.

The water under her turned red, and a light began to show from beneath and began to crack the ice, sending silver streams of iridescent light up into the now gloomy limbs of the forest foliage above. More rumbling shook the earth, and from the broken ice grew a monster. A monster more sinister than one could ever imagine. It roared, and Athkora giggled evilly, pulling her still naked self onto the monster.

"Let us go, pretty one!"

* * *

Rikku stepped to the temple door, and she pressed her palm against the wood, a look of shock still written plainly across her features.

"I-I can't believe it…" she whispered, and tried the door, finding it locked.

"Gippal!" she yelled back, and was awarded by his approaching footsteps.

"What?" he asked softly, eyeing the door with curiosity. Rikku looked from him to the door, and her voice faltered.

"Look… I'm sorry for what I did back there…" she said sadly, and Gippal cocked his head to the side, smiling softly.

"S'okay, Cid's girl. Now… what do ya want me to door with this door?" he asked curiously, knocking his fist on the wood. Rikku cocked an eyebrow at him, and grinned.

"Blast it."

* * *

Tidus cradled the weakened Yuna in his arms, and Paine looked down at her, clearly and unashamedly worried.

"How is she?" she said softly, her fists clenching and unclenching. Tidus shook his head.

"I don't know."

A sudden boom echoed the clearing, and the remaining three looked up and over, to where the newly risen temple stood. There was a cloud of smoke, and a sudden whoosh of water. Two figures screamed, and a waterfall of water appeared from the doorway, washing the two people just to where the other four sat. Gippal stood, and laughed raucously, holding his gut with his gloved fingers.

"Let's do that again!" he hollered, but gasped when he felt Rikku's leg trip him, making him fly face first into the mud. Rikku now stood, and started to pout, little tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Aww… somehow I knew there'd be water… and on the day I forgot to bring my Garment Grids! Yuck!" She began to squeeze out the water in her hair, and sniffed loudly.

"Rikku… catch!" Paine said quietly, and Rikku's head shot up, and she deftly caught it, and pressed a random node. After some dark whirling and twirling, Rikku was standing in Dark Knight. Her shoulders sagged, and she groaned.

"Try another one, if you're not happy." Paine said smoothly, turning her attention back to Yuna, Baralai's hand resting softly on her shoulder. Rikku pressed another node, and she went into Gunner. She sighed in relief, and began to dry her hair with her skirt.

Yuna opened her eyes, and looked up, seeing Tidus' relieved face.

"Wh-where am I?" she asked softly, and coughed. There was a low but audible rumble, and the sounds of crashing of trees and birds escaping in a panic were heard. All heads swiveled to the location of the noises. All jaws fell to the ground, but more so on the men.

The approaching figure was… of course… Athkora with her gigantic hellish monster, riding buck naked with her body dangling like a sluttish rag doll off the creature's spiny back.

The monster was of another world, they could tell. It was a midnight black, resembling the Guardian Beast of Zanarkand, but in a way, it was so different, and much stronger. Its eyes were red, and the look of bloody murder was written all over its ugly, mutated face.

"Well…well…well… I didn't know that you stayed to watch the show! How amusing!" Athkora cackled, sitting up, making the noses of all three guys start to bleed. Paine tsked, Yuna groaned, and Rikku pouted.

"What show?" Rikku spat, making Athkora's head spin in her direction.

"Why… the resurrection of my love, of course!" Athkora sneered, and Yuna looked up quickly in her direction.

"Yes, dear Yuna… the resurrection of your late father!" Athkora giggled, tossing a small strand of coal black hair from her face.

"Well… I won't let you do anything to harm any of us!" Baralai shouted in his best strong voice, and Athkora rolled her eyes, jumping from her Guardian. She walked with an air of confidence as she strode to Baralai, and she swung herself on him, and she grabbed one of his hands, laying it on one of her breasts.

"Come now… does this flesh seem harmful to you?" she teased, making his hands grope her gently. Paine's face cracked, and tears of newly found betrayal streaked down her face. She looked down, her face enshrouded in shadow. Baralai blushed, and he drew his hand away in a snap, disgusted and a little ashamed at himself for getting as excited as he did.

"Be gone from me, you foul temptress!" Baralai yelled, slapping Athkora hard across the face in a sign of rage. She narrowed her eyes, and grasped a hand to his chest, and pushed lightly. But the after effects were worse, definitely more brutal. Baralai was forced to kneel, and he grasped a hand to his heart, and he cried out in pain, his face convulsing.

Paine's head shot up, and she instinctively ran to his side, taking his head in her hands.

She laid him on the ground, and stepped up to Athkora, and laid her hands before her, a ball of red light forming in one hand. She looked up, took out a Bomb Core, and fused it with the ball. There was a hiss, and she pressed her hands together. The orb stayed in mid air, and Athkora looked at it amusedly, her head titled to the side.

"Playing with Alchemy, huh? Nice try." She smirked, but her eyebrows knitted together when she saw the expression on Paine's face.

"Feel… the power of my love!" Paine snarled, and pushed one last secret reactive into her creation, and took it into her hands. She cocked her arm back, and hurled the orb as hard as she could at the Guardian, and Athkora followed it with her eyes, and gasped. She ran to her creation, and mounted it, just as the orb hit. Direct hit. There was a flash of light, and Athkora screamed. Soon, there was nothing there.

"Paine… what did you do?" Gippal asked quietly, and Paine looked back at him, panting.

"I transmuted a teleport orb. She's on her way to Zanarkand." She said darkly, as she transformed into White Mage, and knelt by Baralai's side.

"What did she do to you?" she asked his unconscious form, and she cast Esuna, then Curaga. The light surrounded him, and he coughed, sitting up.

"It was Doom." Yuna said quietly from Tidus' lap, and everyone nodded. They were safe, for now.

"Next stop, Zanarkand!" Tidus whooped, thrusting a fist into the air. He was silenced, though, by five deadly glares.

"What?"

* * *

"Damn you all!" Athkora hollered at the empty sky, pulling on her dress.

"That should've worked!" she screamed, and repeatedly hit her Guardian with her fists.

It groaned, and turned away.

"Feh, damn creature won't even listen to me," She pouted, "but at least those stupid children delivered me to my final destination!" She started to laugh, and she strode down to the temple, kicking dozens of monkeys out of the way.

"Damn monkeys."

**

* * *

**

**(( Well... That's it! Here's the song translation! I wrote it myself! It's called 'The Sound of Darkness'. I know it's not very good, but I tried!**

**In my heart is a song  
It dances its haunting way  
Through the night  
I do not know why  
It tells me I must stop.**

I cannot halt my feelings fer him..  
But I cannot stop it  
My love is gone  
My hate will stay

He is gone  
Yet he is not forgotten  
I yearn for him  
Will he answer my call?

I have done so much  
Wrong in this world  
Will he forgive me  
Or hate me like he does now

He never gave  
our love a chance.  
I was there for him  
Yet he had another

He did not seem  
To understand me

**Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed! I still want fanart if you can provide it. Just email it to me. Guys... I think Nikki died! She didn't review my other story! Anyways, seeya later!**

**Ciao,**

**-Chiishi X3)) **


	31. Chapter 28: The Aftermath

**((Hey guys! Yes, I know, you're probably all saying... "Gawd, when's Chiishi going to update? Argh!" Well, here I am, back after two months of slacking! I'm so sorry! Well, here's the next chapter!**

**I've introduced different points of view... and hopefully I'm not dragging the point along until it wears down completely... so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except me and my lazy ass... plus my adorable kity! Hah! Oh, and Athkora. Whoop di doo.**

**Enjoy the chapter!))**

**Chapter 31: **The Aftermath

* * *

"Alchemy... and transmutations haven't been used by hand in many years…" Baralai whispered, looking longingly at his lover's back. Since the incident that ended just an hour ago, Paine had drawn into herself. It seemed that the cold, harshly sarcastic Paine had returned. Yuna and Rikku had tried to talk to her, but Paine had frostily ignored them and continued her staring at the lake and she retreated ever so slowly into her shell of mental barriers. Now she sat looking out as she had been for the past hour on the frosty lake, an occasional crystal butterfly fluttering by and casting its luminescent glow on her trembling features. 

"This is so unlike her…" Baralai muttered in his monotonously calm voice, making those around him frown sadly.

* * *

-Paine-

* * *

I don't know what made me snap. Perhaps it was the fact that the only man I had ever truly loved had felt up my enemy. The only feeling I felt when I transmuted was… hate. I hated Athkora; I hated how every time I showed emotion I somehow was hurt by it. I cast aside my confusion and anger, and focused my power on the one emotion I could never truly rely on. Love. I thought at first that it could truly exist in so many different ways than just through the eyes of a lover. That hope was shattered when Nooj shot us literally in the back that day at the Den of Woe. 

When I joined the Gullwings, I expected adventure and excitement, but I never expected a newly found bond of friendship. The friendship I hold dear with Rikku and Yuna is so precious. When I finally felt I could open up with them, I felt an emotional freedom I once felt when I was the recorder for the Crimson Squad. Sure, I was stuck with a bunch of rough and ready yet at times horny guys, but I truly learned to laugh with them.

For some odd reason, as we trekked together through training and initiation, I felt the spark of something with Baralai. Back then I shook my head, refusing to believe that I had a petty crush on him. He was sweet and considerate to me, and I knew that I loved him. And yet, through my new joy I received from my CS buddies, I never took the time to notice that he eyed me with interest and longing.

After the defeat of Vegnagun, we recovered his body from the wreckage, and he woke up. He asked for us to be alone, and everyone complied. I had asked him what was wrong, and he had replied that he had a confession to make. He told me he loved me.

The initial shock… didn't last long. We never told anyone of our love until I had shown Yuna my engagement ring.

I just feel… so numb inside. It's a familiar feeling… but I have no idea of what I'm going to do. It's tough already not to totally break down from the constant strain of the duty of saving the world.

Athkora must die.

* * *

-Baralai-

* * *

I haven't seen her like this since I first met Lady Yuna. She's… surrounding herself in a barrier that I cannot break. I must let her solve her own problems. 

My love is… real, and yet I cannot bring myself to redemption on my truly disgusting behavior. That evil, benign woman had an ever-lasting affect on Gippal, Tidus and I… whether it be her utter nakedness or her song. When I tried to stand for what I loved and wanted to save… she demoted me to a level that created my most foreign sin: Lust.

No amount of repenting or redemption can ever deplete my abominable behavior. I have let my fellow companions down before… when Shuyin possessed me. I felt like a puppet, a marionette. A puppet, yet I had no strings attached. I could see every single sin he committed… all the blood he had spilled. Nothing was more horrifying than watching through the eyes, hands and body you couldn't control. I constantly bickered with him. Yet, even though he seemed civilized enough, I could not use my usually strong powers of persuasion on him.

I need to get Paine back.

* * *

-Author's View-

* * *

Tidus glanced at Paine's back, wondering what the hell was going on with her. At the moment, he was more concerned about… Yuna. Athkora just had to show as Yuna was entering her second month. A small bump was starting to form on her lower abdomen, and with each passing day he became more worried about her. Her morning sickness was becoming more and more frequent, and many times Yuna would refuse to eat anything after she had thrown her stomach contents. 

"I think… we should go to O'aka's. " Rikku said slowly, her happiness at an all time low. Everyone, excluding Paine of course, nodded in silent agreement and rose to their feet. Gippal and Rikku led the pack, and Tidus looped an arm around Yuna's quivering waist, her head gently resting on his shoulder. Baralai gave one sorrowed look back at Paine. She was staring as she had for what seemed an eternity out on the water, her eyes glazed over, perhaps in emptiness, or perhaps in thought. He gave on last half-hearted sigh.

"Hey, Dr. P! We'll be at the Inn if you need us!" Gippal hollered back, and grimaced, as he saw no look or motion of acknowledgement from Paine. The group moved forward, but Baralai stood stock-still.

"You guys go on ahead… I have to… well… you know." Baralai said weakly, throwing an apologetic glance to his friends. Both Gippal and Tidus immediately understood. Baralai needed to get his girl back, pure and simple. As Baralai watched the group retreat to the Inn, he turned, pushed a stray lock of platinum silver hair from his eyes, and listened to the crunching of his boots, and the complete silence. He heard her light breathing, and the loud crack of the ice under his boots. He stopped just near he back, and placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Paine- we need to talk."

* * *

Back at O'aka's Inn, there was a present air of comfort and calmness. A roaring fire was crackling in the grate, casting an orange-yellow glow on the floor, the polar bear rug and even the chairs that had been pulled to seat and sooth near the fire the weary customers that O'aka had just received. Four chairs had been lugged from various places about the Inn, and three of the four sets of eyes where fixed on the fire ahead of them. The fourth set belonged to Yuna.

She lay in her big, puffy chair as a contented cat would, curled up in a ball. Her eyes were closed, and her face was peaceful. It looked as though nothing startling or traumatic had seemed to happen to her in the longest time. Rikku's eyes itched from her fatigue and just simply from not blinking, and grayish, unattractive bags were starting to form under her brilliant green swirls from her lack of sleep. Gippal had removed his eye patch, his useless eye staring as it would anyways, straight ahead. There were many stories regarding Gippal's eye. Many believed that he had lost it from some sort of accident, but this was half true. Some thought that he had used it to cover up a physical flaw, perhaps to hide a trait of his heritage. This was also half a lie and half the truth.

Gippal had been, in fact, in an accident, but that was so many years ago. When he was just starting to seriously consider tinkering with machina as a full time gig, he got into such an incident that was so severe… so life-threatening… he almost thought to give up with machina altogether. One day, as he was tinkering with a Machina Ranger, he cut a wire with his shears, and expected it to be the right one. Wrong, wrong, wrong. In a Machina, you need to understand that most wires look the same. Since the Al Bheds are natural masters with anything mechanical, they never thought it necessary to color-code their wires. The wire Gippal had cut caused a malfunction so dramatic… it caused the machina to go berserk.

On a Ranger, however, it had one long needle-like feature as its weapon. The needle-like appendage whipped forward, and had pierced very lethally through Gippal's right pupil. Before Gippal knew it, all he could see through his right eye was black, and he could feel a hot, thick substance run down his right cheek, dripping onto his hand. Finally, he felt the pain. A ripping, mind murdering pain that shot through every vain in his body. He had screamed… screamed so loud that it seemed that someone in Besaid or Kilika could have heard it. Luckily, Home was a very highly populated place. Rikku, who was his partner on the jobs they were working on, had immediately taken out a S-bomb, and had blown the machina to bits before she had truly grasped of what had happened. She held onto Gippal's writhing body, and had cast cure after cure and had made him drink so many potions he could've drowned on them. But, the wound never really healed. It was just a miracle that the Ranger's claw hadn't pierced his brain, causing him immediate death. Now, all that was left of the incident was an 'x' shaped scar in the middle of his pupil. The brilliant swirls of his race still showed behind his scar, yet they seemed duller than his other iris. To this day, only Rikku knew the true history behind his patch.

The only one to speak of now was Tidus. He seemed his normal, cheerful self, but inside, he was thinking and contemplating. Of what, however, we will never know. He would check and look at Yuna with a compassion and sense of worry, and could only hope that she would get better.

"Light's out, soon. Can I get 'choo all anythin' before you's be headin' off ta bed?" O'aka said from the counter, counting the gil of his customer's rooms, just before he took the cash from the register. Two heads shook their heads no, and O'aka could barely hear Rikku's mumble.

"Not unless you can get Paine back for us…"

Bells chimed at the door, and three expectant heads swiveled to the sound. It was just Wantz, coming back from God knows where. O'aka's little brother looked at the group's faces with curiosity, and plopped down on a stool near the fire.

"Ah, come on now, it can't all be that bad…" he said cheerfully, reaching for his pipe. O'aka cuffed his brother, and shuffled near the door, huffing.

"Of course 'tis, you blitherin' idiot! You just don't understand anything, do ya?"

"I don't know, brother, I think I can understand more than a swindler ever could. Eh, yoo crook!"

"You sonaofa-."

_Dlingalingling!_

It was the door. All those who were awake gasped, and their heads spun to the door. There was Baralai, his breath showing from the cold, and a few soft snowflakes dotted his coat. He bustled in, and then the door close with a snap. O'aka beamed, and held out his hands.

"Welcome to O'aka's! 'Ow may I help ye?" O'aka smiled, but scowled as Wantz snorted.

"Can't yoo see he wants to be alone, yoo old fool?"

Three of the five heads were glancing hopefully at Baralai, who stared on ahead, and stormed to the entrance to the rooms, flung the curtains of long fabric aside, and disappeared from sight. A few seconds later, the sound of a door slamming was heard.

"So does that mean that he's already payed for a room?" O'aka said stupidly, running behind the counter to check his records. Four heads shook simultaneously, and Tidus sighed. Soon, as the fire reduced itself to glowing coals, Gippal and Rikku rose, and said goodnight to Tidus, both ducking under the curtains as they went to their respective room.

As Tidus watched Yuna's sleeping his face, he hardly noticed as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha? Tidus… what's happening?" she said with a yawn, rising from her feral and very stiff position.

"Y-yuna! Nothing's going on… well… not anymore, at least." Tidus said, surprised to see her awake. He helped her up, and she leaned on them. Tidus waved goodnight to Wantz and O'aka, and Yuna yawned again as they went through the curtains.

"Is Paine back yet?" Yuna said softly, blinking slowly as she felt her feet stumble a little bit under her feet.

"Erm… no…not yet, but I'm sure she'll be back soon…" Tidus said reassuringly, not wanting to make Yuna feel anything short of comfortable.

As they reached their room, Yuna broke free of Tidus' grasp, and walked slowly over to their bed, softly collapsing on the downy sheets. Tidus sat down beside her, and felt himself slip into his own thoughts again. So many ideas, plans and schemes to stop Athkora and help Paine regain her former self were flying at a fast pace around his head. But, as he felt Yuna embraced him from behind and sensually start to kiss his neck, his head snapped back to reality. He turned his head to face her, and he looked eye to eye with her.

"You're sure you want this, tonight?" he said softly, and she nodded, an eager smile spreading across her lips.

He turned around to face her, and he held his hands around her waist, and laid her body down, her head just gently resting on the pillows, her eyes just barely half-open. He placed a weary hand near her head, and leant down, capturing her lips with his in a dizzy, feverish kiss. Before neither of them realized it, their clothes were gone, now just a thing of the past. Their mouths were locked together; Yuna's legs bent and spread, Tidus' body in between. Their tongues swirled and danced, their teeth gently gnawing, and Tidus' other hand now was resting ever so gently on one of her breasts, her nipples already hard from his heated contact and the near frigid temperature of the room. Tidus' eyes strayed from Yuna's and his gaze fell upon her breasts, just like they had done so many times before. Yuna had always been blessed with what seemed to be the perfect breasts. Large enough to please a man, and her skin was so smooth. It made Tidus shiver whenever he thought of Yuna's body, and her supple, soft skin. Her nipples were a teasing pink, just the right shade. He then began to caress and rub her soft, tantalizing breast, and their kiss broke, her face just millimeters from his, their mouths connected by a single strand of saliva.

Yuna's eyes were already glazed over from the passion, her mouth open in a silent moan. Tidus' head moved down… and down. As he worked one breast with his free hand, his mouth moved to the other, sucking fitfully and gnawing playfully at her areola and nipple. Yuna's back was already arching from the pleasure. Her hands strayed from his shoulders to his back, gripping on to steady herself. The bed provided wasn't really that wide… one could fall off if they weren't careful. Yuna moaned, the heat aching in her belly rising with each minute of Tidus' tormenting pleasure.

Pretty soon, Tidus' poor hands got tired. He went back to Yuna's face, and stroked it once, before going back to fiercely kiss her. She responded immediately, and giggled and gasped when she felt him slip inside her. He sat her up, and she moved on her own accord. Now, it seemed Tidus' turn to bask in the pleasure. He leant his head back, and he moaned loudly, his eyes screwed shut. Yuna moved her hips up and down, her hands behind her head. The friction increased, and Yuna smiled. Tidus' moans were becoming more and more frequent and loud. As her rhythm increased, Tidus' hips began to buckle. Soon, Yuna's pace made sweat run down her forehead, and her soft moans echoed the room. Soon, it was all over. Yuna and Tidus moaned one last time, and she could feel that familiar feeling of fullness, a warm substance dripping down her thighs. She groaned, flopping off of him, and she lay next to him, and they lay in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together. They closed their eyes, and Tidus shut off the light. Just as the light was shut off, the door swung open, causing a golden light to spill onto the floor.

Thee stood Gippal, dressed in his normal gear. His eyes shifted from the clothes on the floor to the couple laying in bed, Tidus' eyes wide open in shock, Yuna's screwed shut.

"I really do NOT want to know what happened here… You guys… COME ON! We're in a time of crisis here, and all you can think of is fu-," he paused, Rikku's hand on his shoulder silencing him. He cleared his throat, and went onto another topic.

"Anyways… Paine's back… she's not particularly happy… neither is Baralai. Plus… we have news of Athkora. Sleep tight, you two… we'll discuss everything in the morning…"

* * *

**((Egads, I hope that lemon wasn't sleazy. I was just trying to redeam myself for my lazyness... okay? I'm sorry if this chapter was bad... I made it long! Woohoo! So, I'll get in the next chapter real soon! I promise!**

**Ciao and much love to you all,**

**Chiishi)) **


	32. Chapter 32: Things Misunderstood

**((Yes.. that's right. I'm... BACK! And I am SO sorry! I've just been so busy, I couldn't have even found the time to write this. Therefore, enjoy, please, since I've been run over by a writer's block, and I am aware this chapter is many monthes late. Just don't give up on me! Anyways, please, read on!**

**Disclaimer: You all know this by now. I do not, and will never own FFX/-2. Believe it. **

** Chapter 29: **Resolving that Which is Misunderstood**))  
**

As Yuna and Tidus struggled to get their clothes on, they rushed out to find Gippal and Rikku pressing their curious faces against the windows of the Agency. Rikku motioned to keep quiet with a finger, and quietly pointed to the scene outside. Yuna cautiously stepped forward, and looked out.

There, standing in the snow with arms crossed, was Paine. She stared coldly off into the distance, ignoring the hunched man in front of her. Baralai kneeled in a bow in front of her, his head pressed into the snow below him. It seemed he was begging for forgiveness, but just couldn't get any. Paine didn't so much as look at him, and the group on the inside was sighing in annoyance. Paine was just too headstrong for her own good.

"We left them alone so they could talk.. and they've been in that position for at least half an hour.. Paine hasn't said a word." Rikku said sadly, and Tidus looked to her in mild interest.

"This isn't right. They can't act this way! They're in love, god dammit, they can't be this way to each other!" he cried, making Gippal smile sadly.

"Hey, buddy. You don't know Paine. She doesn't take kindly to betrayal. It takes a lot of time to get back in her good books, and none of us are prepared to do any begging!" Gippal snorted, and turned his face back to the glass. This only made Tidus more furious.

"I may not know her, but I damn well now that people aren't supposed to act this when they love each other! They should be able to listen!" Tidus growled, and Gippal shifted his eyes.

"I don't see you out there acting as referee or consular! " Gippal smirked, and Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Just as Gippal was about to retort, Rikku jumped on him, giving him a smack on the face.

"Be quiet! They're coming back! Quick, everybody, to your battle stations!" Everyone immediately ran helter-skelter to a non-suspicious position, and Paine came first, pushed the door open with such force, they all swore afterwards that there was a dent in the wood. She sauntered to a corner, and assumed the position she had taken up outside. Baralai came next, his head low and his eyes sad. He pulled himself into a chair, and stared wistfully at Paine. Yuna couldn't take the pressure.

"Guys.. what's going on? Why are you two fighting... and why can't you talk about it?" Yuna said softly, concern dancing in her bi-colored orbs. Baralai sighed, and rubbed at his eyes.

"I've apparently wronged her by touching the villain in an inappropriate manner. I don't know why she's not talking.. I can't get a word out of her!" Baralai mumbled through his hands. Rikku looked at Baralai, a look of almost pity on her bubbly face, and she jogged over to Paine, trying to look her in the eyes.

"Come on, Dr. P, let us in! We can help you, you know that!" But Paine brushed her off like a fly, and turned her head.

"Paine.. please... tell us why you're so... sad..." Yuna pleaded, a hand going to her belly as she felt a wave of nausea hit. Pregnancy sucked. For the first time, in a long time, Paine looked at Yuna with such sadness, it made Yuna's heart drop. Paine sighed, and uncrossed her arms, taking a deep breath.

"Let's just say my life before the Gullwings wasn't all that happy. My mother died in childbirth, leaving me to be raised by an alcoholic patriarch. My father was a rash, stupid man, who used women like tissues. I could barely take being around him and his girlfriends, so when I turned fourteen, I joined the Crusaders, working as a maid and deckhand on any sea missions. Life was better there; I got clean water, food, decent clothing and extra money to save towards my new life. I dreamed passionately about a life of peace, without conflict and pain, and I was so determined to achieve this way of life that I saved ever gil I received.

"When Sin attacked Mushroom Rock the Crusaders disbanded due to the lack of members. I looked in every town for a modest job, but I couldn't find one. One day, as I was walking back from a blitzball game, I saw a notice on a billboard. It requested for soldiers and warriors to help make a new group called the Crimson Squad. I was desperate for work, and they claimed they would pay handsomely. But, I wasn't a warrior. Well, I could wield a blade, but I wasn't very skilled at it. So I decided to join as a recorder for a squad of three men. That's where I met Nooj, Gippal.. and Baralai.

"They seemed like nice guys, and they had a sense of humor. Each training exercise was challenging, but incredibly entertaining. I never knew fighting with a bunch of grunting, sweaty guys could be so... fun. When the main mission neared, I began to feel... feelings that I had never known before towards a guy I hardly knew. He was so nice to me.. he treated me with care and respect, and he treated me... like a woman. The other two treated me like a fellow guy, not that I minded, but he made me feel... special.

"On the day of the mission, we charged in with sharp weapons and keen minds, ready to take on anything that may stand in our path. As the doors to the Den of Woe closed, I immediately sensed something was wrong. That place was too eerie for comfort. As they lifted the lid to that incredibly heavy casket, my camera started to get fuzzy, and the screen died. There was a rush of pyreflies, and the room was aglow with them. I had never been more frightened in my life. Men started shooting each other, driven by an unseen force, and the four of us bolted for the exit. Carnage raged behind us, and blood was splattered everywhere. For some odd reason, my sphere recorder flickered on, and as we finally made it out, everyone scattered. I couldn't find any of my team members. They seemed to... disappear. As I ran through the shadowy depths of Mushroom Rock, the fog drifted and settled around my ankles. I couldn't see a thing. As I stumbled around, grabbing desperately at the rock walls, trying my best not to fall.

"When the fog finally cleared, I came face to face with Maester Kinoc. He was frowning, and had a loaded pistol at his side. He told me that I shouldn't have been alive. He made a move to strike me, and I dodged just in time. With the fog now gone, I ran as fast and hard as I could until I reached the highroad. I was hungry, exhausted, and beat up. I limped the entire way through the Highroad, battling every fiend that challenged me with a worn out will and soul. As I reached the Travel Agency, I felt a wave of relief hit me. I made the final stretch to them, waiting on the hill overlooking the sea, and collapsed. I slept for two days. As we were about to get going to report our situation to Bevelle authorities, we had a final talk. As we were about to go our separate ways, Nooj shot us in the back, literally, being under the control of a vengeful Shuyin. At the time, this backstabbing made me not able to trust for a long time."

Paine paused, and blinked, gulping. Yuna could see the tears start to well, but was incredibly surprised to see Paine smile slightly.

"I was in hospital for two months. I rested, trying to gain back my strength. When I was released, I found out that my friends had all gone off in their own directions. Nooj went to found the Youth League, Gippal the Al Bhed-run Machine Faction, and Baralai to New Yevon. I had no place to go, no back up plan. I searched around, just as I had done when I was about to join the Crimson Squad. Then, I tried to visit Gippal, but couldn't, and I was approached by a lesser, and he smiled as I asked him about Gippal, and he told me about a girl Gippal told him about that was starting a Sphere Hunter group with her Brother. I was interested, and thanked him, and immediately sought this girl out. That's where I found Rikku. She was annoying at first, but I got used to her. When the High Summoner joined, however, I was intrigued. How could a girl like that go for something so adventurous and wild? As we went on our quest, I got to know these amazing girls, and I forged a bond with them that I had no where else.. and it felt good. I could rely on them, and them me.

"When we defeated Vegnagun, I felt satisfied and at ease. When I finally got to see Baralai again, when it was actually him, we spent so much time together- it was bliss. We thought our relationship over, and Baralai asked be to be his girlfriend. I couldn't be happier. Then as we progressed, and things got more serious, he asked me to marry him. We secretly got married, away from the eyes of New Yevon, and we got wrapped up in this whole adventure. Then, this happened. I thought my heart was broken. He.. Seemed to enjoy that moment so much, just to see him touch that vile woman in such a way... I couldn't take it. Something that had lay dormant in my mind suddenly awakened, and I felt anger bubble in me. I felt my mind and reason hit the off switch, and I was lost in my own subconscious. Now, I'm here, and I'm too confused for comfort." She ended, and looked up, sadness and confusion written finely on her pale features. She sat in an open chair, and rested her head in her hands, closed her eyes, her face to her lap. Baralai looked stricken, pained and sad, and he stood, blinking and clearing his throat. It seemed eerily quiet, and Baralai took a deep breath, trying his hardest not to look at Paine.

"Sometimes it pays off to hear the other side of the story, " he said in his quiet voice, "and I'd like to explain what happened... and how I stand, Paine." He tried to smile, but he found it hard to turn up the corners of his mouth in anything close to a smile.

"When we went into that battle, we were not prepared for what Athkora had in store for us. We had no idea, no clue of what lay ahead. So, we did what we could against that beast. When she drew me in, tempting me with her nakedness, I tried my best to put up mental battles against her magic, but it felt like a creature had invaded my brain, and my body moved by its own accord. All I could do was watch helplessly from behind my wide eyes, and I saw how you felt Paine, I could feel your pain. When I was released, and I saw you explode, I knew something had happened within you. I tried to explain... but you were in no position to listen to me. My body was a traitor Paine... I could do nothing." He got up from his chair, and all but one set of eyes were on him. He walked slowly to Paine, and he knelt before her, trying to get her to look at him.

"Paine," he said softly, and the silver-haired woman looked at him with bleary crimson eyes, "Please. I had no intention of hurting you... I could never hurt you, and I know you know that. Can you forgive a man that fell traitor to his body?" His eyes reflected such sincerity and sadness, the sight made Paine look away. When she finally met his eyes again, her eyes were brimming with rare tears, and he took her hand. "Please, Paine?"

Paine shook her head, the tears now streaming down her face. All the pain from her life washed away in these tears, and as she sobbed, sinking her head into her chest, she felt a gigantic weight release itself from her shoulders. Baralai stood, and wrapped his arms around her, and she started to truly cry, her face buried in his shoulder. He cooed to her, and she wrapped her shaking arms around his torso, and their crowd clapped, and smiled.

Paine went rigid, and she looked up from his shoulder, and glared around the room.

"Everyone, minus fifty respect points!"

-

As Athkora looked over at her beast, she felt rage bubble and churn within her. She rose, and looked at her creation, and gave it a half-hearted kick. It groaned, and shifted away from her.

"Those damn fools... thinking they could possibly ever get rid of me! I'll get back at them, I know I will but..." an evil smile graced over her lips, "At least they were foolish enough to deliver me to my destination. I can't believe the luck they've brought me!" She got up, and started to saunter her way towards the ruined stadium, leaving her sulking creation behind her. She needed something to guard the entrance to Zanarkand, and it just happened to be in the right place.

As she reached the ruins, she looked around, noting the freakish amount of monkeys. They gnawed at her shoes, clung to her dress, and climbed into her hair. She roared in frustration, and tried with all her might to pry off the offensive creatures. But, being persistent, cunning creatures, they gripped on with all their strength. She was almost there! As she neared the entrance to the stadium, she was so weighed down by the monkeys, it looked as though she had a rug clinging to her.

She rode the lift down to the chamber of the fayth, and grinned as she reached Yunalesca's summoning circle. She flung off the monkeys, and she summoned a staff from thin air, and knelt before the empty disk. She pressed her hands on the empty space, and as she expected, she found it was hard. Under her hands a purple smoke rose and curled, forming the ghostly apparition of a normal summoning circle, and black and purple lines twirled and danced in fluorescent bands, resting just under the shape the smoke had formed. Athkora stood, and slowly paced onto the newly formed circle, and prepared to dance. She stepped forward, tilting her staff at a curious angle, and began to twirl and step out a difficult summoning dance, one of her own creations. Around and around she spun, her staff becoming a black blur. Fog started to froth out of the circle, and it spilled out onto the ancient stones, light flashing in between the wisps and clouds. The purple lines of the summoning sprouted pink stems, and they ventured out on their own accord, assembling the next crucial piece of the summoning. In front of Athkora, a thick chain appeared from the sky, and it burst through the ground, pulling something out from the depths.

A cage appeared, the chain welded on. Inside the cage was a thick screen of smoke, and darkness ebbed and flowed from within, trying to grab at whatever it could. An unfortunate monkey squeaked in surprise as it was snatched up and gobbled down, the darkness sucking in skin and bone alike. Athkora stepped from her circle, happy and satisfied to have danced the last step, stepped to the cage's lock, producing a key. She grabbed at the ancient padlock, shoved the key in, and unlocked the rusting lock. She swung the door open, and the darkness shot forward, leaving behind the thing it imprisoned. It was in the form of a chestnut-haired man, naked to the skin. He was modestly handsome, well built, and his blue eyes carried an uncommon shine within them. Athkora stepped forward, tracing a finger under his chin, and smirked. Her eyes flashed, and she helped the man out of the cage, and he looked about, confused. As he saw her face, he smiled an almost wicked smile, and gathered her into his arms.

"My love... it has been too long..." he said husky, wrapping his arms tightly about her waist. She looked at him with adoring, happy eyes, and rested her head on his chest, relishing the sound of his strongly beating heart.

"Braska.."

**((Well, what can I say! That's it. Please, don't be angry if it sucks. I don't have much of a plan for this story, but it will go on. I have an ending, but I have nothing to go between. So, onegai shimasu, be patient with me. I have a lot on my mind, so I'll do anything I can to write more chapters. So, stay tuned!**

**Ciao and love to you all,**

**-Chiishi XD))**


End file.
